Paisley and a Mother's Past
by Nice Huntress
Summary: Paisley Summer's is the daughter of a famous fashion designer, but when a mysterious letter comes from a school named Hogwarts, her mother's past as a witch is revealed, how will Virginia deal with her past when her daughter is walking strait into it?
1. Chapter 1 A Perfect Life

Paisley and a Mothers Past by Nikinoks  
  
Chapter 1 - A perfect life  
  
Down by the lake in an area of land with a magical house named the Burrow, a young, eighteen year old witch with fiery red hair and beautiful features lay down, her feet in the water, her eyes closed as she breathed in the delicious late summer air. 'Life is perfect' she thought, 'Engaged to be married, the Dark Lord gone, and a great family, what could go wrong?'.

She heard footsteps approaching but kept her eyes closed, someone lay down beside her and put their arm over her stomach, pulling her to them.

"Hey Baby." The voice of the man there said, Ginny giggled and opened her eyes, she turned her head to face Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, twice, one of the most famous, probably the most famous wizard in the world, and her fiancée. He lie on his side, one arm over Ginny's waist, keeping her to him, and the other brushing the fiery halo from the womans face.

"Hey." Ginny replied softly with a sweet smile. She reached her hand up and stroked his face, just staring into his eyes. They leaned in to kiss. Closer, closer...

"Auntie Ginny!" Came a little girls scream, Ginny groaned and banged her head on the ground hard, Harry just chuckled and got up, helping Ginny up also, but before she was off the floor, a tiny red head bombarded her in a hug, Ginny 'oof'ed and hugged the three year old back.

"Hi Lory." Ginny said to the girl with a grin, as much as she denied it, she loved her two nieces and nephew.

"Daddy said you'd be down here, and, and said that I could show you my new toy! Look!" Lorraine, Charlie and his wife, Jade's daughter, excitedly pulled a muggle Barbie toy from her bag, Jade was a muggleborn witch, and she tried to keep to the muggle-way in everything, meaning that when Arthur had first gone to the couples house, he had asked so many questions and marvelled at everything in site, that he annoyed the couple terribly and they would've thrown him out had it not been for Molly.

"Wow, she's very pretty." Ginny complemented, Lorraine nodded and excitedly pulled the toys accessories out of her bag and showed Ginny each.

Harry watched as Ginny played with her niece, knowing that someday, that would be their child and Ginny his wife. He couldn't wait until that day.

A little while later, Harry looked down at his watch, they had been outside for quite a while he realised, it would be dinner soon.

"Hey, maybe we should head back, it's nearly time for dinner." Harry suggested, Ginny and Lorraine looked up and Ginny nodded.

"Sure, lets just clean these toys up, wouldn't want to lose them now would we?" She asked her eldest neice sweetly, the girl shook her head and helped Ginny put the small accessories back into her little 'Blue's Clues' bag. After everything was packed up, they stood and Harry picked up Lorraine and grabbed Ginny's hand before going over the hill and back to the house.

"And she finally comes home!" Ron exclaimed jokingly as the three walked in the door, Harry put Lorraine down and laughed as Ginny threw a bread roll at her youngest brother, who was already at the table with some paper work in front of him.

"Hurry up and get cleaned up you three, dinner will start soon." Molly said, ushering them to the stairs. Harry, Ginny and Lorraine went to the upstairs bathroom to wash their hands for dinner. For once, a huge rarity, there was no-one in the bathroom, so they went in and washed their hands.

"Can't reach!" Lorraine exclaimed, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Then get your stool." Harry replied, Lorraine pulled it out from under the sink and then stood on it, in between Harry and Ginny. Ginny pulled Lorraine's hands into her own and started rubbing the soap into the girls hands, Harry joined in a moment later.

Ginny loved the fact that Harry was so good with children, she let him take over washing the soap off of Lorraine's hands and went downstairs, thinking about her future with Harry.

"Hey Gin, where's Lory?" Charlie asked as she came down the stairs.

"Oh, she's upstairs with Harry, he's just cleaning off her hands." Ginny explained, Charlie nodded as he saw Harry appear from the stairs with Lorraine, who ran back to Charlie and Jade, who were sitting on the seatee.

"Dinners ready!" Molly exclaimed, the family all trooped into the garden to eat because there wasn't enough space in the kitchen for them all.

Throughout the delicious dinner, it seemed that Jesse, Bill and his wife Michelle's eighteen month old son, was having an incessant conversation with himself, Lorraine and Mazie, Fred and Alicia's three year old daughter, were both playing with toys rather than eating, and the adults all talked happily to one another.

After dinner, the kids went to bed and the adults stayed up and talked through the night, Hermione was telling Ginny about her teacher training in the muggle world whilst Ron and Harry were discussing their auror training. Ginny wasn't so sure of what she wanted to do, though, she had never told anyone about it, not even Harry, she was interested in the fashion career, she loved the flashy clothes and things that models got to wear and she loved the idea of someone wearing her designs and walking down a catwalk. She knew it was a longshot, but it seemed worth a try.

She went to bed that night with a content smile on her face, she was finally happy and living her own life, not one in the shadows of her brothers.


	2. Chapter 2 Destroying the Dream

**AN: Just to warn you, the story was posted on my HarryPotterFanFiction.Com account first so the AN's really only apply to that, unless it's like this one.**

**I forgot to put in the FULL summary in the last chapter, sorry, it's here now though.**

**Paisley Summers is the luckiest girl in the world, she is the daughter of Virginia Summers, a famous fashion designer in England who is slowly making her name known worldwide. But when Paisley receives a letter from a mysterious school named Hogwarts, her mothers past as a witch is revealed, the secrets of her reluctance to socialise and... Paisley's father. How will Virginia deal with her past when her daughter is walking strait into it?**

Chapter 2 – Destroying the dream  
  
Ginny slowly woke one morning, she still had her eyes closed and she was feeling around the bed for Harry, instead, when she felt his pillow, she felt a piece of paper, and cut herself on it.

"MERLIN'S CRAP!" She shouted, quickly sticking the cut finger in her mouth, she picked up the paper and read the note.

_Morning Beautiful, had work this morning but I couldn't wake my Angel from her angelic sleep. I'll see you this afternoon, love Harry._

Ginny smiled despite the stinging pain coming from her finger. 'He is so sweet sometimes.' She thought.

Ginny got up and went to the bathroom, having a nice long bath before she went downstairs, where the lunch was already on the table.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed happily, her family looked at her strangely.

"We were about to send someone up, we thought you were still asleep!" Molly told her, Ginny put her hand to her mouth.

"Whoops?" She muttered, they all laughed.

"Here Gin, I'm guessing that your hungry." Hermione said, moving up to let her soon-to-be-sister-in-law sit next to her.

"Yeh, starved." Ginny said with a grin, "Exercise does that to you."

"Since when did you exercise in the morn- oh." Molly muttered, Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"Argh Ginny, we don't want to know about your sexual habits at the table!" Fred exclaimed, Ginny giggled.

"Sorry, I love annoying you." She stated, then filled her plate.

"Did you hear about the thirty odd Death Eaters they caught?" Hermione asked Ginny, "That's why Harry and Ron had to go to work this morning, the Death Eaters need questioning."

"Oh? I didn't know." Ginny said with a frown. "I wonder why thirty Death Eaters were congregating together anyways. Where were they found?"

"Malfoy Manor." Fred filled in for Hermione, Ginny 'oh'ed in realisation.

"That'd be why." She muttered, Hermione nodded.

"They're hoping to get names of other Death Eaters from them." George said, Ginny nodded.

"I hope that they do." She stated.

The day went by quite quickly, and when Harry and Ron appeared in the fireplace at around eight, Ginny was relieved.

"How long were you there for?" She asked exasperated as she stood and went to hug Harry, he stiffened in her hold and pushed her back slightly. "Harry?" She asked, cocking her head inquiringly. Next she knew, she was on the floor clutching her cheek from where Ron had punched her.

"RONALD WEALSEY!" Molly shouted.

"Be quiet Mum." Ron said, glaring at Ginny. "She betrayed us." He said.

"What?" Nearly everyone asked, Sirius and Remus had come round that day also.

"She betrayed us. She's a Death Eater." Ron repeated, everyone looked shocked, including Ginny.

"What!" She exclaimed, "Ron, I wouldn't! Harry?" She turned to Harry, who looked away from her. "You believe it?"

"Twenty-seven Death Eaters told us Ginny, we're here to tell you to leave before you get taken in." Ron said forcefully, "Though I don't know why we are doing this."

"Ron, I'm not a Death Eater!" Ginny exclaimed, standing back up with a hand on her cheek. "Why would I be? Voldemort ruined my life! Why would I want to be a Death Eater?" She asked rhethorically.

"DAMN IT GINNY! I DON'T KNOW! YOU TELL US! ALL WE KNOW IS, TWENTY-SEVEN DEATH EATERS TOLD US THIS!" Ron shouted, "IF IT HAD BEEN ONE DEATH EATER, I WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT, BUT TWENTY-BLOODY-SEVEN?!"

"RON! Listen to me! I'm NOT a Death Eater!" Ginny shouted.

"Then tell me," Ron said, "Where were you on the first of August? In the evening around the time six till nine?"

"I've already told you that I was around Janine's!" Ginny exclaimed, "Ask her!"

"How can I? She was murdered! And all of the evidence points to you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Evidence? EVIDENCE! What evidence!" Ginny exclaimed.

"All you need to know is that we have it." Ron stated bitterly, "Now leave before we take you to Azkaban." Ginny looked shocked and looked back at Harry.

"Please do not tell me you believe this Harry." Ginny begged, "I would never betray you!"

"Leave Ginny." Ron repeated, Ginny looked at him, then to all her family before speaking.

"You have made the biggest mistake of your life Ronald Weasley, and I won't be coming back when your grovelling at my feet." She stated, before apparting away. Molly broke down whilst the Weasley brothers, Hermione, Sirius and Remus sat there in shock.

"Ron, she couldn't have possibly..." Hermione trailed off.

"She betrayed us all Hermione. Now we've just given her the chance to hide." Ron stated, glancing at Harry, who had collapsed on the sofa with his head in his hands. "You weren't to know mate." Ron said to his friend, who nodded into his hands.

They all sat in silence, just contemplating what had just happened.

Ginny firstly went to Gringotts to get the little money she had before heading off. Having nowhere to go, she apparated to a homeless shelter in London and stayed there for a few nights, thinking about what she could do.

Deciding that she wanted to persist with the idea of her dream career, she brought a small apartment in Borehamwood, which was on the outskirts of London, and she changed her name to Virginia Summers.

Virginia found a job in a small fashion house less than an hours drive from her house (Harry had insisted that she learn to drive) and she worked as a sales clerk, it was a start.

It took her less than a month to get her life back on track, and for that she was glad.

Seven weeks had passed since Ginny had been kicked out, and some shocking news reached the Weasley's and Harry. She was innocent. The Death Eaters main goals were to ruin Harry's life, and in a last attempt, they had decided to try telling Harry that Ginny was a Death Eater, and it had worked. In all of the Death Eaters trail's, they were questioned with Veritaserum, and Dumbledore had told the family after the last trail that Ginny was innocent and that they'd made a big mistake.

They tried owling Ginny, but the owl always came back with unopened letters. The Weasley brothers soon gave up, ashamed at what they had done to their sister, though Harry and Molly kept trying to find her for years afterwards, with no success.

Virginia's biggest shock came weeks after she had moved and settled in. She was unsure at first, but after talking to a muggle doctor, it was verified. She was pregnant. Knowing she couldn't bear getting rid of the baby, she went into work a few days later and told her new boss, Elsa Greenway.

She nervously knocked on the door of her bosses office after the secretary told her to go through.

"Come in." A voice called, Virginia nervously entered and sat in the chair, after a moment of silence, Elsa looked up. "Something I could help you with Virginia?" She asked. Virginia nervously played with her hands.

"I know I've only just been employed, but please hear me out and please let me keep my job." Virginia started, Elsa nodded for her to continue, "I'm pregnant. And I know that might mean that I might be a little late or things but I promise to work just as hard and-"

"Virginia." Elsa said, stopping the young womans rant, "I will let you carry on working here. You act much more mature than the others and you look a keeper, but I still expect you to be at work on time." The woman said, raising an eyebrow at Virginia, who looked completely relieved.

"Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me." She said happily, Elsa smiled at her.

"I also wanted to speak to you today about these drawings." Elsa held up a fashion drawing which Virginia had done, it was a brief sketch of a wedding dress, Virginia looked shocked.

"Oh nuts! I'm sorry, I was bored the other afternoon because there were no customers and-"

"Whoa!" Elsa exclaimed, "I like it girl, maybe you have some more I could have a look at? As I suppose being a clerk isn't the job you want forever. Maybe I could help you reach those better heights." Virginia looked excited.

"Really? Oh, I could bring my sketchbook to you if you wanted." Virginia suggested, Elsa nodded.

"I'd like that, then maybe I could introduce you to one of my private clients whom you could work with." She suggested, Virginia nodded. "Well, you had better get back to work, thank you for informing me of your condition and congratulations." Elsa said with a smile, Virginia nodded slightly.

"Thank you, for everything." She said, then left with a grin on her face.

Throughout the years, Virginia slowly made great leaps in her career ladder. She had a beautiful daughter, Paisley, and she lived for her. Virginia went from being a clerk, to a fashion assistant to Elsa, then she went into partnership with Elsa, then finally, she opened a small shop a little away from Elsa's, designing and making clothes, and also tailoring some to suit certain people. Her shop done well and she was invited to lots of fashion shows, her name was becoming nationwide in the fashion industry. Her daughter was a model in all of her walks and Virginia made a trademark, Summers Designs and sold her merchandise to big shopping stores in London whilst she also worked in her base shop, tailoring for people from all over for thousands of occasions.


	3. Chapter 3 Letter from Hogwarts

Chapter 3 – Letter from Hogwarts 

Virginia was up early that morning, she had an important customer coming to work and she was also taking Paisley, who had yet to come down for breakfast.

"Paisley! Get down here or I'll be late!" Virginia called up the stairs, she then went back down the hall and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail before going back into the kitchen to finish cooking Paisley's breakfast, bacon rasher sandwiches.

Five minutes after, Virginia heard Paisley running down the stairs and then jump around the last bit. The stairs in the living room curved on the last few stairs and there was a glass wall down the stairs because Virginia had them built when she moved into the house. Around the curved bit was a small round banister, which Paisley always grabbed and swung into the living room on.

The small red head ran into the kitchen and landed on a chair.

"Morning Mum!" She exclaimed, not a bit out of breath, Virginia smiled.

"Morning. The stairs in the hall would get you down here faster y'know." She commented, Paisley grinned.

"I know, but I don't really care about that tiny factor." She said with a grin, helping herself to the bacon sandwiches.

"Now Missy, you need to hurry up, we are going to be late if you don't and I have to stop by Elsa's to get some fabric." Virginia said, finishing the washing up in the sink.

"Oh? Why?" Paisley asked.

"I have a difficult customer, she wants a _certain_ kind of lace on her wedding dress." Virginia explained sarcastically, Paisley nodded.

"Cool." She muttered, Virginia smiled.

After Paisley finished her breakfast, they made their way to Virginia's studios or 'fashion house' as Elsa called it. It was the middle of July and it was a great warm summer day, Paisley had finished junior school earlier in the month and nearly everyday she had gone to a summer club with her friends, though today she was going to work with her Mum to help out and earn some extra pocket money.

As she was driving, Virginia thought she spotted an owl. 'No, couldn't be.' She thought, then carried on driving.

They stopped by Elsa's quickly and then drove to the Summers Designs fashion house. Virginia unlocked the door and was about to enter when an owl swooped down and sat on the windowsill, looking at them expectantly. Paisley looked as shocked as Virginia, who hesitantly approached it and took the letter from it's leg. She should've known Hogwarts would offer Paisley a place, both of the girls parents were pure-bloods, she wouldn't exactly be a squib.

Virginia handed the letter to Paisley and opened the door, walking in after the owl flew in. Paisley walked over to the table with her letter.

"Hey Mum? You reckon this place is real? Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Paisley asked, looking up, Virginia nodded slightly.

"We'll check it out, P." She replied, Paisley nodded and read through the lists of things she would need.

Virginia bustled around the room in the shop where she done private work, making sure it was presentable for her customer whilst Paisley wandered around the main shop, waiting for customers with Karl, one of the clerks.

"Hey V." A feminine voice said, Virginia turned and faced Charlene Yung, her fifteen year old apprentice. Charlene had joined Virginia the year before and was currently going into year eleven. Charlene only took one day off a week, and that was to go to school to learn English, maths, science and French.

"Hey C." Virginia said fondly, Charlene was a great apprentice and a good friend.

"Anything for me to do?" Charlene asked, looking around, Virginia smiled.

"You can go talk to Karl for a while if you like, Miss-soon-to-be-Mrs Jacobs hasn't turned up yet." Virginia said, "She's late."

"Oh, they could learn to be on time at least." Charlene stated, walking out. Virginia went out also, satisfied that the room looked alright.

"Hey Mum, anything I can do?" Paisley asked, Virginia looked around and noticed some child-sized mannequins with no clothes on.

"Yeah, you could find something for those mannequins." Virginia stated, pointing to them, Paisley nodded and went to check the size of it.

The shop was quite big and had platforms with mannequins all over the place. It also had separate areas, the woman's, children, men's and teens areas, then there was a lingerie area too. Because it was quite early still, hardly any customers had come in. Virginia had a small staff load too, they worked efficiently so not many were needed. There was Karl Ainsley, Charlie-Jo Macey and Anne Pone, they were the part-time-clerks, then Phoebe Macey, Charlie-Jo's elder sister, who was a fitter and also a nurse in training, though Phoebe only came in when Virginia couldn't work, and finally was Charlene Yung, Virginia's apprentice. Karl was the only male member of staff in Virginia's work place, the other school kids thought it 'gay' to work there apparently, though Karl didn't mind as it was quite obvious that he had his eye on Charlene. During the school term, Virginia had other staff, but they preferred to let the teens do full time in the summer for six or seven weeks.

The other two clerks came in later and Miss Kyan, soon to be Mrs Jacobs, was still late.

"Why is she so _late_! I have work to do!" Virginia exclaimed, the clerks all looked over at her, as did the few customers.

The door opened and a large group of rowdy teens walked in, the girls chatting excitedly whilst they dragged the boys in.

"Hey Charlie!" One of the girls shouted, the pretty black haired clerk looked over and groaned. "Service here!" Charlie-Jo walked over with a fake smile on her face, she obviously didn't like the girls.

"Man I hate those bitches." Anne commented, coming from the back of the store and sending sympathetic looks at Charlie-Jo.

"Should we save her?" Virginia asked, Anne shrugged.

"Sure, the commission isn't worth going through what that lot say to you." She replied, Virginia nodded and approached the group, hearing the snide comments they made about Charlie-Jo.

"Excuse me, but if you can't respect my staff, I must ask you to leave." Virginia said curtly, placing a hand on Charlie-Jo's shoulder. "CJ, I need you to pop down to the basement and get me a few boxes of the new orders, we should get them put out already. Then would you just put them in the store room for me? We can have a look through later, I think you all deserve something." She said with a smile, Charlie-Jo nodded.

"Thanks V." She said with a grin, then nodded and left.

"Whoa! Do we get free stuff if we work'd here? We would get employee discoun' too!" An annoying girl who was smacking her gum said with a Londoner's accent, Virginia smiled slightly.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have no spaces on my staff for people who don't respect my current staff, now if you'd excuse me, my private customer has arrived." With that, she left and went over to the posh cow who was trying out everything she could to be difficult. "Miss Kyan, how good to see you." Virginia greeted, "Let me take you to the back. Would you like a tea or coffee maybe?"

"A coffee with two sugars would be nice, oh, and the milk in _before_ the hot water, I cannot _stand_ typical coffee, it has to have the right… richness." Miss Kyan said pompously, Virginia rolled her eyes at the clerks, who were stifling their laughs because Paisley was doing a very accurate impression of the woman, copying the hand movements and the way she walked. Charlene followed Virginia.

"Charlene, would you mind just quickly getting a coffee for Miss Kyan?" She asked, Charlene nodded and went to the kitchens.

After a few hours, Miss Kyan left and Virginia really could've killed her.

"What does she think she's doing!" She exclaimed, "_I want a silk bodice with a panel going down the skirt. It must have roses embroidered on it._" She imitated, the girls giggled. "Argh! Anyway, she's gone for a few weeks at least. I'll ask Phoebe to help with some of the hand stitching, I still have to start on that range for the show next year."

"I've got a few fashion drawings I'd like you to have a look at actually." Anne said thoughtfully, Virginia nodded.

"Just bring them in. I might use some of your ideas in the show of course." Virginia told the teen, who nodded.

"I'm actually honoured to have you look at them, let alone use them. Your going really far." Anne said to Virginia, who smiled.

"Thank you. But this big show next year will determine how far I get in America." She stated with a sigh.

"You'll do great Mum." Paisley encouraged, they others nodded.

"We're still modelling, right?" Charlie-Jo asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't think of anybody else." Virginia stated.

"That's good." Anne said with a fake sternness in her voice.

"Me and Paisley are gonna go grab some pizza from Heebie Geebie's, anyone want anything?" Virginia asked, the others nodded.

"Sure, pepperoni please." Charlie-Jo requested.

"Margarita, only veggie one that I like." Anne stated.

"Hawaiian." Charlene said with a smile.

"Margarita too please." Karl said with a grin, licking his lips in anticipation.

"K then, three margarita's, a Hawaiian, pepperoni and Paisley would most probably b having the vegetarian mix, am I right?" Virginia asked, turning to her daughter, who nodded.

"Of course, Jake's gonna have to put some ham on it like usual." She said pompously, Virginia nodded.

"We'll be back in less than an hour. I have to pick up some things. I'm handing control of the shop over of Charlene, if any bitches come in and harass you, ask them to leave politely and if they don't call me." She instructed, the others rolled their eyes, they'd been through this drill too many times.

"Will do." Charlene told her boss. "Now go get our pizzas!" Virginia smiled at them all and led Paisley out.

"She acts like our Mother's sometimes." Karl stated, the other three nodded in agreement and went their separate ways to work.

Virginia and Paisley were walking in silence to the pizza shop, it was a good ten minute walk but as it was so hot today, they decided to walk.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about this school?" Paisley asked, Virginia stopped and turned to face her daughter.

"I personally think it'll be a great experience." She said honestly. "If you want to go, go, but anything, and I repeat, _anything_ upsets you, just call me strait away and I'll come bring you home." Virginia said softly and with a huge smile, Paisley smiled back and hugged her Mum.

"Thanks Mummy." She said. Virginia kept her arm around Paisley's shoulders as they carried on walking to Heebie Geebie's to get everyone's pizzas.


	4. Chapter 4 Behind the Brick Wall

Chapter 4 

After Paisley had sent back her reply to the school on the twenty-fifth of July, Virginia rethought her plans for the opening of her new store that was coming up in two weeks. She decided that her and Paisley would go a few days earlier so that they could get Paisley's supplies and they'd meet Charlene, Karl, Anne, Phoebe and Charlie-Jo at the hotel on the day of the opening so that they could get ready. The staff of Virginia's fashion house base only knew that Paisley had been accepted into an extremely private school in the north, nothing else. Virginia had explained the need of not telling people about Hogwarts to Paisley as much as she could without revealing herself as a witch who tried to forget her past.

Virginia was in her attic, sitting by a small trunk which held the most prized possessions of hers and Paisley's life. It was sitting open and Virginia was looking at each of the items, Paisley's first teeth, the baby bracelet that Elsa had gotten Paisley after she was born for the christening, Virginia had never regretted appointing Elsa as Paisley's God-Mother. Other item included trinkets and a charm bracelet which she had in her previous life as a witch; she had a new charm bracelet now, as did Paisley. The ring Harry had proposed to her with was in the box also, as well as the one thing she wanted to remain hidden forever.

Her wand.

It was eleven inches, maple, thin, core of unicorn hair and great for defence. That's what Oliver had told her and it had defended her well in the forbidden forest when her, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone in blindly to search for clues that helped them uncover a load of Slytherin's who were Death Eaters secretly in her sixth year. She remembered it as though it were yesterday.

_"Harry… I don't like this." Hermione whispered, her wand out and guiding the way._

_"Mione! Shh!" Ron hissed, Hermione glared at her boyfriend but said nothing._

_"Shh!" Harry exclaimed from the front, Ginny and him had been going out for a while and were used to their friends bickering._

_Ginny could here quiet talking from up ahead and watched as Harry motioned them all to be quiet. He crept up ahead and indicated them to come forward as he peered through some bushes, what shocked Ginny the most was that there were people in the forest, not centaurs, not the giant spiders, _Hogwarts students_. More specifically, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson._

_"The Dark Lord wants us to do it so we shall!" Parkinson shrieked. "So let's go do our job! We _have_ to kill that little slut Weasley if we're to live through this." Ginny's face paled of colour as Pansy continued ranting. The other three looked at her before Harry shot out._

_"Stupefy!" He shouted, knocking down Crabbe. Parkinson reacted quickly and started firing random curses as Hermione, Ron and Ginny joined the fray. Parkinson faced Ginny and screamed "Crucio!", Ginny quickly ducked and cast a bat bogey curse before shouting out the most random curse to appear in her mind at that moment, "Confundo!". Pansy looked around in bewilderment._

_"Good going Gin!" Ron congratulated._

Virginia was glad that Paisley wasn't home, she was spending the day with Charlene and the girls from the shop, seeing a movie and getting an ice cream, then having a girly sleepover. The girls loved Paisley to bits, like big sisters would, they argued, they had fun and they were there for each other.

The two weeks past quickly after Virginia buried her wand back into the box. Soon, they were on their way to Diagon Alley.

Virginia played dumb about knowing here it was and let her daughter drag her into the Leaky Cauldron. Virginia talked to Tom, the bar keeper and asked for a room before the two deposited their bags and made their way out back, where Tom told them how to enter Diagon Alley. It really scared Virginia that he was going on about recognising her from somewhere, she had only gotten away with it by saying she was famous in the muggle world.

Virginia and Paisley walked down the street towards Gringotts, Virginia tried to act ignorant to this world but as Paisley was too busy trying to look in all directions, Virginia wasn't noticed.

"C'mon, Tom said that Gringotts is the big white building." Virginia instructed, dragging her daughter through the doors of the bank, but not after reminding her daughter discreetly not to stare at the goblins.

The two approached a free desk.

"Yes?" The goblin asked.

"Um… Hi, we came to exchange some money." Virginia stated.

"How much exactly?" The goblin asked.

"Five hundred for the time being." Virginia stated, unloading wads of cash onto the desk. The goblin silently counted the money before exchanging it.

"Five hundred muggle sterling into eighty galleons, two hundred and seventy-six sickles and two thousand knuts." The goblin informed them, shovelling the money into a seemingly endless leather pouch before handing it to them.

"Good day to you to." Paisley grumbled. Virginia giggled and pushed Paisley out of the shop.

"Where to first then?" Virginia asked, latching the pouch onto her waistband.

"Um…" Paisley checked her list. "Uniform or equipment first?"

"Uniform." Virginia said, Paisley nodded and scanned her uniform list.

"Where would we buy this stuff?" She asked, Virginia scanned the list also.

"Robes." She muttered, "How about a robe shop?" She said sarcastically, Paisley rolled her eyes.

"Oh, look!" Paisley pointed to a shop. "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions!"

Virginia and Paisley went to the shop and as they opened the door, a woman was immediately upon them.

"Ahh, Hogwarts m'dear?" The woman asked, Paisley nodded nervously and was ushered over to a stool, Virginia sat next to a woman in a chair at the side and sighed.

"Oh, hello." The black haired woman said kindly.

"Morning." Virginia said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but is that your daughter?" The woman asked, Virginia nodded, slightly confused. "My, you look too young to be a mother." She stated. "I'm Elizabeth Teir."

"Virginia Summers." Virginia stated politely.

"Is it her first year?" Elizabeth asked, Virginia nodded. "My daughter's going into first year also." Elizabeth stated, nodding at the girl who was standing nervously on the other stool.

Paisley stood on the stool and glanced at the pretty raven-haired girl next to her.

"Hey, I'm Paisley." She said cheerfully. The girl turned to her.

"Chenyce." She told Paisley. "Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah, I didn't even know about it." Paisley said, "I'm probably gonna fail."

"No your not." Chenyce stated knowingly, "Your muggleborn obviously, there are bound to be other muggleborns. Though you wouldn't want to be in Slytherin, my brother said they are all evil sods."

"Oh." Paisley muttered, a bit confused with the strange word the girl was using.

"Got your wand yet?" Chenyce asked, Paisley shook her head.

"This is the first store me and my Mum have been too." She explained.

"Cool, mine and my Mum's too. Wanna come around with us?" Chenyce asked.

"Sure." Paisley replied happily, she wanted to make new friends desperately, so she wasn't alone on her first day. "Shouldn't we ask our Mum's first though?" The two girls glanced over at their mothers, who were chatting.

"Nah, I'm sure they wouldn't mind the arrangement." Chenyce stated, Paisley grinned and nodded.

The two girls walked out of Madam Malkin's sometime after. They were going to go get all of their books before going to get their supplies for potions and other equipment, then they'd go get their wands.

The girls were having a great time and Virginia was having fun talking to the woman who reminded her of her mother, before she was turned out.

They carried on popping into different stores, just chatting, until they went to the emporium for a pet.

"Oh Mum!" Paisley exclaimed, running out of the shop before the two mothers had a chance o enter, Paisley grabbed Virginia's hand and dragged her into the shop, Elizabeth chuckled and followed. "Look! Isn't she adorable?" Virginia gasped, she had never seen anything as gorgeous as it.

It was curled up, asleep, in its cage, its little head resting on its paws. It was a tiny kitten, a tiny powder pink kitten, the colour of cherry blossoms.

"Oh my." Virginia muttered. Elizabeth came up behind her.

"Oh, that is a cute little thing." She commented, "Chenyce wants an owl, so you don't have to mind about her stealing that little thing." Virginia smiled.

"It says that I can have a cat Mum, can I have her? She's beautiful." Paisley said in awe, the tiny kitten, which was no bigger than seven inches. The kitten yawned and lifted its head up, looking at her company curiously.

"Yeah. Of course, it's your decision." Virginia replied, "Sure you don't want an owl?"

"Positive." Paisley stated, Virginia smiled and approached the counter.

"Hi, I'd like to buy the kitten over there." She said to the kind looking woman behind the counter.

"Oh? She's one of a kind she is." The woman stated, following Virginia back to the cage, "You never see cats of that colour anymore."

"How old is she?" Paisley asked as the woman came over.

"She's just over six weeks, so you'll have to take care of her." The woman stated, Paisley nodded enthusiastically.

"I will." She said.

"Good." The lady replied, opening the cage. She carefully picked the kitten up and handed her gently to Paisley, who cradled the tiny creature. "Would you like any cat care items?"

"Yes, we'll need the lot I'm afraid." Virginia said, the lady smiled and just walked back to the counter.

"No problem. That'd be feeding bowl, food, treats, litter tray, litter and travel cage." The lady told Virginia as she got the various things. "I'll do you a deal on them as your new here, eight galleons."

"Is that good?" Paisley asked Chenyce in a whisper, the other girl nodded.

"Okay then, thanks." Virginia said with a smile, handing over the money and taking the items which had been put into a shrinkable container that when you pressed a button, it shrunk and un-shrunk.

Chenyce got a lightning blue owl, and called it Bob, which was a dare from Paisley which she took. Virginia named the kitten for Paisley, she called it Sakura, which is 'Cherry Blossom' in Japanese.

The four made their way to the final shop that they needed to go to. Ollivanders Wands.

The two girls entered first, a bell chimed from somewhere in the back and an old man walked into the room.

"Ahh, I've been waiting for you." Ollivander stated, looking strait at Paisley, Virginia knew that Ollivander would know who she was, but it didn't matter for the moment. "Elizabeth Teir, I hope that wand suits you well, though I do not appreciate the amount of times you have to come back for a new wand." Ollivander said, Elizabeth smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little clumsy." She said in her own defence, Ollivander smiled suspiciously and turned to Chenyce.

"Hmm, lets see." Ollivander walked off whilst a tape measure flew out and started measuring every inch of the raven-haired girls body. "That will do." The tape measure fell to the floor. "Try this, willow, long, eight and a half inches, core of a phoenix." Chenyce gave it a wave, feeling completely stupid. Some wand boxes fell from a shelf and the wand was whipped away from her hand, another replacing it. "Holly, swishy, ten and three quarter inches long." Chenyce gave it a wave and bright, electric blue sparks flew out. The others clapped at the presentation. Now for young Miss Summers." Ollivander muttered, the tape measure started measuring Paisley this time as Ollivander looked around. "Your father is a powerful wizard Miss Summers, very courageous." He commented, Virginia and Paisley perked up.

"You know my father?" Paisley asked, Ollivander commanded the tape measurer to stop and came back over to them, he glanced at Virginia before handing Paisley a wand.

"I think answering that will get me into some serious trouble." Ollivander stated, glancing at Virginia again. "The time is coming soon Virginia, you'll be telling her soon." He stated. "Beechwood, nine inches, core of dragon heartstring." Paisley waved it but it was immediately snatched away from her hand. "Ebony, phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches." Paisley waved it and a bunch of boxes on Ollivanders desk blew up. "Oh." He muttered.

After another half hour of trying, Paisley started to get frustrated, maybe she wasn't cut out for this? Maybe she should just go to normal high school and be as normal as she could.

"Why, your just as tricky a customer as your father and grandparents. We'll find a wand." Ollivander stated, he left view and came back a second later with a long, thin box, "I wonder." He muttered and silently handed her a beautiful wand. Paisley waved it and immediately felt warmth take over her. "Hmm, ten and a quarter inches, willow with mahogany handle, and a phoenix feather. Very interesting."

"What's so interesting sir?" Paisley asked.

"Your wand, holds parts of your families. The same willow that went into your grandmother's and another woman of your families wands, then the same mahogany from your grandfathers wand. Then the core. This phoenix gave only two feathers to begin with, though around the time you would've been born, he donated another. The other two feathers went to your father and a very evil man. Lord Voldemort." Ollivander explained, Chenyce and Elizabeth gasped, while Virginia's faced drained of colour.

Virginia quickly paid for the wand, as did Elizabeth and then they left. Elizabeth was deep in thought whilst the two girls were engrossed in a conversation. They walked down to the ice cream parlour and ordered ice creams for the girls.

"I'm going to show Virginia my favourite shop, we'll be back before your finished girls." Elizabeth said, the two girls nodded and went back to their conversation as Virginia followed Elizabeth confusedly.

"Elizabeth stopped in a deserted alleyway, she cast silencing charms around them.

"Are you alright?" Virginia asked hesitantly.

"Your Ginny Weasley aren't you?" Elizabeth asked, Virginia looked shocked. "I've researched most aspects of Harry's life, I write the Harry Potter Adventures series, he tells me everything. I mean _everything_ too."

"Please, you can't tell anybody." Virginia begged.

"I won't, I understand why you left, I know what happened with the Death Eater scenario." Elizabeth explained briefly.

"How did you know it was me?" Virginia asked, Elizabeth smiled.

"Random things." Elizabeth stated, "Paisley was talking to a snake whilst you paid for her kitten. The wand details, Ollivander talked about the phoenix and Voldemort's and Harry's wands. I know the two couldn't be used against each other because of prior incantatem, so that was another clue. Then how Paisley looks so much like Lily potter, stunning green eyes and red hair. It made things seem much more simple t work out."

"Oh." Virginia muttered, "Please, not anybody."

"Your secrets safe with me." Elizabeth reassured, before leading them back to the ice-cream parlour.

"You weren't long." Paisley said, she had Sakura in her lap, hiding from the afternoon sun.

"Yeah, it wasn't so interesting." Virginia stated. "So, I want to try a bit of that gorgeous looking ice-cream." She added, Paisley rolled her eyes and passed her Mum the spoon.

"It's white chocolate fruit chip. It's really nice." Paisley told them, before grabbing another spoon and trying a bit of Chenyce's green apple strawberry combo.

They stayed at the ice-cream parlour from a while, just talking about nothing before Elizabeth and Chenyce had to go home to 'feed the family'. So they walked to the Leaky Cauldron together and went their separate ways.

AN: **Bummer: **You'll just have to wait and see (Smirks evilly) and i can't really tell you the answer to that question either.**I, the anonymous: **Thanx! I like my stories to be original, but it's hard because of the many more stories out there. **Sarahamanda: **Hmm, Harry and Ginny, they _might_ get back together and Harry _might_ get to know his daughter. **Jennifer:** Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5 Shadows of the past

**Chapter 5 – Shadows of the past**

"Mum?" Virginia rolled over in her bed, but the voice persisted, "Mum?" Was said a little louder, Virginia groaned and opened her eyes, seeing her daughters smiling face in her view.

"Yes P?" She asked blearily.

"We have to go do more shopping today, and open the new store." Paisley said excitedly, Virginia groaned and groggily got up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What time is it?" She asked, Paisley looked at her watch.

"Just after nine." She answered, Virginia nodded and got ready for the day, picking out a pair of light purpley/blue jeans and a beautiful purple shirt which was V-necked lowly. She was applying her makeup when Paisley came back in.

"Lets go get some breakfast then." Virginia stated, Paisley nodded and they went downstairs to the bar and restaurant to get their food. They came back upstairs around ten-thirty.

Virginia knew she had to tell her daughter about her past, and chose this time to do so.

"Paisley." Virginia said, Paisley looked at her questioningly, "I have to talk with you." They seated themselves on the big bed in Virginia's room.

"Shoot, Mum." Paisley said with a grin.

"Right, your gonna have to hear me out first alright?" Paisley nodded hesitantly, "Ok then, well, to start, your not muggle-born, you're a pure-blooded witch."

"What's that mean?" Paisley asked confusedly, Virginia sighed.

"It's means that you are born to parents whom are magical." She explained, "I'm a witch Paisley, your father…. was a wizard." Paisley sat there, shocked by this revelation.

"You're a witch?" She asked, Virginia nodded, "But, how?"

"I am, just trust me on that ok? I left the wizarding world after I became pregnant with you." Virginia said, Paisley frowned.

"So you are blaming my not knowing of this on me?!" The young girl exclaimed, "You knew that I would be a witch? You _hid_ my heritage from me?!"

"Paisley-"

"No Mum! That's not fair! Just- Just leave me alone for awhile!" Paisley exclaimed, storming out of the room to think about things, she went downstairs to the restaurant and sat at a table, her head in her hands, elbows supporting her on the table. A little while later, she heard footsteps approach her.

"Are you alright?" A woman's voice asked, Paisley looked up and saw a beautiful woman who looked in her early thirties, she had curly brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, I think I'm fine." Paisley replied, the woman nodded.

"Are you on your own?" She asked, Paisley nodded slightly.

"Sorta, had an argument with my Mum, she's upstairs in our rooms right now." She explained, the woman nodded.

"Well, if your on your own, would you like to join me and my family for lunch? We have a private room at the back." The woman explained, Paisley looked thoughtful and nodded.

"Thank you, I'd like that." She replied, "I'm Paisley Summers by the way."

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley, I'm a professor at Hogwarts." The woman introduced herself, Paisley nodded slightly.

"Oh." She followed Hermione to a room at the back and entered, there was a room full of red-heads, like her, and then only a few with non-red hair like Hermione.

"Hi all, I hope you don't mind, but Paisley was looking a bit lost so I invited her to have lunch with us." Hermione said to everyone.

"No, that's great Mione, she'll fit right in with that red hair." A handsome looking guy said, "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." He said, standing and walking over to her, holding out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Paisley Summers." Paisley replied shyly.

"Have a seat Paisley." Hermione offered, gesturing a chair that had appeared out of no-where, she stood there shocked for a moment.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered, blushing and taking the seat, the others laughed.

"Your muggle-born then." A man with black hair stated, Paisley shook her head.

"I don't think so, my Mum said I was a pure-blood or something." She stated, "Though she only just told me so…"

"Oh, that's interesting." The same black haired man muttered, "I'm Harry Potter by the way." He held a hand across the table and Paisley shook it.

"I'm Sirius Black." The other black haired guy said, he looked a bit older than the rest.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Another old man said, he looked much older and his eyes told Paisley that he had been through a lot of pain. "I teach History of Magic at Hogwarts."

"Cool, another teacher. What did you say you taught, Hermione?" Paisley asked politely, turning to the woman.

"Oh, I teach DADA, or defense against the dark arts." Hermione added at Paisley's confused look.

"Oh." Paisley muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm a first year too, so I don't know most of the stuff that happens in the classroom." A red haired girl opposite Paisley stated, "I'm Kaci by the way. It sucks knowing your Mum's gonna teach you." She stated, pointing to Hermione, who mock glared.

"I'm not that bad a teacher!" She exclaimed, Paisley giggled.

"What do your parents do Paisley?" Another red head asked, he was further down the table, past the group of kids. "I'm Charlie by the way." Paisley nodded slightly.

"Too many people." She muttered, "Oh, my Mum's quite a famous fashion designer, we're in London to open a store so we decided to get all of my things also, so my Mum's taking a holiday." Paisley explained.

"Oh? That sounds fun." A pretty woman who sat next to a twin said, "I'm Alicia." She further explained.

"What about your Dad? What does he do?" One of the twins asked.

"Dad? Oh, I have no father." Paisley said with some force, they looked a bit shocked, "Sorry. That's half of what the argument was about." She made up, it could've been true, her father was a wizard, she hadn't known.

"Never mind." Hermione soothed, "A famous fashion designer? What's her name?"

"Virginia Summers, she owns Summers Designs, that's her fashion label." Paisley explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked with some shock, "I love that trademark! The children's recent autumn range is excellent." She commented, Paisley blushed lightly.

"Nice to know someone appreciates some of my designs." She stated, "Me, my Mum and Charlene spent ages on that lot."

"Wait a second, I recognise you!" An older girl exclaimed "You're a model on each of the runs!" Paisley nodded.

"Yeah, I normally model my Mum's work, though I do magazines and things also." Paisley explained.

"That must be fun, being a model." The girl said with envy, "Oh, I'm Lorraine by the way, I'm going into third year Gryffindor." She explained.

"Oh, Gryffindor?" She inquired, Hermione nodded.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." The woman explained.

"Oh, what's the best house than?" Paisley asked.

"Gryffindor!" The others all exclaimed, Paisley sat shock still.

"O…K." She muttered, Remus Lupin chuckled.

"All of us are Gyffindors, or going to be in there." He explained, Paisley nodded dumbly.

"OK then." She muttered, she was about to speak when another red head came in the room. "Oh, hi Mum." Paisley said cheerfully.

Virginia stood in front of the group in silence for a moment.

"Paisley, we're leaving, go get your things." She said angrily, Paisley looked confused.

"Why? We only just got here yesterday! What about the store?" She asked.

"Paisley, please, lets just _go_." Virginia said, staring meaningfully at her daughter, Paisley came forward and Virginia stood in front of her, now glaring at the others, "As for you, stay away from my daughter you _traitors_, she doesn't need _you_ in her life." Virginia turned to leave but was called back.

"Ginny! You can't just leave!" It was Hermione, Virginia turned and glared at her.

"I can and I will! And my names Virginia!" She shouted at the other woman. "I want you to have no part in mine or my daughters life!"

"No part? We're your family for Merlin's sake Ginny!"

"Family? HA! What bloody family will turn out an eighteen year old because they believe a DEATH EATER!" Virginia shouted, Paisley looked shocked.

"We know it wasn't you now!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated, "We're sorry!"

"Sorry? SORRY!" Virginia shouted, "You ruined my LIFE! Paisley was all I lived for. I had NOTHING! And now, I'm a successful career woman and mother on my own! I'm fine without you! I HATE YOU!"

"You need us! Stay! If not for us, than for Paisley! She deserves to know Harry! It's obvious that he's her father!" Hermione exclaimed, Virginia looked as if she had been slapped, Harry looked completely shocked.

"Don't… you… _dare_… play… that… card… on… _me_." Virginia said threateningly through gritted teeth. "I won't stay. As far as I'm concerned, I have no family except Paisley. I had no friends before I turned nineteen. And I _certainly_ never wanted to be cast out. As far as I'm concerned, I was raped, and my daughter is a beautiful miracle." She stated, "Let's leave Paisley." Virginia tried to usher her daughter from the room, but Harry, Ron and Hermione cast spells on the door so it wouldn't open. "Open the bloody door." Virginia muttered dangerously, glaring at them.

"Ginny! We apologised! We're sorry!" Ron exclaimed, he approached her, but she took a step back, but still made sure Paisley was behind her.

"Sorry? How can you be bloody sorry Ron?!" Virginia exclaimed, "I was abandoned! By my so called 'family' and 'fiancée'!"

"Ginny please, we're sorry." Harry begged, coming forward also, Virginia shook her head and looked down.

"Open the door, I want to leave. Don't _ever_ try to contact me or my daughter ever again." She stated, Harry opened the door from it's lock for her and Virginia looked at them all one last time. "Let's go to get our things Paisley." Paisley watched her mother leave the room and looked back at Harry, their identical green eyes locked for a moment before Paisley looked down.

"I have no father, please just listen to my Mum, you've hurt her enough already." She whispered, with that, the red haired girl left, leaving Harry heart-broken.

**AN: Thankyou for the reviews! I was wondering if someone could tell me the details of this other story, the one with the fashion thing because i was told of it halfway through writing this story on my harrypotterfanfiction.com account but the person who notified me of it didn't give me any details, thank you for the help.**


	6. Chapter 6 Hide and Seek

Chapter 6 – Hide and Seek 

Harry was determined, he had found out that he had a daughter a few weeks ago, and now he would meet her properly. After a bit of research on the internet, he had found out Virginia's main workplace was in a town called Borehamwood on the outskirts of London, and he planned on paying a little visit.

Virginia sat in her office, sketching more ideas for her fashion show the next year. Through the window on the right wall she could see Charlene working on a dress with Phoebe, which they were busy making for a school charity show.

A knock on her door brought her out of her musings.

"Hey V, there's a _very_ fit customer waiting in the shop who wants a tailor made suit, want me to sort out a date or are you going to let him through now?" Charlie-Jo asked with a grin, Virginia looked at her half finished work.

"Why do customers always come at awkward times? Didn't you tell him we were closed for a while?" She asked, Virginia had shut the shop down for the day so that they could get everything moved around and sorted out. Charlie-Jo nodded.

"He said it was important to see you." Charlie-Jo stated, Virginia sighed.

"Fine. Tell him I'll be out in a moment." She muttered, Charlie-Jo nodded and left. Phoebe and Charlene went to the front of the store to see the fit guy after Charlie-Jo had told them about him. Virginia went out of her office and down the corridor to the main shop. She opened the staff door and looked around, the guy had his back to her, he had messy black hair and wore fitting jeans and a dress shirt. Charlie-Jo, Charlene, Phoebe and Anne were all ogling him, whilst Karl rolled his eyes. Virginia walked forward and up to him.

"Afternoon, how may I help you?" She asked, the man turned and grinned, causing Virginia to gasp. "How- What are _you_ doing here?" She sneered.

"I'm here to buy a suit." He stated, Virginia glared at him.

"I told you never to contact me again! J-Just leave!" She shouted at him, pointing to the door.

"Ginny-"

"_Get… out… Potter_." She spat, Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Please, we need to talk about this." He pleaded.

"What is there to talk about?" Virginia asked, "I was kicked out of my home, from my life and from _everything_. What more could you say to me?"

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured, "I never believed it Gin, neither did Mione. We continued searching for you. We just wanted you to know that we're sorry, alright?"

"No! It's not alright Harry! I was kicked out of my own home!" Virginia exclaimed. "You didn't even stick up for me!"

"And I'm incredibly sorry! If I could make it up to you I would Gin!" Harry exclaimed, Virginia sighed.

"Paisley's been… different for these past few weeks. It's strange. She won't talk to me. I didn't want this to interfere with our lives but it obviously has. You've caused enough damage to me and my daughter." Virginia stated, "I can't keep you away from her whilst she's at school, but I ask you to respect my wishes and leave both of us alone. We've done fine without you, your not needed in our lives, and I certainly don't want my daughter anywhere near Ron."

"Virginia please, I'm sorry. I never believed it in the first place, just, it seemed to make sense at the time." Harry told her quietly. "It's eating me up inside knowing I have a daughter out there who I can't know! Please just give me a chance to make this up to you?" Harry asked, Virginia sighed again.

"Lets just leave it for the moment Harry. Come back another time." Virginia said to him before walking off and back to her offices. Harry stared after her and as the staff door clicked shut, he turned and walked back to a safe apparition point so he could apparate back to the Burrow.

Harry arrived just in time for the weekly 'family' dinner.

"Hey Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked his Godson, who sighed.

"I saw Virginia." He stated, they all turned to him.

"What did she say?" "Where was she?" "Is she okay?" Came three of the loudest questions.

"She's alright." Harry told them, "But she wants us to have no part in hers or Paisley's lives." He added.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said sympathetically.

"Don't be. It's my fault for not sticking up for her in the first place." Harry stated. "Anyway, I'm going to go back."

"Harry, you should respect her wishes." Molly scolded, "If she doesn't want us there, then we shouldn't go."

"I'm not giving up on her Molly!" Harry exclaimed, "And I'm not giving up on Paisley either!"

"Harry, she's asked you not to interfere!" Hermione exclaimed, "You should respect that."

"It's not my damn fault she left in the first place! It's your bastard of a husbands bloody fault!" Harry shouted at the brown haired woman.

"Hey! Don't you bloody start on me!" Ron shouted.

"It's your damn fault!" Harry shouted back, "You're the one who punched her! You're the bloody one who made her leave!"

"And you agreed with me!" Ron defended.

"I didn't! I told you I didn't! But you always had to be bloody right!" Harry shouted. "It's your damned fault I don't know my daughter!"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No Harry, it's not my fault. You didn't do anything to stop her leaving. So you can have some of the blame also." Ron stated through gritted teeth. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"She should've been given a fair trail at least!" Harry shouted, "Y'know what? You may have your little family, but I've always been stopped from having mine and now it's just ten times bloody worse because of the fact that I have a daughter I can't know! Keep your damn family Ron and have fun." Harry shouted before apparating away.


	7. Chapter 7 ReIntroductions

**Chapter 7 – Re-Introductions**

Virginia drove to work a week after Harry had turned up to the store. She hadn't told Paisley about his 'visit' and her staff hadn't mentioned it since it had happened. She pulled into her usual parking space before getting out, locking the door and walking over to her store. Charlene had come early today so that she could finish her dress and start on the suit she still had to make for the fashion show in the following October.

"C?" Virginia called out.

"In here." Came a voice from the work room, Virginia smiled and followed the voice. When she saw the dress, she gasped. It was a beautiful shimmering purple prom gown. It had no sleeves or straps though it had matching gloves, which were hanging over a chair. "You like?" Charlene asked apprensively, she had not let Virginia see the dress at all and had made Phoebe help her instead.

"I love." Virginia stated, she felt the soft fabric in her fingers and circled the dress which was sitting on a mannequin.

She spent awhile checking the seams and things until she heard knocking on the door to the shop.

"That better not be those stupid kids again." Virginia muttered, walking back into the store and up to the door, she pulled back a blind and frowned when she saw who stood there, she slowly unlocked the door and opened it slowly. "What are you doing here? I could call the police you know."

"I came to talk." The man stated, Virginia rolled her eyes and opened the door further, before leading him to her office.

"Spill, I haven't got much time until the store opens." She stated.

"Virginia, please can we just talk like adults?"

"Are we not then, Harry?" She asked sarcastically.

"Virginia, I'm truly sorry and I want to make up for all this. Please just give me a chance!" Harry exclaimed.

"How do I know it won't happen again Harry? It's bad enough that Paisley's entering this world, let alone me going back." Virginia said softly. "It's all too complicated right now."

"Let me help you uncomplicated it then." Harry suggested, Virginia smiled slyly and cocked her head to look up at him.

"You can't sew can you?" She asked in mock curiosity, Harry frowned.

"No, hopeless with a needle. Why?" He asked.

"That's my complications right now." Virginia stated, "I have a year to create a range of clothes for a huge fashion show which could lead to me being successful in American or not."

"Ah." Harry muttered.

"Yeah, exactly." Virginia said.

"See, we are talking like adults again." Harry stated with a grin, breaking the small and awkward silence that had fallen over them. Virginia smiled slightly.

"I guess we are." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry said again, Virginia sighed and shook her head.

"I know it was mainly Ron, Harry. It's just that… I don't know. I don't want to hurt Paisley." She told him, "Or myself."

"I want to be part of your lives, please let me try?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this is an eleven year old girl we are talking about here, you'll have to deal with parenthood for goodness sake! She can't just be a toy to play with." Virginia said to him.

"I know that and I'm willing to do anything for her." Harry stated, "And you." Virginia blushed.

"Harry…"

"Shh, please don't say anything." Harry whispered, closing the small space between them. He looked into her eyes, strait into her chocolate brown depths and leant down slowly-

"Virginia-" Charlene burst in, the two flew apart quickly. "Oh- um- sorry." She muttered, going bright red, Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair as Virginia cleared her throat.

"What did you want C?" She asked.

"Um, just wanted to tell you that Miss Kyan cancelled for this afternoon." Charlene muttered before leaving.

"Oh great. At least I have a free afternoon now." Virginia muttered.

"Maybe I could treat you to an ice cream then?" Harry asked, Virginia smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that." She told him.

"I could manage the store if you wanted, Kyle's here early." Charlene told Virginia.

"Thanks, but I have work that needs to be finished." Virginia stated.

"If it's Miss Kyan's paperwork, I'd be happy to do it, you need a day off." Charlene said, Virginia frowned.

"You sound like Elsa." She accused, Charlene just smirked, stuck her tongue out then left.

"Leave already!" Harry and Virginia heard the teen shout, Harry just shook his head and laughed.

"Want to get some brunch then?" Harry asked, Virginia just nodded.

"Sure, I'd love too." She replied with a smile before following Harry out.

The two pent the day together, firstly getting a McDonalds brunch, then they walked around town for awhile before heading to Heebie Geebie's for a late lunch. They then rented a movie and went back to Virginia's place.

"Argh! I hate this bit!" Virginia squealed, she hid herself in Harry's shoulder when the most gruesome part of the movie came, sticking needles into Jimmy-Angel's eyes.

"They have the whole concept of witchcraft wrong." Harry stated with a chuckle, "I mean, I've _never_ stuck a needle into a guys _eye_" He added.

"Harry, this is a different _kind_ of witchcraft, it's wicca." Virginia stated, peeking out from behind Harry's shoulder to watch Sally and Gillian bury the body.

"Wicca is a completely strange thing to me. I prefer my wand." Harry told her, taking his eyes off the screen to look at the small woman, who looked up to him.

"I haven't used mine in ages." She said quietly, Harry nodded and leant down, staring into Virginia's chocolate brown depths for a second time that day.

"Mum?" A voice called, breaking Harry and Virginia apart once again, Virginia sighed.

"In here Paisley." She called back, standing up off of the chair, Harry stood also.

The red haired girl walked into the room and dumped her bag on the floor in the corner.

"You'll never guess what happened, Ziggy and Greg got into an argument and…" Paisley trailed off as she looked up at Harry from her position by her bag. She looked between her mother and the man she knew to be her father.

"Paisley, you never really got introduced properly last time." Virginia said softly and carefully, anticipating a blow. "This is your father, Harry Potter."

"Hey Paisley." Harry said to the girl, who stood, looking stuck.

"Um…" Paisley muttered.

"Harry's staying for dinner tonight, so you can talk a little." Virginia added.

"T- That'll be cool." Paisley stuttered. "Um… I'll be back down later." With that, she ran up the stairs. Virginia let out the breath she'd been holding.

"That went well." She muttered, Harry just looked down at his feet.

"I didn't even know about her, it was expected." He muttered. "Maybe I shouldn't stay for dinner tonight."

"No, please stay, she'll want to get to know you." Virginia said to him. "Reckon we should have Chinese or Roast?" She asked, Harry grinned and shook his head. She always knew how to make him laugh, even now after they hadn't seen each other in twelve years.

Paisley sat on the top of the stairs, listening to her parents talk. What had happened between them? Why did her Mum leave in the first place? Harry seemed like a nice guy, but the question of her Mum leaving in the first place was a huge problem to her.

After a while, she went up to her room, it was the second largest bedroom, her Mum's room being the biggest one and it was powder pink. She loved pink, it was her favourite colour. She jumped onto her bed and lay down with her head on the pillow, thinking of nothing much. Paisley laughed as she watched her tiny kitten try to jump onto the bed.

"Hey Sakura, need help?" The kitten just stared at her with big round sapphire eyes. Paisley smiled and leant over her bed, picking the little kitten up and sitting Sakura on her stomach so she could stroke her. "Why did Harry leave? Or my Mum leave? I mean, nothing could've been that bad, right?" The kitten meowed in response and Paisley sighed before going back to thinking silently.

"Paisley! Come down for dinner!" Virginia called up the stairs, she moved back into the dining room where Harry was setting the table. "She'll adjust, in time."

"I know, but it's strange, I've only just found out about her. What do I talk to her about?" Harry asked.

"Well, just be yourself and she'll like you even more." Virginia told him sincerely, she gave his hand a quick squeeze before going back into the adjoined kitchen to get the Chinese food they would be having that night.

Paisley came into the room with her kitten, Harry looked confusedly at it.

"This is Sakura, my familiar." Paisley said to him.

"Oh, she's cute." Harry stated, stroking the soft pink fur of the kitten.

"I know." Paisley said with a smile, walking into the kitchen and getting the kitten food out of the cupboard for Sakura. "Here you go." She placed the dish on the floor and let the kitten eat up, walking back over to her seat at the table. Virginia and Harry were seated already.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, not looking at each other.

"So, Paisley, you looking forward to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, Paisley looked up.

"Yeah, it should be fun." She said. "What sort of things do you learn at Hogwarts?"

"Just witchcraft and wizardry." Virginia filled in.

"And quidditch." Harry added with a manic grin.

"Quidditch?" Paisley inquired.

"Yep, quidditch." Harry replied "A great sport played on brooms fifty feet up from the ground."

"Fifty feet up?" Paisley asked, the colour draining from her face. "As in flying? I'm going to fail."

"No you won't." Virginia stated.

"You wouldn't, if I was a natural at flying, you should be." Harry stated. "And your Mum was a great chaser on the Gryffindor team."

"Whoa, hold up." Paisley said, "Gryffindor is a house, right?" She asked, Harry and Virginia nodded, "What's a chaser?"

"Well…" Harry went on to explain every aspect of the game to Paisley, with Virginia adding a word or two every now and then.

They were currently half way through their cookie-roll dipped in chocolate dessert, just laughing and talking about the wizarding world. Paisley wanted to know as much about it as she could before she went to school there.

"Are you coming tomorrow too?" Paisley asked Harry as they finished dinner and he was preparing to go home. Harry looked to Virginia.

"If he wants to come." The woman answered for him, Harry smiled.

"Take that for a yes then Paisley." He stated, Paisley nodded with a grin and hugged him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Harry." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Harry replied, watching his new-found daughter walk up the hallway stairs, leaving him and Virginia alone.

"You had better come tomorrow." Virginia said to him.

"I will." Harry told her sincerely. They stood staring into each others eyes once again. Harry leaned down to Virginia's level and kissed her softly on the lips. He came up and looked her in the eyes again before kissing her harder this time, but still soft and full of passion. Virginia lifted her arms around his neck and kissed back heatedly. When they came out of the kiss, both of them had red tinged cheeks from lack of air.

"You better." Virginia muttered. She kissed him again lightly before letting him go and leading him back towards the open door. "If you don't, I'd personally castrate you." Harry chuckled.

"Weasley temper." He stated, Virginia swiped at his arm. "Sorry." He said sheepishly, before kissing her soundly on the lips. "I'll be back tomorrow, for dinner? I'll treat you both."

"Yeah, okay, dinner sounds nice." Virginia replied, "Bye."

"Bye." Harry said with a wave. As Virginia closed the door, she heard giggling behind her on the stairs, she turned to see Paisley, sitting on the top step and nearly falling over with giggling.

"Oooo, that's it Missy! You had better run!" Virginia exclaimed playfully. Paisley giggled and dashed back up the rest of the stairs, Virginia following. Ten minutes later they collapsed on Virginia's double bed, giggling like mad.

"I like him." Paisley stated, Virginia smiled.

"So do I."

AN: Guess the movie! I love this movie, I'm going to do a crossover with it I hope.

Thankyou for reviewing! **Callie:** Is her name really Ginevra? thanks for telling me, your right, it does mess up the story (lol) but i'll keep that in mind for other stories, now i can correct the few other stories i'm in the middle of writing. Thank you :p I also see you are smart enough to read my Authors screen and find out the end of the story :p

P.S. I just checked the site and it's true :( im not as big a fan as i had thought BUT i would like to boast that i have a higher score on Minesweeper than the Queen of the Potter book's herself, JK Rowling got.... 101seconds and i, a fifteen year old girl with hardly any IQ but a passion for writing got 64seconds!!!!! HAHAHA! I win! (Lol, i'm hyper on Sugared Almonds, i love them, maybe it's the sugar that's making me hyper....)


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting the Family

AN: Thanx to those kind people who have reviewed! Love you all! Lol, specially Bria, you must've put the most reviews on this story! Lol. I have a bit of homework recently, so updating has been a problem, but don't think I'm going to give up on this, I won't, I hate people who do that half-way through a story. The most I'll wait to update is a short week (5 days). Thanx and keep reviewing! If you have any idea about what you'd like in the sequel, just email or review with a suggestion!

One violent comment

**Chapter 8 – Meeting the family**

"Virginia-"

"No! I'm not going back there." Virginia stated defiantly.

"Please, they want to see you both, if not for them, then for Paisley, she has a right to know her family." Harry told her softly. Harry and Virginia had dropped Paisley off with Elsa and were spending the day together, they were currently in the middle of making lunch at Virginia's house.

"No!" Virginia shouted again, Harry stopped her and held her arms down, looking her in the eye.

"Please, for me, for Paisley." Harry begged, Virginia looked away from his emerald green eyes and to the floor.

"I don't know if I could Harry." She whispered, "I don't want them hurting her."

"They won't, they've promised me." Harry told her. "Give them a chance." Virginia looked back into his eyes.

"If they hurt her in the slightest," Virginia said tauntingly, "It's your balls I'm cutting off." Harry laughed and kissed her.

"They won't dare touch her, or I'll have them first." Harry said with another laugh before kissing her again.

"We might want to finish the lunch." Virginia said softly after the kiss with a smile, Harry looked around the kitchen briefly at the unprepared food stationed all around the kitchen. They had been making fudge for some reason as well as making chicken tacos. So they were covered in icing sugar, chocolate and spicy sauce ingredients.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Harry said slyly, Virginia smiled and got out of his warm embrace, immediately regretting doing so before finishing their lunch with Harry.

They all arranged a dinner at the Burrow with everybody there for the 'reunion'. Virginia was hesitant to go, Paisley was excited to meet her family and Harry stayed with Virginia everyday, to make sure she didn't back out of it.

Virginia sat uncomfortably at the table with all of the people who had turned her out. Paisley looked like she wanted to burst, get to know these people whilst Harry sat next to Virginia, unconsciously supporting her.

"So... Virginia, how's work?" Molly asked, breaking the tense silence at the table.

"It's fine." Virginia replied shortly, not looking up from playing with her food.

"Mum." Paisley said warningly.

"Paisley." Virginia replied, looking at the girl who scowled.

"Got any difficult customers recently then?" Harry asked, trying to keep Virginia in a good mood.

"Apart from you?" Virginia asked, turning to him with a smirk, Harry rolled his eyes.

"What's it like?" One of the girls asked, it was Charlie and Jade's daughter Lory. "Y'know, being a fashion designer?"

"It's fine." Virginia told her with a small smile, "Though you have to travel a lot, which can be annoying at times."

"Do you like travelling around?" Charlie asked, Virginia knew that her brothers and parents wanted to try patch things up, but that wasn't going to happen easily.

"It's alright." She said, not looking at him.

For the rest of the evening, the conversation went like that, Virginia would talk politely to the children but wouldn't talk much at all to the adults except for Hermione and Harry.

The adults had all crowded in the living room whilst the kids all went upstairs to talk and play games after dinner.

Once again, a tense silence fell over the group.

"Virginia, we're sorry, we shouldn't have judged you like that." Hermione said quietly, Virginia looked at the brown haired woman.

"What are you sorry for Hermione? You didn't believe any of it. They did." She said to the other woman.

"I still should have stuck up for you." Hermione stated, looking down, Virginia smiled slightly.

"Never mind. I'm not exactly glad to be back... but I am." She said somewhat regretfully.

"Ginny! We've apologised! What more do you bloody want?" Ron shouted at her, Virginia glared at him.

"I shouldn't have been kicked out in the first place!" She shouted, "My daughter wouldn't talk to me for a WEEK because I was too scared to raise her as a freaking WITCH!"

"That's not our bloody problem!" Ron shouted back, standing up, Virginia stood up and glared at him.

"Yes! It is! I was too scared for her own damned safety!" She shouted.

"I thought you came here to forgive us!" Ron shouted incredulously.

"Forgive you?" Virginia shouted, "I only came because Harry made me! He wanted to give Paisley the chance to meet the family who cast me out! I don't think I could EVER forgive you Ronald Weasley!" With that, Virginia apparated out and silence came over the room once more.

"What did you do to her?" A voice asked from the stairs, all of the kids were standing there, Paisley in front.

"We didn't do anything Paisley, Ron and your Mum just got into a fight." Harry told his daughter, who hesitantly walked down the stairs.

"No. I didn't mean now, I meant then. What did you do that made her leave? What does she mean by cast out?" Paisley asked, looking at each of the guilty looking adults.

"Paisley, maybe I should take you home." Harry suggested, stepping to her, Paisley stepped back.

"No!" She exclaimed, "What the hell did you do to my mother? Why did she never tell me about you? Why is she so damn ANGRY?" Paisley was shouting by the time she finished.

"Paisley-"

"Tell me!" Paisley shouted at Harry. "Why won't people tell me anything? What the hell happened back then? Why did I live my life a lie?" A tear slipped down the girls cheek as she stared defiantly at Harry.

"She was believed to be a Death Eater." Sirius stated, Paisley turned to him.

"What's a Death Eater?" She asked.

"Remember that guy, Voldemort, I told you about?" Harry asked, Paisley nodded, "His minions."

"But..." Paisley stopped, "She knew that Voldemort was trying to kill you." She muttered, "Mum would never do that!"

"I know." Harry whispered.

"Then why did you believe it?" Paisley asked quietly.

"He didn't." Hermione and Molly said at the same time.

"Then why did you let Mum leave?" Paisley once again questioned.

"She left quickly. She was accused, Ron punched her, they shouted for a moment before Ron gave her some time to run." Fred explained. Paisley spun and glared at Ron.

"You did this?" She asked, rounding on him, "It's your damned fault! Your fault Mum didn't make friends! Your fault that she had hardly enough to live on! YOUR DAMNED FAULT I DIDN'T KNOW MY DAD!"

"Paisley!" Harry exclaimed, he grabbed her shoulders. "We're going back home now."

"No! It's his fault! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Paisley screamed before Harry grabbed her tightly before disapparating off. Ron stood shocked, he hadn't expected that.

Harry reappeared in Virginia's living room. He turned and saw her on the sofa, she jumped up as she saw him.

"Harry?" Virginia asked, Paisley ran to her mothers arms sobbing. "What happened?"

"She had an argument with Ron." Harry explained, as Virginia soothed her daughter Harry noticed tear tracks running down Virginia's cheeks.

"I hate him." Paisley kept muttering over and over again.

"I hate him too honey." Virginia said softly, Harry would've laughed had it not been his best friend they hated.

Harry came up to the two and hugged them both, before sitting down. Virginia sat on one side of him whilst Paisley sat on the other.

"So, is our bad karma vented?" Harry asked teasingly, Virginia hit his arm as Paisley rolled her eyes.

"Funny Dad." She muttered. Virginia and Harry stopped and stared at the girl. "What?" Harry smiled and just hugged her, it was the first time she had called him Dad, he was now _extremely_ happy.

"How about we go find all the junk food in the world and just eat it?" Harry asked, Paisley and Virginia nodded.

"Oh! And we can get high on rainbow dust!" Paisley exclaimed, her parents laughed.

"C'mon P, lets go get washed up so we can just go to Tescos and lots of other shops and buy anything. Then we'll stay up ALL night watching rented movies whilst making ourselves ill." Virginia stated, dragging Paisley up the stairs, she looked through the glass near the top and smiled at Harry, wiping some of the tears from her cheeks whilst smiling happily.

At ten to eleven, the three stumbled through the front door of the house, laughing hard. They went to the living room and collapsed on the sofa, dropping their bags on the floor in the process.

"Paisley, why don't you go get some spoons for the ice cream?" Virginia asked, breathing deeply to calm herself, Paisley nodded and got up, giggling all the way.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Virginia stated, Harry chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hmm, can't wait. I think we could be counted as a family again." Harry stated, Virginia looked up at him.

"Harry, I think we should-"

"Back." Paisley said, walking into the room, Virginia looked to her daughter, then back at Harry before sighing and just leaning into her ex's shoulder.

"Lets watch these movies." Harry said happily, Virginia and Paisley nodded, Paisley bent down to sort out the DVD whilst Harry and Virginia slumped into the sofa.

"Which movie first? Overboard, Pretty Woman or Finding Nemo?" Paisley asked, Harry snorted.

"That's easy, Pretty Woman." He stated.

"No, Overboard." Virginia stated.

"What about Nemo?" Paisley sulked, "And Doree! The oh so cute Doree is at stake here!"

"Fine, 'Finding Nemo' it is." Harry muttered.

"Yes." Paisley whispered, Virginia smiled and watched her daughter put the DVD into the player.

They sat and watched the movie, Paisley fell asleep on Virginia who was half awake lying on Harry half-way through the movie.

"V?"

"Mmm?" Virginia murmured.

"I love you, you know that right?" Harry asked, "And if I could turn back time I would just so that I could be there for you and Paisley." Virginia sighed and turned to look at him.

"Harry, can we please not take this too fast?" Virginia asked, "I don't want to ruin this, for Paisley."

"I'm doing this for you too-"

"Harry." Virginia muttered, "Please don't. Can we just take all of this slowly, please?"

"I'll do anything for you." Harry told her sincerely, he kissed her lightly on the lips and leaned back into the sofa, pulling Virginia and Paisley down with him. Paisley kept on sleeping, oblivious to her parents now ended discussion.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, watching his daughter and ex fiancé sleeping soundly before falling asleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9 Off to Hogwarts

AN: The movie was Practical Magic starring Nicole Kidman and Sandra Bullock, I love that movie. Sigh. Anyways, just to state, if I mix up American and English speech a bit in my stories, it's natural, I'm English but I read so much American stuff that I say the American variation of things sometimes (And I sometimes speak in an American accent just to confuse my friends! Lol, that's fun) and it's a weird habit I've picked up, so just ignore it please!

**Chapter 9-Off to Hogwarts**

Paisley blearily waved her hand around, trying to find the annoying beeping sound that was coming from her left hand side. She reached out and leaned right over, eyes still shut.

"Oh shut up." She grumbled, leaning over some more, she fell off the side of her bed, entangled in her blankets. "Ouch." She muttered, finally opening her eyes to glare at the innocent looking digital alarm clock that read seven o clock. "Damned thing." She grumbled, staring at it more intensely, she saw the date on the right hand corner of it. The first of the seventh, the first of September, her _first_ day of high school.

Paisley smiled and quickly rushed around her room, she grabbed her towel from the desk chair and ran for the bathroom, excited to start a new life. Soon afterwards, she hurried out of the shower and rushed downstairs after changing into a long demin skirt and a baby pink top.

"Morning Mum!" Paisley exclaimed as she bounced happily into the kitchen, she sat on the counter.

"Morning P." Virginia replied hesitantly, "Are you feeling alright?" She added, feeling the girls forehead for a temperature, Paisley smirked at her mother.

"Perfect." She replied happily.

"That smirk get any worse and I'd mistake you for a Malfoy." Virginia told her daughter. Paisley was about to ask who when a voice came from near the fireplace.

"Don't insult her like that."

"Dad!" Paisley exclaimed, she rushed to her father and hugged him.

"Hey P!" Harry exclaimed, "Came to get some of your Mum's delicious breakfast."

"Hermione kick you out again?" Virginia asked, Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, she warned me last week never to go to her house for breakfast because the kids might like it, but she didn't." Harry replied, Paisley giggled whilst Virginia smiled and pecked him on the lips on her way to the table with a fresh batch of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yummy, choccie chip!" Paisley exclaimed as she forked one onto her plate. She ripped a bit off with her fingers and looked to her parents.

"Everything ready?" Virginia asked, "Not forgetting anything?"

"Nope." Paisley replied, shaking her head.

"Actually, you are." Harry stated, Virginia and Paisley both turned to him and Harry smiled, handing Paisley a large, powder pink jewellery box. "I got this charm made for you a few weeks ago, as a promise to make up for all of the birthdays and Christmases I've missed." Harry further explained, Paisley looked confused and opened the box with a gasp.

Inside of the box was a gold necklace with a small snitch charm on the end.

"Wow Daddy, it's really pretty." Paisley said softly, she turned the box charm to show Virginia, who walked around the table and put the necklace on her daughter. "Thank you!" Paisley exclaimed, running around the table to hug a happy Harry.

"No problem." Harry replied, hugging the tiny red head back. "Now eat up, the train ride is long."

"Way long." Virginia added, Paisley quickly ate up her breakfast and then they started to load the girls trunk and bag into the car.

All of the way there, they talked, joked, listened to music and sang along with said music. When they finally arrived at Kings Cross and were walking to the platform, Paisley looked around in confusement.

"I've been here a million times before and I'm sure there is no platform nine and three quarters." She stated, Harry and Virginia grinned.

"C'mon, we'll get you there." Virginia told her daughter with a sly smile, they leant against a barrier. "Just relax." Paisley rolled her eyes and leant back, immediately regretting doing so when she fell onto her bum. Her parents came through a gate seconds later with her things, laughing heartily.

"Mum! Dad!" Paisley exclaimed, Harry chuckled and gave her a hand to get up on.

"Sorry, but that was priceless." Virginia told Paisley, who _'humphed'_ and turned, walking off into the crowd.

"Whoops." Harry muttered.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." Virginia stated, still giggling slightly. They walked around trying to follow their daughter, who was purposely trying to lose them as a joke.

Paisley turned to look at her parents whilst she was still walking and smiled at them, she turned to carry on walking again when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" Paisley exclaimed, falling onto her arse for a second time that hour.

"Watch where your going brat." The girl sneered, Paisley looked up at the platinum blond haired girl with stone cold grey eyes.

"I'm sorry." Paisley said again, more apologetically.

"You better apologise brat." The girl sneered again.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." A boys voice came from behind Paisley, Paisley was helped up by someone and turned to see her three elder cousins.

"Why Weasley? Is this little brat a Weasley too?" The girl called Malfoy taunted.

"You could say that." Lory sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy sneered.

"None of your damned business, now get lost." Jesse commanded.

"Yeah, go back to Daddy little brat." Mazie added, Malfoy huffed and walked off.

"Just ignore her, she picks on every red head." Jesse told Paisley, who nodded slightly.

"Why?" Paisley asked.

"'Cause she's a bitch." Mazie stated acidly.

"Are you alright P?" Virginia asked worriedly, coming up to the group, more Weasley's were crowding round.

"I'm fine Mum." Paisley replied, "Thanks." Paisley said to her three cousins, who waved it off.

"Nah, it was nothing." Mazie said.

"We should've done more." Jesse added.

"Yeh, bitch slapped her, how fun." Lory said excitedly, then saw the looks her Mum, Nan and Hermione were giving her, "Or maybe not." Paisley giggled.

"Hello Paisley, it's good to see you again." Molly said to the girl, giving her a motherly hug.

"Yeh, good to see you all too." Paisley replied hesitantly, glancing at her Mum who was frowning. "I need to get my things on the train." She added so that she could go, Paisley stood next to Virginia and tried to get the trolley from her Mum. "I need that Mum!" Paisley exclaimed.

"I know, but your gonna have to ask nicely." Virginia said with a smirk.

"Please?" Paisley asked, "Pretty please? With cherries and cream?" She then pouted at her mother who quickly swung her arms around her face, to block the view.

"No no no! Not the pout! Please not the pout!" Virginia exclaimed jokingly, she took down her arms and saw her daughter still pouting at her. "Fine." Virginia gave her daughter the trolley.

"Bye Mum." Paisley said, and hugged Virginia tightly.

"Your coming home for Christmas remember." Virginia said, Paisley nodded.

"I know, and you _have_ to write to me!" The girl exclaimed, looking up at her mother.

"I will, and I'll send you howlers when your bad and new merchandise when your good." Virginia said with a small smile.

"What's a howler?" Paisley asked, Virginia just shook her head.

"Never mind." She replied.

"Bye Daddy! I better see you at Christmas too!" Paisley exclaimed, hugging Harry enthusiastically.

"You will, trust me." Harry replied, hugging Paisley back.

"C'mon, you can get a carriage with me, Mum and Remus." Kaci said excitedly, Paisley glanced at her Mum, who nodded.

"Knock yourself out Baby." Virginia said, Paisley grinned and walked off with her light trunk being dragged along afterwards.

"Who said I was staying with her?" Hermione asked the crowd of Weasley's jokingly. "Surviving the train ride might be a little hard Remus." She added, looking to the werewolf who shrugged.

"Oh well." Remus replied with a grin, "I'll see you all at Christmas then."

"Aren't you going to say bye to Uncle Remus, Heather?" Hermione asked her and Ron's two year old daughter, taking the girl into her arms. Heather shyly looked down. "No?"

"Bye bye." Heather said shyly, looking at Remus, who smiled.

"Bye bye Heather." He said softly, he said his goodbyes to the others and wandered off onto the train, searching for the two first years who had buggered off to a compartment already.

"See you all later." Hermione said, she kissed Heather on the forehead. "I'll be home tonight to tuck you in alright?" The little girl nodded and hugged Hermione childishly.

"Bye bye Mummy." Heather said, Hermione smiled and hugged the little girl to her before leaning up to Ron's height and kissing him on the lips.

"If I come home and it's a mess, I will _not _be happy." She stated, Ron rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He retorted, Hermione eyed him warily before kissing him passionately again, ignoring the elder students catcalls.

"See you later." Hermione stated.

"Yep, see you." Ron replied, "Say bye Heather?" Heather looked as if she would cry. "Go now before she starts big time." Ron whispered to Hermione, who looked very worried.

"You sure?" She asked, Ron nodded.

"Yeah, just go already Gorgeous." Hermione blushed and pecked Ron once more and kissed Heather's forehead again before walking off and onto the train to her compartment with Remus and the two girls.

The whistle to signal the train was about to leave went off and Hermione quickly hurried to find the compartment.

"Hey Mum." Kaci said, not looking up from her book as her Mum entered the apartment.

"Oh, hi Kaci." Hermione replied, sitting down by the window on the opposite side to her daughter and put her feet up onto the seat, hugging her knees and burying her face into her folded arms.

"If you don't like leaving so much, why not quit the job?" Kaci asked, still not looking up from her book.

"Because I like this job." Hermione's muffled voice replied.

"What are you reading this time Kaci?" Remus asked, Kaci just held up her book so that Remus could see the front.

"Virginia Andrews? She's a good author." Paisley commented, "Have you read the Hudson series?"

"Rain?" Hermione asked, lifting her head up in the slightest, watching Paisley nod before she thumped it back down. "We've read them, Rain had such a bad life." Came (yet again) Hermione's mumbled voice.

"Yeah, she did." Paisley said with some thought. The door to their compartment was opened and two girls peeked in.

"Paisley!" One of the girls exclaimed, she had raven coloured hair and was wearing simple jeans and a 'Weird Sisters' t-shirt.

"Chenyce!" Paisley exclaimed, she jumped up and hugged the girl.

"Um… You two know each other?" Kaci asked, finally looking up from her book.

"Yeah, we met in Diagon Alley!" Paisley told them excitedly, Chenyce glanced at Hermione inquiringly.

"Er, is she alright?" She asked, indicating the professor.

"She's fine, just missing her daughter already." Remus stated, Hermione looked up at Chenyce and smiled.

"Hey, sorry." She said softly, then saw the girl behind. The girl was quite tall for her age and was obviously Middle-Eastern in heritage, she had long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail at the back of her head, she had thin rimmed glasses and she wore a peacock blue sari. "Hiya, I'm Hermione Weasley." Hermione introduced herself as, "I teach DADA. This is Remus Lupin and he teaches History of Magic whilst that young lady is Kaci, my daughter."

"I knew that already." Chenyce stated, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But your friend didn't." She retorted, Chenyce spun around.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, "Everyone, meet Shira, Shira meet everyone." She exclaimed.

"Hi." Shira said meekly.

"Hi Shira, how bout you both sit down?" Paisley asked kindly, Chenyce plopped herself onto the seat beside Remus and Hermione, who had taken her legs down off of the seat whilst Shira sat down next to Paisley on the edge.

"So Shira, are you excited to come to Hogwarts?" Remus asked kindly, Shira nodded politely.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." Kaci said happily, "Well, Remus does, but only on full moon." That made Shira go a little white.

"I'm a werewolf, but it's nothing to worry about." Remus stated, Shira paled even more.

"I thought you preferred the whole secrecy thing?" Chenyce asked, Remus shrugged.

"Professor Dumbledore usually tells everybody at the feast that they're to stay away from my quarters during the full moon, it doesn't take a genius to work out why." He told the girl.

"Are you a muggleborn Shira?" Hermione asked the girl politely, Shira looked confused.

"I'm sorry, a what?" She asked.

"A muggleborn is the technical term for a witch or wizard to come from a family where no magic roots are held." Hermione said in her know-it-all fashion. "I'm a muggle-born also, it was quite strange, the new experiences and world and everything." Shira nodded.

"It is."

"Don't I know it." Paisley agreed. Shira looked confusedly to her. "I'm a pureblood, but I was raised a muggle." Paisley briefly explained.

"Oh." Shira muttered. "What is the school like then?" All four of the first year girls turned to the two professors.

"There are lots of secret passages." Hermione started hesitantly.

"Ooo, more pranks." Kaci said mischievously.

"Now girls, I know what my imbecile husband and best friend have been saying to you, not to mention the things Sirius and Remus have said, and I do_ not_ want you getting into trouble, understood?" Hermione asked Paisley and Kaci.

"Mum, we are daughters of the biggest trouble makers after the Marauders! How could you _try_ to make us promise such a thing?" Kaci asked innocently, Remus laughed whilst Hermione just shook her head and tried not to smile.

"Kaci-Leigh Granger-Weasley." Hermione said warningly.

"Whoa, chill Mum!" Kaci said, "Argh, I hate that name." The other three girls giggled.

"Leigh is such a strange name." Chenyce stated.

"But so's 'Chenyce'." Paisley pointed out.

"Yes but people just add 'Leigh' to their names at the end." Chenyce told them, "Kerri-Leigh, Jamie-Leigh-"

"Chenyce-Leigh, Shira-Leigh, Paisley-Leigh." Paisley continued, causing all of the girls to giggle again.

"They just sound odd." Remus stated, Hermione agreed with him.

"Oh boo hoo." Kaci muttered sarcastically.

"I can't wait to watch a Quidditch match." Chenyce said excitedly, "Ricky said that they rock."

"What's Quidditch?" Shira asked confusedly, they spent the next half hour explaining the game and details of Quidditch to the muggle-born girl before the lunch trolley came.

The rest of the train ride went fairly quickly, Hermione and Remus told them more about the school and they talked about what they expected of certain classes.

They were now finally pulling into Hogsmeade station.


	10. Chapter 10 Sorting

Chapter 10 – Sorting 

Paisley, Kaci, Chenyce and Shira followed Hermione and Remus off of the train and onto the crowded platform.

"First years! First years over here please!" A woman's voice called through the crowd, the four girls walked over to the tall woman who looked oriental, she had long black hair, sharp features and nice brown eyes. "Is that everybody?" She asked, looking around the emptying platform. "Lets go then." She stated jovially, leading them to a lake with little boats littered over the surface. "Four to a boat!"

The four new friends all shared a boat and sat there in awe as a huge castle came into view. After being warned to duck, they came back to shore. The oriental woman knocked on the huge set of doors.

The doors opened slowly and a black haired man with a horrible sneer and greasy hair.

"Chang, these are the children I take it." The man stated curtly, "Follow me." The black haired woman rolled her eyes and ushered the first years forward before walking off in another direction. The man lead them down a few corridors and into a small anti-chamber where Paisley could here people in the room next door. "Welcome to Hogwarts." The man said in a monotone voice, turning to face them all, "The start-of-term-feast shall begin momentarily…" The man droned on and on, as if he had memorised it and was more bored than the forty or fifty kids. He had a face of severe irritation on his face as he talked to them. Paisley noticed that he sneered a few times at Kaci, who just ignored it or didn't notice. The man also glanced in what looked like confusion at her sometimes too, she remembered to ask Hermione about him. "I shall be back soon so make yourselves presentable." He finished, eyeing Kaci's half-done tie and then at a boy's dark brown hair which had gone haywire.

He left and immediately, chatting filled the area.

"I heard you had to wrestle a troll!" One boy exclaimed.

"No no, I heard-"

"I heard this-"

"My brother told me-" Each of the stories were becoming more and more ridiculous as it carried on, Paisley wisely ignored it and concentrated on the door, wishing for the scary and weird teacher to return.

The man returned a few minutes afterwards and lead them into the hall, the bunch of nervous first years all looked in awe at the ceiling and surroundings, but all concentrated to the front when the man came up again with a scroll and next to an old hat.

Everybody seemed to be staring at the old hat, so Paisley stared too.

_"When I was new, those years ago,_

_This school had not so much to show._

_Four houses united, never apart,_

_The same intent deep in their heart._

_Gryffindor stood tall and proud,_

_For our most noble and loud,_

_They have daring, nerve and are brave at heart._

_Or you might belong where great minds are, unafraid of toil_

_Where those with the patience stay,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff so loyal._

_Or lets not forget dear Ravenclaw,_

_The smartest minds of them all,_

_For those who love to read and learn,_

_With others like their kind._

_And finally old Slytherin,_

_Where the sly and cunning reside,_

_These sly ones never hide._

_So try me on, don't be afraid,_

_I'll choose your perfect home,_

_For I'm never wrong and I'm always right,_

_Put me on now, I promise I don't bite!"_

All of the Hall burst into appaulause and the hat bowed to each of the house tables before becoming motionless. The greasy haired man stepped forward and unrolled the parchment.

"When I call your name you shall put the hat on your head and sit on the hall to be sorted." He droned, he seemed _very_ bored now. "Abbot, Beth." He called, a small girl with dark blonde hair stumbled out of the line and went to the hat to try it on.

The hat stood mumbling seemingly to itself on the girls head for a moment before calling _"Hufflepuff!"_. Beth jumped off of the stool and ran to the table clapping the most.

"Bliss, Felicity." A girl with black hair and who was average height wandered up to the stool, trying it on. Immediately, the hat shouted _"Hufflepuff!"_

"Braxton, Jared." The man called again, a tall boy with dark brown hair, the same boy with the bad hair from the anti-chamber walked up to the stool confidently. Once again, he hat started mumbling to itself before screaming _"Gryffindor!"._

The sorting went like that for awhile, and soon, "Granger-Weasley, Kaci-Leigh." Was called with a sneer from the man. Kaci strode confidently to the stool and placed the hat on her head, after a thumbs up from her Mum, Remus and her friends.

It talked to her for awhile before going silent and then shouted _"Gryffindor!"_ Kaci's elder cousins all wolf-whistled and stood up applauding, Kaci blushed and walked down to the end of the table, getting her hands shaking by lots of elder Gryffindors.

"Another Weasley, how unpredictable!" One Gryffindor shouted, the whole of the table roared with laughter. After it had calmed down, the man continued.

Soon after that, "Mohaien, Shira." Was called, and Shira nervously approached the stool and sat down. After a few moments, it called _"Gryffindor!"_. Shira went down to the far table with a smile on her face and sat down next to two boys and Kaci.

"Summers, Paisley." Paisley was starting to get fidgety and jumped when her name was called, she nervously approached the stool and sat down, she noticed that some of the professors were staring at her in shock, especially the Headmistress.

_"Ahh."_ Paisley jumped at the voice. _"No need to be afraid child."_ It was the hat, the _hat_ was talking to her. _"Hmm."_ The Hat pondered, _"Another Weasley I see, you are just as bad as your father. Lets think, Gryffindor would be well suited to you, but so would Slytherin. Hmm, very difficult indeed." _The hat said.

"Please don't put me in Slytherin, I want to be with my friends." Paisley whispered.

_"Slytherin would be perfect for you child, but if your sure, it had better be GRYFFINDOR!"_ The hat shouted the last word and Paisley took the hat off with a sigh and walked down to the Gryffindor table that was amids with polite applause.

"Way to go Paisley!" Lory called down from half-way down the table.

"Another Weasley in Gryffindor!" Mazie exclaimed, "I think we're beating a record!" Some of the Gryffindor's looked sat the girl strangely but she ignored it to let the sorting commence.

After Chenyce had been sorted into Gryffindor also, and every other person had been sorted, the headmistress stood.

"Hello and welcome back everybody." She called, there was polite applause. "For those of you who don't know, I am Professor McGonnagal and I shall remain headmistress now that Professor Dumbledore has finally taken his retirement." Some of the school laughed at this, as did some of the teachers. "Now I know that you are hungry so let the feast begin." She spread her arms and the food appeared all down the tables. Immediately after she sat down, chatter filled the room.

Sitting next to the four girls were four boys. The first Paisley remembered was called Jared Braxton, though she didn't catch the others names. The second of the boys had a Mediterranean look about him with black curtains which hung in his friendly onyx eyes. The third boy had light brown hair that was quite short and had nice, cinnamon coloured eyes. The fourth boy had dark, golden blond hair and intriguing dark blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jared." The first boy said with a kind smile at the girls.

"Hey, I'm Kaci, that's Shira, that's Paisley and that's Chenyce." Kaci replied happily.

"I'm Drew and this is Joss." The Mediterranean looking boy stated with a slight French-English mixed accent, gesturing the light brown haired guy.

"I'm Doyle." The fourth boy stated with an Irish accent.

"Cool, you all doomed yourself to Gryffindor too then?" Chenyce asked with a grin. "Totally cool."

"Doomed ourselves?" Shira repeated with a raised eyebrow, "I was sure we got the best house."

"And that you did pretty girl." A male voice said from behind them, Shira blushed slightly whilst Kaci rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Jesse?" The red head asked the other one, who grinned slyly at her.

"Why, I'm just meeting your new friends Leigh, what's the problem in that?" Jesse asked with a smirk, Kaci glared at him.

"Don't call me that _Lady_." She retorted, Jesse just brushed the comment off as if he hadn't heard it.

"Ok, ok." He said defeated, "Congrats in getting into Gryffindor Kaci." He gave Kaci and hug before giving Paisley one too. "You too P, bet your Dad would be proud."

"What about my Mum?" Paisley asked, pretending to be offended.

"She would be too, but I don't really know her." Jesse told her with a shrug. Mazie and Lory came over.

"Terrorising the tiny's already Cuz?" Lory asked with a grin, Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Just saying congrats, I'll be going now." He smiled at the two girls, "See you in the common room, you can help me pull some pranks too."

"Hey girls, guess we should say congrats too." Mazie stated with a smile.

"You'll be best in this house, we're always the best." Lory added, she ruffled Kaci's hair. "See ya!" The two teens walked back over to their friends.

"So, any of you want to try out for the house team?" Joss asked after a moments silence.

"Hell yeah!" Kaci exclaimed, "My Dad was on the team, the keeper after Wood left."

"Team for what? Football?" Drew asked, Doyle and Joss looked confused.

"Foot… ball?" Joss asked, letting the strange new word roll over his tongue.

"Muggle sport." Kaci stated, "Really interesting."

"How would you know? I thought you were pureblooded?" Doyle asked confusedly, Kaci rolled her eyes.

"I am, but my Mum's muggleborn remember." She stated, "She's also the first _ever_ muggleborn professor this school has had." Kaci added proudly, glancing to Hermione who was talking happily with one of the other professors, as if sensing the gaze, Hermione turned and sent a smile and wave to her daughter before turning back to the conversation.

"How'd ya know that?" Joss asked curiously.

"Read it in _Hogwarts: A History Second Edition_." Kaci told them proudly. "Anyways, back to the original conversation."

"Oh yeah, the house team." Doyle stated with a grin.

"Team for what?" Shira asked.

"Quidditch." All of the others except for Drew replied simultaneously.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Quidditch." Chenyce repeated.

"Don't worry, all this world was new to me a few weeks ago also, I have yet to witness a game." Paisley told the two muggleborns.

"What's it like?" Drew asked, immediately interested in the idea of a new sport to support.

"It's like football, rugby and basketball, only played about one-hundred and fifty feet into the air and on brooms." Kaci explained absentmindedly as she scooped more roast potatoes onto her plate.

"Cool." Drew muttered.

"On brooms?" Shira asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll be having flying lessons soon enough." Chenyce stated.

"Flying?" Shira repeated, the boys laughed.

"Don't worry, flyings a breeze." Kaci stated with a glare in the boys direction.

The conversation changed it's tracks many times during the meal, and soon enough, McGonnagal stood at the Head Table and the whole room silenced immediately.

"I have just a few notices to give you before our first term begins." She stated. "First years should remember that the Forbidden Forrest_ is_ forbidden and a few certain older students would do well to remember that also." McGonnagal stated, her piercing gaze directed strait at the elder three Weasley's, who smirked, Mazie going so far as to send a little wave in the Headmistresses direction. "I have also been asked to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors in between classes.

"Quidditch trails shall be held in the second week of term, if you'd like to try out for your team, please inform Professor Chang.

"This year, the positions of certain professors have been changed a little, we'd like to inform you that the new Head of Gryffindor is to be Professor Weasley-" McGonnagal was cut off by the roar of appreciation from the Gryffindor's, Kaci included. "And I'd also like to welcome Professor Lyguin as the new transfiguration professor." A tiny, pretty woman who looked barely out of university stood and waved slightly with a kind smile, before sitting again. "Now, for the school song, pick any tune you'd like." Most of the teachers cast charms on themselves to block out the racket before McGonnagal sent the students to bed.

"Your going to have to watch out for trick steps." The female fifth year prefect who was called Amiry White.

"And also watch out for any tricks the Weasley's play, they can be _very_ annoying." A pompous guy called Zackery Towler told them.

"Tricks? I think the word is _pranks_ Kaci murmured to her friends, who nodded in agreement.

The prefects led them up to the common room and explained the password system before sending them up their separate stairs to their dorms.

"This is going to be so fun." Paisley squealed as she jumped onto her bed, her trunk was sitting at the foot of it. A tiny 'meow' could be heard and a tiny kitten that had black, ginger, brown and white patches crawled out from under Kaci's bed, startling the girl. The kitten went up to Shira and the girl picked it up.

"Hey Jester." Shira cooed.

"Oh! Your kitten is so sweet!" Chenyce exclaimed. Shira smiled and sat down on her bed cross-legged.

"I know, why else would I pick him?" Shira asked rhetorically. "What pets did you all bring?" She asked, stroking her kitten.

"I have Lio." Kaci stated, "Lio?" She called, a large white and orange spotted thing ran into the room. "See, she's a kneazle. I got her for my eighth birthday."

"I have an owl." Chenyce said with a grin, pulling a cover from a cage in the corner. "Meet Bob." The girls giggled at the tiny electric blue bird. Paisley couldn't believe that Chenyce had agreed to call it 'Bob'. "Anyways, where's Sakura, Paisley?" Chenyce asked. As if on command, the tiny, powder pink came out from under Paisley's bed, it stopped and yawned before attempting to jump onto the bed, failing miserably, the girls cooed.

"She's so cute!" Shira exclaimed, watching Paisley pick Sakura up and place her in her lap, stroking the kitten.

"So's Jester." Paisley told her new friend.

"So…" Kaci muttered, they fell into a silence.

"What do you think the lessons will be like?" Shira asked.

"I bet I'll fail." Paisley muttered.

"My Mum was muggleborn P, and she reached the top of the year group every year." Kaci stated, "And anyway, you have it in your blood to do good. Your Mum was a Weasley." Chenyce toppled over the back of her bed and Shira looked confused. Chenyce's head popped back up.

"A Weasley?" She asked, "The only female Weasley was Ginny!"

"Please Chenyce, you can't tell anybody. My Mum wants to keep a low profile for a while." Paisley stated, confusing Shira even more.

"Is your Mum a criminal or something?" The girl asked.

"No, she ran away from the wizarding world." Paisley replied absentmindedly.

"What?" Shira asked incredulously. "Why?"

Paisley sighed and explained the whole story to the girls, feeling that she could trust them.

"Wow." Shira muttered when Paisley had finished.

"I agree." Chenyce stated, "But _Ron Weasley_ done that to his own _sister_?"

"He was scared at the time." Kaci said in defence of her father. "Anyways, if so many people had said it, I would surely agree."

"Lets just go to sleep." Paisley said tiredly, stifling a yawn. The others nodded and they all got ready for bed.

"Night." They all chorused as the lights went out.

**AN: **

Harrie: Better? It's okay I guess.

Wytil: Map and cloak, you'll have to see :P, i'm a little mean, but i like your idea with Dobby, he'd be extactic to help her wouldn't he? I'll keep that in mind for the next story (If i can think of a plot for it...)

Lala-the-Panda: Too many names? Lol, there's thousands :p A family tree? I'll try, it'll be a little hard though, it'll probably be uploaded as a separate chapter as it'll be a little big :p

With the blood status of Paisley, it took a while to get to the conclusion of her being a pureblood. James Potter was a pureblooded wizard, Lily was muggleborn so i came to the conclusion that Paisley would be pure because Harry would only be a quarter muggle. Half-blood's are people who have one muggle parent and one wizard/witch parent, i think it was Seamus who was half-blood in Harry's dorm.

Also, I ALWAYS upload a story on HPfanfiction.com to see their reactions to a story before uploading it here, it seems pointless to put a story that no one likes on a site like this. :p

Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm getting a little writers block at the moment :( so the sequel isn't really getting started as i had planned it to be, i think it was those GCSE English Language exams i took, they made me so nervous and i can't think of any good plot line for the second story of the series, BUT i have got three more plans for other stories that i am currently writing and I'm helping my little sister write a story that will be posted here (or might not be, depends if it's good and if she pays me :p money moeny money!). :p


	11. Chapter 11 First Day of Classes

AN: Mention of suicide in this chapter, not much though and not too many details are given. Thanx for reviewing!

Harrie: How'd you guess? Lol Her year isn't so interesting, well, compared to the intial plan i have of the sequel, the initial plan being the paragraph long plan.... Blame it on writers block

**Chapter 11 – First day of classes**

Paisley woke to the sound of people shuffling around her room. _'Probably Mum.'_ She thought, rolling back over in the comfortable giant bed. She smiled slightly when she felt Sakura wiggle around by her feet.

"Should we wake them up?" A girls voice came to Paisley, who sharply opened her eyes.

"Crud!" She exclaimed, rolling out of her warm and comfortable bed and onto the floor. The bed curtains and sheets came down with her and two very worried faces appeared just above her.

"You alright P?" Chenyce asked, Paisley grumbled an _"I'm OK."_ and slowly tried to disentangle herself, Shira and Chenyce helped her whilst Kaci's even messier-than-usual red haired head came between the curtains, she laughed when she saw her cousin on the floor.

"Way to go P. What a great start to a new day." Kaci stated, jumping out of her bed and grabbing her shower things, the girls had unpacked their shower things the night before as to avoid the annoyance of finding it half-asleep in the morning.

"Shut up." Paisley grumbled, she grabbed her shower things and headed for the door to their bathroom. The girls followed and each went into their own cubicle.

"So what lesson are you all looking forward too?" Chenyce called from her cubicle.

"DADA." "Transfiguration." "Flying." Came the other three girls replies.

They lapped into a silence until Paisley started humming. Soon enough, all four of the girls were humming the same tune.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi." The girls all sung, they all carried on the song until the end, when they got out of the showers giggling madly.

By the time the girls had navigated their way down to the Great Hall, they were still giggling insanely.

"Are you alright?" Jared asked as the girls sat down, giggling still.

"Fine." Paisley replied with another giggle, which set off a chain reaction with the girls.

"Now this is weird." Joss stated, the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Definitely." Drew muttered.

"Have our timetables been handed out yet?" Shira asked the boys, who shook their heads.

"Nope." Doyle replied. "She started down the seventh years end."

"Cool, then she can't complain about us being late to breakfast." Kaci stated with a grin. Hermione was approaching them with the new timetables.

"Morning girls." She greeted, "And boys. How did you lot sleep?"

"It was very nice." Shira said with a nod to affirm it.

"Yeah, very comfy beds." Chenyce added as Hermione passed the timetables to them.

"I'm sorry boys, I don't know your names." Hermione stated, looking at the last four timetables she held in her hand.

"Don't worry Professor." Joss said in an accentuated kind tone.

"We know your name." Doyle added.

"Professor Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger." Joss said.

"Author of Harry Potter's biography." Doyle said.

"And author of many, _many_ good books."

"So good that half of our school book list is authored by you." Watching the two boys was like watching a tennis rally.

"Your also the founder of S.P.E.W."

"And one of the prime workers for Magical Creatures rights."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione interceded. "And I thought you two were from two different parts of the UK?" The two boys shrugged and looked to each other before turning back to Hermione.

"Mum's are in the same book club." They replied simultaneously. "And the rest was common knowledge." Doyle added. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I officially grant you the 'worse than my twin-brothers-in-law' award." She stated, Kaci and Paisley laughed.

"Thanks." The two boys replied, Hermione laughed.

"Oh Nuts, we haven't got you until tomorrow Mum." Kaci said a little downheartedly.

"Cheer up, we have flying today instead of transfiguration." Paisley stated, Kaci smirked.

"Wicked. I'll be on the team in no time." She stated.

"No you won't." Hermione instantly told her daughter, "You can't until your second year."

"But Uncle Harry did." Kaci complained with puppy dog eyes at her Mum.

"But that was his first time flying and he was better than all of your other Uncle's, and that's saying something when Charlie was offered seeker positions on many teams." Hermione replied.

"So was Uncle Harry." Kaci debated.

"But Harry has always wanted to be an auror, like he is now." Hermione said.

"But that doesn't mean he wasn't offered the position of seeker on lots of teams." Kaci argued, Hermione smiled.

"I have to have some breakfast Kaci. See you later." Hermione said before walking away. Kaci sighed.

"I love a good debate at breakfast." She said with a grin before piling her plate with food.

"You eat a hell of a damned lot." Paisley stated in awe, Kaci shrugged.

"Get it from Dad, that's what Mum always says." She replied before stuffing some food into her mouth.

They finished breakfast and rushed back up to their dorms for their books for charms and potions. They eight met in the common room and made their way to charms, they had already gotten lost, though Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost turned up and took them to their class, and was even kind enough to explain to the professor, Professor Morresy, why they were late, the tall woman just nodded with a smile at Nick, who then left through one of the walls.

"Settle down class." Morresy said with a firm, but kind voice. "Now, charms is an important branch of magic that interlinks with most other branches, so it is important that you do well in this class. Now, as I know this is your first class, I'd like to inform you of a 'Star' system me and a few other teachers have come up with. You receive stars with good work, and the more stars you get, the better the award that you can 'buy' with these stars is." The woman explained, "The other teachers who participate in this are Professors Weasley, Chang, Lyguin, Lupin, Longbottom and Sinastra. The other professors are too annoying to have been informed of this great thing." She added with a kind smile, causing some of the class to laugh and giggle.

The rest of the hours lesson went well after that, and they were soon making their way down to double potions.

"I heard Snape's evil." Kaci stated, "I think he was the guy who brought us in last night."

"The greasy haired guy?" Shira asked, Kaci nodded. "I hope not." Shira said as they found their way into the class, the group of Gryffindor's split up and sat between two of the four columns. Kaci and Paisley sat next to each other, the two other girls sat next to each other also whilst the boys all sat on the row behind said girls.

Minutes later, all chatting in the room ceased when the greasy haired, hook nosed professor from the night before strode in with a huge bang of his door. Black robes billowed out after him and he strode to the middle of the room where he stopped. He called the register and he stopped on _"Granger-Weasley, Kaci."_

"My my, if it isn't another Weasley." Snape sneered, smirking evilly at Kaci, who glared. The Slytherin's snickered.

"Well if it is." Kaci replied with a glare.

"Even Potter refused to speak back young lady. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape stated, Kaci glared even more whilst the Slytherin's snickered behind their hands. Paisley glared also, but on the sole purpose that he had said something about her father. "If your anything like your mother or father, you'd like to keep your mouth shut. Your mother was and still is an irritating know-it-all." Snape stated, "Your father was ridiculously stupid and Potter.. well… he was just Potter." Snape sneered, "The Gryffindor Trio. You had better not become anything like them. We are just lucky that the Weasley girl ran off, so that we wouldn't be polluted with even more Weasley spawn." He sneered.

"Leave my Mother out of this!" Paisley shouted, standing up, Snape looked to her.

"If I'm correct, you'd be a muggle-born child, what rubbish are you speaking?" Snape asked curtly in an icy tone.

"Your wrong Snape." Kaci replied, standing beside her cousin. "Paisley is as pure as pureblooded as one could go, however much I hate that saying."

"Sit down Weasley." Snape sneered, "Stop talking nonsense. Potter didn't have any children and the world is better off for it."

"Your wrong again Snape." Paisley stated, "My Dad told me about you. Told me you were an imbecile, and by the looks of it you still are." Snape fumed.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" He shouted. "Sit down and stop talking rubbish!"

"It's not rubbish! Ask my Dad!" Paisley exclaimed, "I may be a Summer's, but my Mum changed her name! She was Ginny Weasley, my Dad's Harry Potter and you won't _dare _speak of them or Hermione and Ron like that whilst me or Kaci are around!" She shouted.

"ANOTHER TWENTY!" Snape roared.

"Like I care!" Paisley shouted, storming out of the classroom. Kaci looked worriedly at the door.

"She is _so_ gonna be expelled." She heard Joss mutter.

Paisley stormed around the castle, not knowing where she was going until she rounded a corner and came face to face with a ghost. She screamed.

"Shh!" The ghost exclaimed, "Filch will come after you." It was a pretty young woman barely out of her teens in what looked like a flowing gown worn to dances.

"Sorry. Got a little scared. Not used to ghosts and things." Paisley apologised, the girl smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry." She said with another smile. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Paisley." Paisley told her, "What's yours?" She asked, the ghost smiled.

"Lavender." The ghost replied. "Why aren't you in class Paisley?" She asked, Paisley sighed.

"Snape was saying things about my parents and my cousins parents." She told Lavender, who had started floating along down the corridor, Paisley walked along with her.

"Oh. He's really mean Snape is." Lavender stated with a glare at the wall.

"Did he teach you?" Paisley asked, Lavender nodded.

"Yeah, not so long ago either." Lavender told Paisley.

"How long ago did you… well…" Paisley broke off.

"Die?" Lavender asked, Paisley nodded, "About thirteen years ago. I was fighting in the final battle."

"Against Voldemort?" Paisley asked, Lavender nodded. "My Dad told me a lot about him."

"He would've done. He was defeated a little while before you were born I'd guess." Lavender told Paisley, who nodded.

"Yeah, that's what my Dad said, he fought too, along with my Mum and Aunts and Uncles." Paisley said.

"Oh?" Lavender muttered, "Who are they?"

"The Weasley's. My Dad's a man called Harry Potter, you know him?" Paisley asked, Lavender stopped and stared at Paisley, looking her up and down.

"Harry? He doesn't have a child!" Lavender exclaimed, "Though you look a lot like Ginny. You have Harry's eyes. Though last I heard, Ginny left due to her being cast out by Ron, never liked him anyway." Paisley giggled.

"I shouted at him for that." She told Lavender, "I lived with my Mum, who's now a fashion designer."

"Really? Cool." Lavender stated, Paisley nodded.

"Yep, cool." She said, then looked around. "Where are we going?" She asked, Lavender shrugged.

"Hermione's classroom." She stated, Paisley nodded slightly.

"She won't tell me off will she?" She asked.

"No, she knows what Snape is like, he gave her hell in school, nearly drove her to suicide during her last few years here." Lavender said, Paisley looked shocked.

"Really?" She asked, Lavender nodded.

"Me and Parvati found her in the girls bathroom, blood everywhere, it was really horrible. She was so upset." Lavender said, Paisley paled.

"That must be horrible." She muttered.

"It was." Lavender replied quietly, they carried on walking to the classroom in silence, when they got there, Lavender knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Hermione's voice, Lavender opened the door slightly and peered in before entering. "Hi Lavender."

"Hey Mione." Lavender replied, "Found this little one in the corridors." She stated, motioning Paisley, who looked down in guilt.

"Paisley?" Hermione asked, Paisley looked up.

"Sorry Aunt Hermione but he was being really horrible and-"

"Snape?" Hermione asked with a hint of maliciousness in her voice, shocking each of her seventh years, and Paisley.

"Bingo." Lavender replied for the girl. "He insulted you, Ron, Harry and Ginny from what I've heard."

"Is this true?" Hermione asked Paisley in a stern tone, Paisley nodded, not looking Hermione in the eyes. "Well, I think I'll just have to have a word with him then. Class dismissed." The seventh years filed out after Hermione stormed down to the dungeons, Paisley and Lavender trying their hardest to catch up. The first year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were leaving the classroom hurriedly when the two got there.

"What's going on?" Jared asked Paisley.

"Lavender!" Kaci exclaimed, "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Lavender stated with a small smile at the red head. "You okay tod-" She was cut off by shouting from the next room.

"How _dare _you belittle me and my family to the students!" Hermione's voice raged, "If it wasn't for Harry, you'd be DEAD!"

"Look Granger I don't care! This is how I teach and you won't stop it!" Snape shouted right back.

"One of those students was my daughter! Another was Harry's!" Hermione screamed, it was silent for a moment before soft mumbling could be heard, the next minute, Hermione stormed out of the classroom and bumped into the first years, tears streaming down her face.

"Mum? Are you alright?" Kaci asked, Hermione wiped away her tears.

"I'm fine." She replied before walking away without a second glance.

"Mum?" Kaci called after her, Hermione walked without glancing back and left the corridor.

"Don't worry about her Honey, she just doesn't like Snape." Lavender told Kaci, she glanced at Paisley as if to warn the other red-head not to tell Kaci anything. Paisley nodded.

"C'mon, lets go outside or something." Doyle suggested, the group of Gryffindors and Lavender went outside to talk in the sun.

Hermione stormed back to her quarters and wiped away her tears angrily. He still treated her like a student, and he also attempted to do things he shouldn't do with her.

She knew it had to stop, but avoiding him seemed to work well enough for the time being. She grabbed a jar of floo powder off of the mantel piece and took off the lid. She threw the glittery powder into the fireplace and stepped in.

"Godric's Mansion!" She exclaimed, she was soon whisked away to her best friends house.

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace in Harry's living room and was caught in strong arms.

"Mione?" Someone asked, she looked up and through her tears, she saw the red-headed face of her husband. Looking around, she also noted that Sirius, Remus, Harry and Virginia were lounging on the sofas, Heather was sitting on the floor with her dolls.

"Don't you have class Hermione?" Remus asked, she knew that on Mondays Remus had a free day, and usually spent it with his friends.

Hermione broke down. She just cried her heart out whilst Ron held her confusedly. The others all looked confused.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked, Hermione just buried herself deeper into his shoulder.

"Mione?" Virginia asked, coming up to her. Hermione ignored all the attempts the others made to talk to her until she had finished crying, when she was sniffling, she came out of Ron's embrace.

"Sorry." She whispered meekly, tear stains down her cheeks, Ron looked confused, as did the other three men.

"Mummy?" A little voice asked, Hermione glanced down at her two year old daughter, who looked as confused as everybody else and also a little upset, she fell onto her knees and pulled Heather to her.

"Sorry Baby." She whispered to Heather, who hugged Hermione back.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked concernedly, Hermione just stared at Heather's face, stroking the red hair from her cute sky blue eyes.

"I don't know." Hermione replied confusedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, Hermione never turned from Heather's face, the little girl had now slumped onto the floor and was playing with her doll again.

"If I had finished what I started, he wouldn't still be terrorising us." Hermione stated, realisation flashed in Virginia's eyes and the other woman knelt down next to Hermione. "Kaci and Paisley had him today."

"What did he do?" Virginia asked quietly, but demandingly.

"Exactly what he did when I was seventeen." Hermione replied softly, she slowly turned to Virginia. "Why me? What did I do?" Hermione started crying again and Virginia pulled the older woman into her arms, soothing her.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Virginia stated, "It's him, he's a sick prat." They sat in silence for a while. "Has he done it recently?" Virginia asked. Hermione shook her head and sat up and now just stared to the floor. "Has he ever tried…" Virginia broke off and Hermione shook her head again. "That's good then."

"I can't do this anymore. I thought avoiding him would be enough." Hermione said pleadingly to Virginia. "I'm going to leave, I'll tell McGonnagal that I've been offered a great job elsewhere."

"Hogwarts was your dream." Virginia stated. "Don't give up." Hermione shook her head.

"I'd love to work in another high school, a muggle one where no-one knows my name." Hermione stated. "It'd be great." Virginia sighed.

"How about you skip the rest of lessons today? Maybe Remus could take over for you and then you can go home and spend time with Ron for a while. I'll look after Heather and you can explain to Ron _everything_ and then spend a great romantic night in." Virginia said with a soft smile, "Tomorrow, we'll find you the perfect job nearby in another school and you'll talk to McGonnagal. But tell Ron."

"V, I can't tell _anybody_. Only you and Lavvie know this-"

"Tell him. Spend the night in." Virginia ordered. "Rent a movie, order some takeaway or another and then have a nice long bath."

"What about Heather?" Hermione asked, glancing at the tiny girl who looked up.

"Want to spend a night with Auntie Ginny, Heather?" Virginia asked the little girl, who smiled shyly and nodded. "See, she's fine." Hermione bit her lip nervously and glanced at Ron, who looked a little concerned. "He'll agree, you need to tell him this Mione."

"I have lessons V." Hermione stated.

"I'll take care of them." Remus quickly put in.

"All sorted. Now go." Virginia ordered again, Hermione stood and reluctantly apparated, Ron followed her lead.

"Now _what_ was all that about?" Sirius asked, Virginia sighed again and picked up Heather before standing.

"Remember when she hurt herself?" Virginia asked, "In seventh year when she nearly died?" The men nodded. "It was Snape's fault."

"WHAT?" Harry and Sirius shouted, Remus looked furious.

"He harassed her and touched her up. He tried it on with her in detentions, she had enough. He stopped after that, but he's probably just done something like that again now." Virginia explained hurriedly, "Please don't do anything." She added.

"How are we _not_ meant to do anything?" Harry asked incredulously, "She's my best friend Virginia!"

"I know!" Virginia explained, "Mine too, but going to him will make it worse."

"Your lucky that I'm not visiting the school anytime soon." Sirius stated, cracking his knuckles.

"Remus, her class plans should be on the desk." Virginia told the werewolf, in a bid of changing the subject. Remus nodded and flooed to Hermione's quarters at the school.

"When Mummy home?" Heather asked sweetly.

"You'll see her tomorrow Heather, how about you watch some TV for a while." Harry suggested, Heather nodded excitedly.

"She's so sweet." Virginia said with a smile, setting the nearly three year old onto the carpet in front of the TV, "Like Paisley when she was her age."

"What was Paisley like?" Sirius asked, Virginia smiled and started telling stories of Paisley's childhood to the two men in a bid to calm them down completely.

After classes that day, Kaci was worried when she noticed her Mum wasn't there. She noticed that Remus or Snape weren't there either.

She tried to pay attention to her new friends conversations, but couldn't. Though she glared when Snape enter the Hall, Remus came in shortly after.

"Severus." Remus called, Snape stopped half-way to the Head Table and turned around. Kaci watched intently as Remus walked calmly up to Snape, she was about to go ask Remus where her Mum was when the werewolf's fist collided heavily with Snape's right cheek. The whole school were shocked at the display.

"Remus!" McGonnagal screeched, Remus glared acidly at Snape, who was clutching his right cheek and looking in shock at the normally calm man.

"Your lucky that neither Sirius, Ron or Harry aren't here_ Snape_," Remus spat out the name like poison, "Or you'd be much worse off than that you pervert." Remus spun to leave the Hall.

"What's the know-it-all told you Lupin? I'm right, she's wrong." Snape stated, glaring at Remus, who spun angrily.

"Did you get satisfaction out of the fact that she nearly killed herself because of you? You really are sick Snape, leave her, Kaci, Paisley and every other Weasley alone or you'll have to deal with more than just me next time." Remus spat, he stormed out of the Hall. McGonnagal came down from the Head Table.

"My office Severus." She ordered, leaving the room with Snape in tow. The minute they left, the Hall went into immediate chatter.

"What was that about?" Jared asked, Kaci shrugged and glanced to Paisley, who avoided her eyes.

"What do you know P?" Chenyce asked.

"I think it was because of my fight earlier." Paisley lied.

"Who was Remus talking about though? Who nearly killed themselves?" Doyle asked, they all pondered on what had happened throughout the rest of dinner.


	12. Chapter 12 Halloween

**Chapter 12 – Halloween**

The weeks passed quickly. The first year Gryffindor's had been spending a lot of time on the Quidditch pitch with Cho Chang, the flying professor. She had held extra flying times just for the first year to practice in preparation for attempting to join the next years Quidditch team.

Paisley remembered the first flying lesson. All of the first years were on the field, waiting for their professor.

_'I'm gonna fall. Crash. Why do we have to do this?'_ Paisley thought.

"Afternoon class!" The pretty professor who Snape had called Chang last night when they had been taken to the castle said, appearing from the castle. "Now, we are going to go strait to flying." She stated cheerfully, Paisley, Shira and Drew gulped simultaneously. "Now, stand by a broom." They all scattered to find a spare broom. "Good good. Now, raise your hand over the broom and call 'UP'." She instructed, her broom came shooting into her hand.

"UP!" Came several shouts, feeling a little silly, Paisley shouted also. To her surprise, her broom flew strait into her hand. It was one of the only three that did, the others being Kaci and Chenyce.

"With a little more command!" Chang instructed. Slowly but surely, all of the brooms were in the hands of their owners. "Now, I want each of you to mount your brooms, no taking off though." Paisley copied her cousin and swung her leg over the broom. She adjusted her grip until it was a comfortable hold for her and waited for Chang to come correct her mistakes. Though when Chang did come to her, she lanced at Paisley's hands and didn't touch them. "Perfect hold Miss Summer's." She said with a nod before carrying on. Paisley smiled at her friends before concentrating on what Chang was saying. "Hover in the air, not too far though, only five feet." They all kicked off and though she wobbled, Paisley stayed upright, though Shira was another matter. The Pakistani girl had a death grip on her broom, her knuckles were turning white, her eyes were tightly shut and she was shaking.

"Shira?" Paisley asked quietly, the girl carried on shaking. "Calm down Shira." Paisley said, she hovered sideways over to her friend and slowly took a hand off of her broom. "Look, wherever you go, I go. Open your eyes, we aren't that high up." Shira slowly opened her eyes, chancing a look down, she 'eep'ed before holding her broom even tighter. "There's nothing to be scared about."

"You don't think sitting on a broom higher than your height in the air is weird? Your crazy." Shira retorted, not looking away from the ground. Paisley giggled.

"No, your crazy. Always be ready for new experiences." She said, she noticed Shira's grip loosening a little, so she carried on talking to her friend. "Your not doing as badly as some of the others." Paisley commented, Shira looked around and giggled when she saw one Slytherin boy who had been trying to show off and was now upside down, trying to swing his weight back around.

"Now all of you float back onto the ground." Chang said to them, the Gryffindor group all managed to get to the ground safely, as did most of the Slytherin's, except for the upside down boy.

"Gordrin! What did I tell you? No showing off!" Chang shouted at the boy. "Ten points from Slytherin, listen to me next time." She dismissed the class and then helped the Slytherin boy down.

Paisley grinned and made her way back to the common room to do her homework with her friends. When she got down there though, her friends had moved to the settees and were talking to Mazie, Lory and Jesse.

"So, anyways, we want to test out this new merchandise at the Halloween dinner." Mazie was saying, Paisley flopped down next to Jared, blushing because it was the only seat left and she had developed a_ tiny_ crush on the tall boy who's greeny-turquoise eyes seemed to hold only perfect innocence and happiness all of the time. Her female friends smirked knowingly, as did Mazie and Lory.

"What's this about merchandise?" Paisley asked, the others all smirked mischievously.

"Well, Daddy, being the excellent guy he is, along with Uncle George, sent us some stuff for Halloween." Mazie stated with a smirk.

"And we decided to… _check_ that some of them work." Jesse added mischievously.

"We'll help." Chenyce stated, some of the others nodded.

"We don't want to get into trouble." Drew said nervously.

"Drew's right, what if we get caught?" Shira asked.

"We won't." Mazie, Lory and Jesse chorused.

"Trust us, we've done this millions of times before. This will be our biggest prank yet though." Mazie added with a sly smile.

"K then, we're in." Kaci stated, looking at each of her friends.

They spent the rest of the week preparing for the pranks. The elder three Weasley's getting detentions for not doing their homework on purpose as to set different pranks up in different rooms. Even Snape was to become a victim. The young pranksters had also made sure that they'd be 'pranked' also, so they would be able to walk away empty handed from this.

Paisley slowly woke on Halloween morning, she rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them, her hand froze in front of her face and she slowly grinned as she stared at it.

It had worked.

Jumping up, she dashed to each of her friends beds, waking them before running to the bathroom. Standing in just her underwear, she started giggling hysterically as she looked over every inch of her body, she was soon joined by each of the other girls. They pointed at each other and laughed.

"We look so funny!" Chenyce exclaimed.

As the four girls got ready for the day, they heard various screams from the other dorms and all giggled hysterically again. They made their way to the common room and laughed at their friends, who had also been pranked.

Every Gryffindor had been painted like a jester. Half red, half gold. Their hair the opposite colours to their face, face opposite to torso, torso opposite to bottom half. Every item of clothing they put on immediately got the same effect.

"It worked!" Jesse exclaimed, "The other girls haven't come down yet, though we thought the screams were a bad thing." He stated impishly, the four first year girls giggled again.

"Lets see if the other stuff worked!" Kaci exclaimed, the first years all left to go to breakfast.

Upon entering the hall, they saw various members of other houses who had been pranked also, as had the professors. Even Hermione hadn't escaped the works, though she was smiling slightly every time she glanced at the pink haired, make-up covered Snape. Lory, who was good at charms, had charmed Snape's board dusters, knowing that every morning he went into his classroom to make sure everything was ready for the day, what he didn't know was the chalk in his room had also been charmed to write ridiculous things on his board when he wasn't looking.

Hermione had all of the equipment in her classroom charmed to shout random things at anybody whilst the personal prank was a pair of Bridget Jone's style bunny ears sitting on her head for the day.

Remus was beaming, he knew _exactly who_ had performed the pranks and was even _proud_ of them. The text books in his classroom all talked and were currently having a debate on the Goblin Revolutions in his classroom and Remus himself had been pranked, he had a tail for the day.

The students soon all filtered into the hall, some of them changing colours due to the charms they had performed on themselves to try rid themselves of the pranks.

The Hufflepuff's looked like wizard-Smurfs, their hair white, skin blue and robes white. The majority of the Ravenclaw's hair were flashing from neon blue, to pink, to yellow then back to blue whilst they couldn't answer a single question. The Slytherin's on the other hand had cartoon style speech bubbles over their heads which read things like _"Gryffindor's rock."_ and "_We Slytherin's are so stupid, we can't even tie our_ _shoelaces."_, and every now and again they'd burp up a bubble. The professors had a range of things done to them. Different coloured hair, silencing charms, extra animal-like body parts and a lot more.

The hall was filled with laughter for a while until McGonnagal stood to make a speech.

"Even though these practical jokes are… enlightening, the jokers should own up now unless they want harsher punishments later on." She stated, the girls shared uneasy glances. "Fine, you were warned." McGonnagal looked around the room disappointedly before sitting down. Chatter quickly filled the room whilst the first year Gryffindors looked nervously between each other.

"Don't worry, the most we could get is detention." Lory told them.

"Yeah, we've done worse." Mazie added, smiling reassuringly at them.

They carried on breakfast in an uneasy silence, though it was forgotten when they got to their first class, which was History of Magic with Remus. They had a long laugh watching the books debate and as they were debating on their current topic of past witches and wizards who have made a difference, they sat listening with interest, some students even complementing Remus on thinking of this, he politely turned the compliments down and thanked the pranksters, shooting his twinkling glances at the Gryffindors.

Luckily they didn't have Snape, but Jesse did and had been given three nights detention for sneezing. The aging professor was obviously in a foul mood.

After lunch the first years had DADA with Hermione and they were discussing creatures that sided with Voldemort in the second war. As a joint homework, Hermione and Remus had paired up and had asked for an essay on witches and wizards who made a difference in the battle and what happened to them, then a little on who they were now if they were still alive. It was to be a project that they'd be working on until Christmas and it had to have an oral presentation, written work and a poster. They were to work on it in pairs and were to have at least a foot of research, which wouldn't be a problem for Kaci and Paisley as Kaci was very much like her mother in the fact that she loved to read and do her homework, she also liked pranks but would only do them when her homework was done with.

After DADA they had transfiguration and herbology. Professor Lyguin had assigned them to practice the _wingardium leviosa_ spell, which made things levatate.

They were currently in the common room doing various things. Kaci and Paisley were discussing ideas for their witch or wizard, they had a huge spider diagram in front of them and they had different peoples names around.

So far, the spider diagram had _Weasley's_ with branches for each of the Weasley family members, _Harry Potter_ and a list of Harry's achievements, _Hermione Granger/Weasley_ and Hermione's achievements, _Virginia Summer's_ was also another name on the list because Paisley didn't want to insult her mother by calling her a Weasley yet, _Remus Lupin and Sirius Black_ they didn't put them separately as they didn't really have many achievements and the final one was _Albus Dumbledore_, the girls knew he had played a giant part in the second war and his list of achievements was very long.

Anyways, Paisley and Kaci were working on their project for DADA and History of Magic, Jared was sketching some anime in his sketchpad, Drew and Chenyce were working potions homework, Joss was trying to memorise the names of stars which they had gotten for homework the night before in astronomy, Shira was reading the _Biography of Harry Potter_ by Hermione Weasley and Doyle was attempting a levitation spell, though was failing miserably.

"_Wingardum leviosa!_" He exclaimed, the paper he had been testing his spell with blew up with some amazing force, sending Doyle flying backwards off of his chair and onto the floor, face sporting sotty spots, everybody turned around and laughed with him on his error as he was helped up by an older student.

"Maybe you should try saying the spell correctly next time." The girl advised, she was the current fifth year prefect Amiry White.

"Yeah, that might just help." Doyle said with a boyish grin, Amiry shook her head with a smile and sat on the chair next to him so that she could help him.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, Doyle quickly mastered the spell and moved onto a few trickier ones that he had to learn the incantations of. Amiry offered to help any of the first years with their homework at any time before leaving at nine to shoo younger students from the corridors back to their dorms for the night. She advised the first year Gryffindor's to head up soon as well.

The eight of them slowly filtered up to their dorms and fell into dreamless sleeps.

AN: Harrie: I had a look at your user lookup, i'm honored that you've added me to your favourites! I also saw that you have Ruskbyte, that author rocks. I love the well of shadows too. Also, i dont think you have it right about Snape, he dint actually go THT far wiv her, he harrassed her but he never actually had the guts to go as far as completely sexually assault her, but ur rite in the fact tht he deserves more than a punch, but u also have to remember tht Lupin is a werewolf, he has much more strength than a normal man.


	13. Chapter 13 Quidditch and Letters Home

**Chapter 13 – Quidditch and letters home**

The beginning of November dawned cold and wet. The sun now spent more of it's day behind the greying fluffy clouds and rain was becoming frequent. But today, all the students could do was thank Mother Nature that it was dry. As today was the first Quidditch match of the season and it was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, the Gryffindor team were stating that it would be an easy match, but their newest players were nervous as this was their first game. The first year Gryffindors were all talking when Lory and Mazie came over to them and sat down.

"Excited?" Mazie asked them, the first years nodded.

"Of course!" Paisley exclaimed.

"Mmm, so are we." Lory stated thoughtfully. "Jesse better not screw up his commentary."

"It'll be funny to see what sort of things he will say." Mazie stated with a grin which was mirrored by Lory.

"Your beater aren't you?" Paisley asked Mazie, who nodded.

"And Lory's chaser." She replied, "Next year we'll be needing a new seeker, chaser _and _keeper, that's gonna be a hard one."

"Hopefully not." Came a guys voice from behind them, they spun around to see Christian Poynter, the other beater and a sixth year. He was quite handsome and had brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. They girls all swooned, _every _girl had a crush at one point on this guy, though they knew they'd never get anywhere as he obviously fancied Lory, who was either oblivious or ignored it.

They rest of the Quidditch team approached.

"We have to get ready now." Ricky Teir, Chenyce's older brother from fifth year, stated, rolling his eyes. Ricky was tall and had the same raven coloured hair as Chenyce though he had sapphire eyes, not light blue ones.

"_Why_ do we have to be in the changing room three-quarters of an hour before the game Wood?" Lory asked the current captain, Martin Wood, the famous Oliver Wood's, keeper of the Clacton Crup's and also England's team keeper, little brother.

"Because we need to run through the play's one more time and prepare for the match." Martin replied, the players rolled their eyes.

"See you later." Lory said with a wave and then the whole team walked off.

"This will be a cool match." Joss stated with a grin.

"I can't wait to play next year." Kaci stated.

"Who said you'd get on the team even?" Jared asked, smirking, he loved to wind Kaci up, their friendship was purely based on it.

"I will get onto the team even if it kills me." Kaci retorted.

"How about we finish our breakfast so that we can get good seats for the match?" Joss suggested, Kaci and Jared glared at each other for the rest of breakfast whilst the others ignored them, having gotten used to this behaviour already.

They quickly finished and slowly made their way to the stands to get some good seats. Some people were scattered around the stands already and the large group found eight seats in the highest of the Gryffindor towers. They sat on the front row and Shira nervously sat between Paisley and Doyle.

"Are you already Shira?" Drew asked her, Shira nervously nodded and eyed over the barrier of the platform warily.

"Think of it like this Shi, even if we did fall, which is _highly_ unlikely, we would be protected by the numerous charms that hold this place together." Kaci stated.

"CiLi's right Shira, there is no way in the _galaxies_ that we could fall and get hurt." Chenyce stated with a nod. "Ricky's fallen off his broom so many times that he'd be dead if it weren't for modern medi-magic." Jared gave her a jab in the ribs. "Oww!" Chenyce complained loudly, but then realised why he had jabbed her. "Not that we'll fall off or anything, he fell off of his broom, not a platform. Though I bet it'd hurt to fall off one of these." She blabbed thoughtfully, scaring Shira a little more.

"Shut up Nyce!" Kaci and Paisley exclaimed, Chenyce pretended to zip her mouth closed and shifted a little in her seat.

Soon enough, the people who weren't already at the pitch filtered in and Jesse's voiced boomed across the stadium.

"Hello! And welcome to a new season of the best sport in the whole damn world!"

"Weasley!" McGonnagal exclaimed.

"Sorry professor." Jesse's voice said, not sounding sorry at all. "And their off! Gryffindor in possession of the quaffle. Weasley passes to Grady who passes to Teir who passes strait back to Weasley. Weasley shoots and- SHE SCORES! Way to go Lory!" Jesse exclaimed happily, the Gryffindors all cheered loudly. "Hufflepuff in possession. Benhen passes to Andrews, back to Benhen. Great intercepted pass to Yem by my favourite cousin there everybody." Jesse stated. Mazie whacked a bludger in the direction of the teachers box, which was redirected when one of the Hufflepuff beaters got in the way. "Thanks for that Munord. Told, you, cousins are evil. Though you have to love the brooms they are riding-"

"Weasley!" Mcgonnagal warned.

"Okay, okay! Teir passes to Grady, who fakes to the left and shoots! Ahh damn, good save there from Huffiepuffie Jurten. Hufflepuff in possession, Benhen to Yem, Yem to Andrews, back to Benhem and- OUCH! That must've hurt!" A bludger hit Karl Benhen right in the side, he swerved to the side but carried on playing, though now Lory had the quaffle and Mazie was doing rolls in the air to show off. "Great hit Maze!" Jesse congratulated. "Anyway, Gryffindor back in possession, Weasley to Grady, back to Weasley, Weasley fakes right, crosses over with Teir and Whoa! Dint see that coming! Great invisible swap there guys! Teir shot and scored, twenty nought to Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors cheered again.

After about two hours of playing, Gryffindor were winning with a score of one hundred and twenty to thirty. Peoples attentions were wavering, that was until the seekers started going head to head against each other.

"Is that the snitch?" Jesse said into the microphone. "It is! Lewis in the lead, Hill not far behind. Go Lewis!" Michael Lewis, the Gryffindor seeker, shot forward with a burst of speed and reached out and grabbed the snitch. He held it in the air triumphantly. "HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! MIKE HAS THE SNITCH!" Jesse exclaimed happily, the Gryffindors all roared with cheering and shouting. The teams landed. "PARTY TONIGHT GRYFFINDORS!" Jesse added before the microphone was taken from him. The Gryffindors all cheered even more.

After the team had washed and dressed in clean clothes, the party went into full force. Jesse, Lory and Mazie had sneaked into Hogsmeade and had gotten crates of butterbeer for them all.

The party lasted well into the night with the Weasley's trying out various prototypes that the twins had sent them, which included 'Farting Fancies' which caused the consumer to fart very loudly and smelly too, and 'Instant Wakees', which had a better effect than caffeine, which the elder students found amazing and were getting caffeine highs. The caffeine didn't really affect Paisley, who had a huge cup of coffee with her Mum every morning before school since she was eight, when her Mum had first let her try it. Paisley was addicted and they'd go to the same shop every morning and half of the time, their coffees would already be on 'their' table. Paisley smiled as she thought of her friends back home, Andrea, her best friend since they were babies, John, a boy who had been part of a 'big brother/sister' project and Paisley had gotten him in year three, he was in year seven at the time and they really had bonded like brother and sister. She had written to her two friends once or twice, but she should've really written some more. Her Mum would deliver the letters for her so she decided to write some letters to them all.

Paisley went up to her dorm and pulled some pen and paper from her bedside drawer. She thought of what to write and then started.

_Dear Andrea,_

_I miss you! I'm having so much fun here, I hope you don't hate me. What's your high school like? Did John help you fit in? He's so cool._

_Today was the first football game. Our house won and we had a HUGE party._

_I didn't really say much about my friends last time. I was too excited about my Dad. I found out a few things about my Mum too. Like that she changed her name. I've met my family, my Dad's parents died when he was a baby, so he doesn't have any brothers or sisters, but my Mum has SIX brothers. Talk about hard life! My parents have gotten back together and are taking things 'slow'. I just want to be a family though, I hardly know my Dad, I want to be a sister like you. You always said you were jealous of me, but I was jealous of you. You have brothers and sisters and both parents, I realise how lucky you are now. VERY lucky. Write back. Love your Bessie Friend, Paisley._

'One letter down.' Paisley thought as she folded it and put it into an envelope before moving onto the next clean sheet of soft blue paper.

_Dear John,_

_How are you? I'm cool, this school is great, really fun. I've got lots of friends. My best friend here is my cousin, Kaci. I told you about her already but she's so cool. I met some new people too. They are great. I share my dorm with three other girls too, but we all get along (so far) and we haven't had any arguments. :P I hope your school work is going well, it would be so cool to get discounts in Safeway's. Only kidding. :p. Luv ya really. You still working at the beach house? I like it there, very hot in the summer._

_I miss you, write back please. You know the drill. Miss you loads, Paisley._

Paisley sighed and started to write her final letter.

_Hi Mum!_

_It was the first Quidditch match today. We WON! Yeppee!_

_How are you and Dad? Are we going to move in with him yet?_

_Me and my friends are great, we have to do a project on people who helped in the final battle, me and Kaci are doing you so we need questions answered. She'll write you with details as we haven't sorted out the questions yet._

_Snape still doesn't believe that I'm Harry Potter's daughter, he's delusional (that's what he called me the other day), and he thinks I'm a liar. What a prat. Hello? Evidence sitting right here... Idiot. Rolls eyes. I miss you and Daddy a lot! Write me back and please give the other letters to John and Andrea. Love from your fantastic daughter Paisley._

Paisley finished her third and final letter with a smile.

"What you smiling about?" Came a voice from the door, which caused Paisley to jump a foot into the air.

"Kaci!" Paisley shouted, Kaci came over and sat on the bed with Paisley.

"Sorry." She stated, sounding extremely happy, "What're you up to?"

"Writing letters home." Paisley told her best friend.

"Ahh, I don't need to do that, got Mum here." Kaci stated, Paisley nodded. "Mum's giving up her position after the holidays. She's moving to another school."

"What?" Paisley asked, "Why?" Kaci shrugged.

"Nearer home. Her last week is in December. We'll have a new professor afterwards." Kaci explained.

"Oh. That'll be a shame." Paisley muttered. Just then, the other two girls entered the room.

"Hiya, Professor Weasley just broke up the party." Chenyce complained, Shira rolled her eyes and they each started getting ready for bed.

"I wonder who'll replace Mum as head of Gryffindor?" Kaci wondered aloud.

"What'd you mean?" Chenyce asked.

"She's not leaving is she?" Shira asked, Kaci and Paisley nodded.

"She got a job nearer her home." Paisley told them. "She'll be here until Christmas."

"That's a shame." Shira said softly as she changed into her purple silk pyjamas. Kaci was wearing her funky monkey pants and top set along with knee length slipper socks.

"Yeah, it is." Paisley replied. She slipped under her covers and closed the curtains with a wave of her wand. Each of the girls got into their beds. "Can I borrow Bob tomorrow Nyce? I have to send some letters home." Paisley said into the darkness.

"Sure." Chenyce replied, "Night P, night Shi, night CiLi."

"Night Nyce." The others replied before going to sleep.

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I still have writers block :( But i'm rewriting an old idea i had, so that'll be up once i have the first ten chapters done AND after this story has been fully posted. I have a few friends who write fanfiction also, not HP but Casualty and Takeshi's Castle (Both GREAT shows by the way) so i'm hoping they'll consider letting me put their stories on here. Thanks again, bye bye!


	14. Chapter 14 Holidays

AN: Sorry for the delay, I'm a little busy with schoolwork, I'm only mentioning this as my little sister had the pleasure of informing me that people never read your personal info, so no one will know why I'm not updating as quickly. So just to inform you, I had a modular physics and biology exam, needed to revise. I also have some more coming up soon, but I'm still writing as much as I can. :p

P.S. I'm NO good at colloquial language, just to warn you before you hear Hagrid...

**Chapter 14 – Holidays!**

The grounds of Hogwarts looked like something out of a fairytale book. The peaceful grounds were blanketed in a soft and fluffy looking white layer. A set of huge footprints went from a small little cabin to the giant castle. The footprints disappeared at the top of the steps to the castle and instead turned to snow marks over the Entranceway floor. These snow prints went all the way to the Great Hall, where students were saying their goodbyes and Merry Christmases to friends staying behind and having breakfast.

Eight first years stopped outside of the Hall and two of them left their trunks outside with their friends before running down the Hall to the Head Table to say Merry Christmas to one of their older friends.

"Hagrid!" Kaci exclaimed.

"Kaci! Paisley! How Go'd ta see ya." Hagrid boomed happily.

"Just wanted to say Merry Christmas Hagrid, we have to go now." Paisley explained, Hagrid nodded.

"Have a go'd Chris'Mas and say hi ta yer parents for meh, yeh?" Hagrid asked, the girls nodded.

"Have a good Christmas." They chorused before spinning around and running back down to the six others, which was now eight because Hermione and Remus had joined them.

"Hurry up! The three carriages are waiting for us!" Joss exclaimed, they grinned and stepped into the chilly air. After splitting up for the short journey to the station, the horseless carriages zoomed off in full speed.

They got down to the station just in time and they piled into a carriage. Paisley had gotten a seat near the window with Kaci sitting opposite her, Jared sat next to Paisley with Hermione and Remus next to him, Shira, Joss, Chenyce, Doyle and Drew squashed next to Kaci on the other seat. Hermione and Remus both pulled out books and started reading, as all of the other carriages were full, they had taken the one with the children. Though they didn't really mind that because they got along with all eight of them.

The train journey took forever and soon, they were pulling into the station. Parents and family were waiting all over the place for students and the train quickly emptied. Hermione levitated each of their trunks out of the train and stepped down from the train carefully. Being some of the last few families left, each of the children's parents came over, as did Ron and the Weasley's. Mazie, Lory and Jesse had been at the front of the train, so they had gotten off fairly quickly and were already with their families.

Harry and Virginia got over to Paisley and her friends after the Weasley's.

"Hey Angel." Virginia said with a smile, she hugged Paisley tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm cool." Paisley said with a grin before hugging Harry. "Hey Dad."

"Hi Paisley." Harry replied. Doyle looked a bit shocked when he noticed Harry.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was your Dad then." Doyle said, Kaci elbowed the Irish boy in the ribs and Harry laughed.

"Which one of Paisley's new friends would you be then?" He asked Doyle.

"Doyle Day sir." Doyle replied with a grin and shook Harry's offered hand.

"No need to call me sir." Harry said amusedly.

"There is, your famous!" Joss exclaimed, Shira's parents looked confused and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't make me any less human." He stated. "And I'm guessing your Joss." He added with a smirk, Joss nodded.

"At your service." He replied with a mock bow, Chenyce hit him over the back of the head.

"Hiya Harry!" She said happily.

"Hi Chenyce." Harry replied with a nod and smile her way.

"Daddy, Mummy, this is Shira, Jared and Drew." Paisley introduced. "They're all in Gryffindor with me."

"Nice to meet you all finally." Virginia said with a smile at them. "But I'm afraid we can't stay around and chat all day, we have a lot of work to do."

"Work?" Paisley asked, Virginia and Harry nodded.

"We have to move your things into your new room." Harry stated, Paisley's eyes lit up.

"New house?" She asked, Virginia nodded.

"In Borehamwood still, so I'm close to work, but it's a _really_ big and posh one." She stated with a grin. Paisley jumped up and down.

"We're moving in with Daddy? Yeppee!" She exclaimed, she hugged each of her friends enthusiastically. "See you later!" She exclaimed before going off with her parents.

"She's too much like Virginia for her own good." Hermione stated with a smile.

"We should get going now." Ron stated, hugging Heather closer to him, the two year old girl was sleeping soundly in his arms. "I think she didn't realise we were coming to pick you up today." He added with a smile, Hermione sighed and pecked him on the lips.

"You probably let her watch TV until late again." She stated accusingly, the other Weasley's laughed as Ron blushed a little. "I'm always right." Hermione stated, her ex-students laughed at that. "Fine, not always." She added, they just shook their heads. "We had better get going. I'll probably see all of you at some point over the next year." She said to the students.

"Bye Professor Weasley, have fun in your new school." Shira said politely.

"Thanks, I'll make sure that I do." Hermione replied with a smile before putting her things on the trolley. "I'll see you at dinner this weekend Liz." She said to Chenyce's Mother, who smiled.

"See you then Mione." She replied. Hermione and Ron walked off with Kaci in tow. The small group of families spilt up and left after that.

Virginia playfully covered Paisley's eyes as they came up to the new house.

"Mum!" Paisley whined, Harry laughed and glanced at Virginia, who was leaning from her seat in the front of the galaxy to Paisley who was in the seat behind. He carried on driving into a small road and down until he reached a large driveway, where he parked the car. He went around to Paisley's side of the car and slipped his hand over her eyes and Virginia quickly pecked him on the lips before turning back around in her seat and getting out of the car.

"Step down slowly Paisley." Harry instructed, Paisley hesitantly got out of the car and let Harry and Virginia lead her to the house. They stood in front of it and Virginia nodded to Harry, who slowly removed his eyes.

Paisley let her eyes adjust to the light before she looked up. She gasped. The house was Victorian in style and had beams across each part of the building. It was a three story house, the third story being the attic and it had a small balcony on the third floor. The house in general was massive, it was like a mansion. There was a large garden out the back which Paisley hadn't seen yet and it was about eight acres large.

Paisley turned around to her parents and hugged them both.

"I think she likes it." Harry said unnecessarily. Virginia smiled and hugged her daughter back.

"Lets go inside, it's cold out here." She suggested, Harry and Paisley nodded.

"What about our things?" Paisley asked, Harry shrugged.

"We'll get them later." He stated, Paisley was about to follow her parents to the door before she remembered something.

"Don't go in there!" She exclaimed, her parents looked at her oddly. "It's haunted!" Harry chuckled. "I'm being serious!"

"We know Honey." Virginia said with a smile, "But it's nothing really. C'mon, we have to show you your bedroom."

"It's haunted." Paisley stated stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well Julie is a nice girl." Harry countered, Paisley looked confused. "The ghost, Julie Harp."

"Did somebody call me?" Came a soft voice, a silvery ghost came through the wall.

"Julie, meet Paisley. Paisley, meet Julie." Harry introduced, Paisley looked shocked.

"Hello Paisley, you look prettier in real life than in the pictures." Julie commented, Paisley blushed slightly.

"Thanks." She replied. "I love your dress."

"Thank you, it's very pretty isn't it?" Julie asked rhetorically.

"Can we go inside maybe?" Harry asked, Julie and Paisley blushed as they all went indoors, Paisley gasped. The entrance hall was massive, it had doors going off in every direction. There was also a magnificent set of marble stairs in the middle of the hall with a balcony at the top.

"You've got my old room, come have a look." Julie said, she went to grab Paisley's hand but thought better of it and went up the stairs. Harry, Virginia and Paisley followed. They went down the right hand side passage and carried on down the corridor a bit, they went right again and then Julie disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Paisley asked.

"In here!" Came Julie's voice from one of the rooms, Paisley slowly held the smooth, cold brass handle in her hand and opened the door slowly. She gasped for another time that day as she entered.

The room was large with a nice light cream colour on the walls. Her computer and desk were in a corner and then covered at least half of the far end wall. The window was large also and had a window seat. There were heavy dark cream velvet curtains and the double bed was positioned in the centre of the room, it had a cream bedspread with a powder pink comforter on the top of it. Paisley's numerous pink pillow collection was sitting at the foot of her bed and by the looks of things, Sakura had already got settled in on the cushions.

"Wow." Paisley muttered. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging her parents.

"No problem Baby." Virginia said with a smile. Harry hugged Paisley and Virginia close.

"How about we show you around then?" He asked. Paisley nodded.

"Cool. Then we have to go get our things from the car." She replied.

They showed Paisley throughout some of the large house and afterwards, they got her things from the car and levitated it up to her room. They then went downstairs to make a late dinner.

"Pass me the chocolate please P." Virginia requested, Paisley passed a huge chocolate slab to her mother, Harry walked back in the room with the pizzas.

"Margarita, pepperoni and Hawaiian." He said, putting them down on the table. He walked up behind Virginia and slipped his arms around her waist as she melted the chocolate.

"Harry, I'm trying to cook." Virginia complained, she felt Harry shrug behind her.

"So?" He asked, Virginia rolled her eyes and glanced at Paisley who was washing the strawberries.

"So you have to let me cook and go do something else." Virginia replied, Harry sighed and leant his head down on her head. Paisley ignored them and carried on washing the separate strawberries. "_Harry._" Virginia whined, Harry smirked and pulled her closer, he took the spoon from her right hand with his and started stirring the chocolate slowly. Virginia put her hand down and held his left one, which was settled by her left hip. She watched the creamy chocolate melt and smiled when Harry held up the spoon.

"Test it?" He asked, Virginia leaned forward and tried a bit before turning around and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Now we just need strawberries." She stated with a smile, Harry placed the spoon back down and turned Virginia so he was fully facing her. He looked deeply into her eyes and slowly leant down to kiss her.

"Hey! That's disgusting you two!" Paisley exclaimed, Virginia smiled as Harry leant his forehead onto her head, his face in her hair.

"Why is she home today?" Harry asked rhetorically, Virginia giggled and slowly pulled away from him. Pecking Harry on the lips quickly, she turned to face her daughter, who was smirking at them.

"Strawberries?" Paisley asked innocently, holding the drainer of soft, juicy red strawberries to Virginia, who just chuckled and took them off of the girl.

"Thanks Paisley." She replied with a smile. Harry put the chocolate in the oven to keep it melted and took the strawberries from Virginia, setting them down on the side.

"Lets have some pizza then shall we?" He asked, they all sat at the small kitchen table and un-lidded the pizzas.

"Can I have some margarita Paisley?" Harry asked, Paisley slammed her lid shut and leant over the pizza.

"My pizza." She said in a jokingly possessive way, Virginia rolled her eyes as Harry repeated his daughters action before all three of them laughed and set their pizzas in the middle of the table.

"So how is school so far P?" Virginia asked.

"Oh! It's great!" Paisley exclaimed.

"You go to Hogwarts right?" Julie asked, floating into the room, Paisley nodded. "Is Nearly Headless Nick still there?"

"Yeah. He's cool." Paisley stated. "Helped me and my friends a lot in our first week, and with our homework."

"He used to help me and my friends too." Julie stated, she floated down so she was sitting in the forth seat at the table. She stared at the food confusedly.

"What is that?" She asked, staring at the pepperoni pizza.

"It's pizza." Paisley said with a grin.

"Pizza?" Julie asked.

"Like bread with tomato paste and melted cheese on, you can add other toppings." Harry explained.

"Alright." Julie muttered, still looking confusedly at the half eaten pizzas. "I would've liked to try some of those."

They sat eating in silence for a while, though it was broken when Paisley's tiny pink kitten came into the room meowing.

"You hungry Sakura?" Paisley asked, Virginia got up and got some dried cat food out of the cupboard and poured a little into a bowl before putting it on the floor where Sakura immediately ate it. Virginia also put a small bowl of water on the floor before washing her hands and sitting back in her seat.

"We're going to have to change her colour until the end of the holidays." Harry said thoughtfully. Paisley looked scandalised.

"Why?" She asked, "I love pink!"

"Because your _muggle_ friends are bound to come around here some days." Harry replied, Paisley's mouth formed a small 'o' and Virginia quickly cast a charm to change Sakura into a black cat.

"I'll reverse the spell before you leave for Hogwarts." She told Paisley, who nodded and looked at her kittens new colour.

"I prefer powder pink." She stated, Virginia and Harry rolled their eyes.

Throughout the rest of dinner, they talked about school, quidditch, new friends, quidditch, Harry's fame and quidditch.

Harry went over to the oven and took out the still melted chocolate, he placed it on a cooling tray in it's bowl on the table and Virginia levitated the strawberries over.

"Cheat." Harry said with an accusing grin, Virginia smirked back and took one of the strawberries, dipping it into the melted chocolate and bit the end off.

"Hmm, I love chocolate strawberries." Paisley said with a smile before taking her own strawberry and dipping it into the chocolate. So much chocolate was on her strawberry that it dripped off and went all over the table.

"Your cleaning any mess you make up young lady." Virginia said warningly, Paisley shrugged and carried on eating her strawberry.

"So?" The girl asked, Harry chuckled whilst Virginia once again rolled her eyes. "Daddy, Kaci said you and her Dad worked as aurors, what do you have to do?" Paisley asked seriously.

"Well, it's a bit like the muggle police force, just more training and importance." Harry stated.

"Oh." Paisley muttered. "Why an auror though?"

"Well the famous Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived can't exactly get a desk job can he?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Being serious though, I like it, it's risky and fun."

"In other words, it's much more dangerous than his Hogwarts adventures." Virginia stated, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hogwarts adventures?" Paisley asked, Harry and Virginia nodded.

"Most years whilst I was there something happened." Harry explained, "And normally it involved Voldemort."

"First year was the Philosophers stone, second year the chamber of secrets, third year Sirius Black escaped Azkaban-"

"The prison?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah, the prison." Virginia filled in.

"What about the other years?" Paisley asked.

"I was getting to that." Harry stated indignantly. "Fourth year was the Triwizard cup, nothing really happened in fifth year, quite boring.

Though in sixth year, Voldemorts attacks came back at us in full force, attacks everywhere." Harry paused and thought of the death numbers that year, they had risen tremendously.

"And seventh year?" Paisley asked, Harry and Virginia looked to each other hesitantly.

"The Final Battle." The chorused grimly. They sat in silence for a moment.

"What's the chamber of secrets?" Paisley asked, turning thoughtfully to Harry. "I'm sure I've heard of it somewhere."

"The Chamber of Secrets is a chamber Slytherin secretly built whilst building the school, the only way to get in was to use parseltounge." Harry explained.

"The snake language?" Paisley asked, they nodded. "Who used the snake language to get you in then?"

"Well, I was kidnapped by the spirit of the teenage Tom Riddle." Virginia stated quietly.

"And me and Ron went to the rescue along with _Professor Lockhart_." Harry said the last part sarcastically and Virginia giggled.

"So the Professor got you in?" Paisley asked, Harry shook his head. "Ron?"

"Me." He told her, "I got us in using parseltounge."

"But isn't that a dark arts skill?" Paisley asked worriedly.

"It's only classified as Dark Arts because wizards are scared of it, it was the language only two people of that current age spoke, me and Voldemort." Harry explained. "You might actually be able to speak it also." He added.

"She can I think, she was talking to one of the neighbours snakes when she was younger, though she might've grown out of it." Virginia stated.

"What? I can't remember that." Paisley said.

"You were about four, you probably wouldn't." Virginia added, Paisley 'oh'ed.

"So maybe we should still if you still _can _talk to snakes." Harry suggested.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Virginia asked, Harry shrugged.

"Simple, buy a snake." He stated.

The family were sitting around the breakfast table eating. Heather had gotten into a tantrum that morning about what she would wear, so Hermione had just left her in her pyjamas for the time being. Heather had also had a tantrum about what she was going to eat for breakfast, now she had cocopops which she was getting everywhere.

Ron came down and pecked Hermione on the lips before sitting down with his paper.

"Morning Love." He greeted.

"Morning Ron." Hermione replied with a sigh, she glanced at Heather, who was now mashing her cocopops with her spoon.

"Heather, your meant to _eat _the cereal, not attempt to kill it." Kaci stated as she walked into the room, Hermione and Ron laughed.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"I was joking Heather." Kaci said with a weird look.

"Why?" Heather repeated.

"Don't bother Kaci, she's been doing that for weeks." Ron informed her.

"For weeks." Heather repeated, Hermione giggled and picked the little girl up.

"Have you been annoying Daddy?" She asked, Heather shook her head frantically.

"No." She replied, which caused both Ron and Kaci to laugh.

"Interrupting something?" Came a voice from the fireplace, they turned to see Harry's head bouncing in the flames.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said happily, "What can we do for you?"

"Me, V and Paisley wanted to know if you'd like to come shopping with us today." Harry stated, Hermione and Ron glanced nervously at each other.

"Harry, do you think that's a good idea?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you're my best mate and I want you all to get along." Harry stated.

"What I did was wrong Harry,_ very_ wrong. I don't blame Paisley or Virginia for the way they feel-"

"Ron please, they didn't seem to mind when I suggested it." Harry explained, "Maybe we should all just talk this over."

"Virginia wouldn't forgive me Harry." Ron told the other man.

"Paisley might." Harry added.

"Harry's right Ron, we have to make this work for all of us." Hermione stated, Ron turned to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't really want a… repeat of the last time you met with Paisley at a family party, Molly was very upset." Hermione told him. "Christmas is a time for family, and we don't want another argument at the Christmas Dinner."

"Just come round for a while, then we can go shopping, the girls are going to max out my muggle credit card so let Mione and Kaci join the fun. If it gets too awkward, we could leave the women to their shopping and get a drink or something." Harry suggested, Ron looked thoughtful.

"Fine, we'll be round in about an hour?" Harry nodded and disappeared from the fireplace. "This will be hard."

"Honey, you have to talk to her, Paisley is Kaci's best friend and if you and Virginia are arguing, it'll make things worse." Hermione said to him, she looked up at him and kissed him deeply. "Now, I have to go give Heather a bath and get her changed in an hour, so if you excuse me." With that, Hermione went upstairs with Heather, who was squealing excitedly about the bath time.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Virginia asked as Harry took his head out of the fireplace, Harry smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yeah, I _need_ you and Ron to get along Gin, and Paisley needs it too." He replied, Virginia sighed and slowly brought her arms up around his neck before leaning in to kiss him. It was long and sweet, calm even. When they pulled out of the kiss, Virginia sighed again and leant her head down on Harry's shoulder.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." She said quietly, Harry held her even tighter.

"You are."


	15. Chapter 15 Shopping

Mild Language

AN: A little note, Anything in these is spoken in parseltounge. Don't worry though, it's not NEARLY as confusing as another story of mine with about five different languages in it. :p lol. My friend is teaching me Japanese, she's obsessed with Takeshi's Castle and is learning it, so I asked her to copy up her research on it for me. Japanese will be in the stories soon! Lol, not another damn language…

**Chapter 15 - Shopping**

The small Weasley family which belonged to the youngest Weasley brother had all flooed to the Potter Residence.

"Harry? Virginia? Paisley?" Hermione called, Paisley's head poked through the door and she smiled at them before coming into full view. She was wearing a white bomber jacket over a black jumper and had on white earmuffs to go with her jacket. She wore dark blue jeans with red stripes down the side and a pair of black trainers.

"Hiya." She greeted nervously.

"Hey P, where's your parents?" Hermione asked, Paisley rolled her eyes and pointed to the ceiling.

"Mum's in the bathroom and Dad's trying to find his jacket." She explained.

"Or has found it." Harry stated, walking into the room whilst pulling on a black jacket. "Hi guys."

"Uncle Harry!" Kaci exclaimed, she ran forward and hugged him.

"Hey Titch!" Harry said happily, Kaci glared at him whilst Hermione smiled and Ron chuckled.

"Harry!" Heather shouted, Harry grinned and walked up to Hermione, taking the tiny girl from the woman's arms and throwing her into the air before catching her.

"Hey Tiny." He said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So I don't even get a hug." She pouted, Harry laughed and hugged her.

"Hey Mione, haven't seen you since yesterday, but we were in such a rush then." Harry said, Hermione nodded.

"I know." She replied.

"Oh, hi Hermione." Virginia said hesitantly, coming into the room with black trousers, a pink jumper and a black short sleeved jacket over the top, she had swept her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Hi Virginia." Hermione replied, and hugged the other woman.

"Hi Aunt Virginia." Kaci greeted and hugged Virginia. "Great to see you again."

"Same here Kaci, congratulations for getting in Gryffindor."

"Thanks." Kaci said. A silence came over them.

"How about we get going?" Ron asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, great idea Ron." Harry stated and they all prepared to floo over to Diagon Alley.

"Um… how am I meant to floo?" Paisley asked quietly.

"Ah, maybe you could apparate with her Harry?" Virginia asked, Harry shook his head.

"She has to learn soon enough." He said to his girlfriend, who glanced worriedly at Paisley.

"Don't worry, she can't get _that _far from her destination." Ron stated with a boyish grin.

"Fine." Virginia muttered.

"Just grab a handful of floo powder, throw it into the fire, step in and shout your destination." Hermione explained to Paisley.

"Can I go with her?" Kaci asked, "Then she won't get it wrong."

"Can you do that?" Virginia asked, Hermione nodded.

"New magiology." She stated. "Shouldn't we go then?"

"Sure." Virginia mumbled. They each left, Hermione with Heather, Kaci with Paisley and the other adults left after them.

Paisley and Kaci stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Virginia had to be caught by Harry as she fell out also.

"Where are we going first?" Virginia asked.

"Lets just look around maybe? I haven't been here since the holidays." Hermione said, Ron rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't so long ago." He stated.

"Point being?" Hermione retorted, Harry chuckled and followed the other couples out.

"So, did you all want to buy anything in particular?" Ron asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that slipped over them.

"We did actually." Harry replied, Virginia looked nervously at him.

"What then?" Hermione asked Harry confusedly.

"A snake." The raven haired man replied. Hermione and Ron stopped suddenly.

"What!" They simultaneously exclaimed. This brought Kaci and Paisley out of their conversation also.

"You heard." Harry replied nonchalantly, carrying on walking.

"Why Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I asked for one." Paisley stated, "I think snakes are cool."

"They are dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not _all_ of them." Virginia said indignantly. "If Paisley wants a snake she can have one. Anyways, afterwards, we'll go shopping in the muggle world if you want to join us." Virginia dropped Harry's hand and walked quickly to the emporium with Paisley.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione and Ron immediately apologised.

"Never mind, it's best to get this out of the way before the party, right?" Harry replied.

"Party!" Heather exclaimed, Harry laughed and Kaci rolled her eyes.

"Lets get shopping out of the way with for a start." Harry said to the toddler, ruffling her hair.

They entered the pet shop and spotted Virginia and Paisley looking through the glass cages. Paisley looked as though she was concentrating immensely. The others approached silently and Harry stood behind his daughter and her mother.

Hey, what's your name? He asked the snake, Paisley jumped and Virginia looked a little scared of the language. She had forgotten a little thing. She could understand parseltounge since the… _incident_.

"Don't scare us like that Harry!" Virginia exclaimed, hitting his arm with some force, Harry smirked.

"Sorry." He replied, not really sounding it. So what's your name? He asked the snake.

You speak my language? The dark green snake asked, Harry nodded. Paisley and Virginia stood listening to the conversation.

I'm Harry. Harry introduced, This is Virginia and our daughter Paisley, we are here to find a companion for Paisley. The snake stared intensely at Paisley.

I am young, so I have yet to receive a name. It stated.

How would you like to come home with me? Paisley asked in parseltounge, surprised with herself.

Really? The snake asked, Paisley nodded and Harry went to get the shop staff.

Ten minutes later, they left the store with the snake wrapped around Paisley's wrist. Paisley had asked the snake if it liked the name Naiad. So the poor thing was now named after a moon of Neptune. They had also found out that it was a boomslang snake.

After buying Naiad, they went shopping around Diagon Alley for a while before going into muggle London. Virginia and Paisley still weren't talking to Ron. Paisley because she felt injustice a what happened to herself and she _needed_ someone to blame. Virginia didn't really _want_ to get close to the Weasley family, in fear that something similar might happen again, she didn't want to feel the hurt she felt last time again.

The group wondered around several shops. The girls trying on clothes and buying various things, the guys getting convinced to do the same.

Ron felt odd in muggle clothes, but Hermione loved it. Her family still found it odd that he was a wizard, and at each of the family parties, they'd comment on it. Not nastily, just comment. 'And now they wouldn't need too.' Hermione thought with a smile.

"What're you smiling about?" Virginia asked her friend curiously as they walked aimlessly around muggle London. Hermione smiled and glanced at Ron, who was looking down at her curiously.

"Nothing." She replied nonchalantly, the other adults looked confused but didn't comment. "Oooh! The VS shop!" Virginia rolled her eyes as she heard her friends exclamation. "I want to see the new range, lets go in."

"Mione, I own he damn store! You can see any of my designs anytime!" Virginia complained, Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"I _need _to see the new range for myself." Hermione stated, "And besides, you can check up on how well it's being run." Virginia yet again rolled her eyes and let her friends lead her into her largest store. It had men's and boys upstairs, whilst girls and women's sections downstairs. Hermione went strait to the ladies section whilst the girls went to the teens area. Virginia looked around her own store, a group of teenage girls were in one corner, whilst a few boys came from upstairs and left with afore mentioned girls, so it was now just them in the store.

Virginia went up to the counter and rung the bell. Seconds later, a snotty looking young women approached.

"Yes?" She asked pompously, "Where are your items?"

"I actually wanted to speak to the current manager." Virginia told the young women.

"She's busy." The women stated, Virginia glanced at the name tag.

"Miss Bishop… Clare. This is just a casual trip and I want to know how the store is going along, now maybe you could get Leah out here?" She requested politely.

"I have a job to do and I have no time to deal with smart-ass bitches like you trying to boss somebody with a higher position than yourself around." Clare stated before sticking her nose in the air and walking away. Virginia calmly walked around the counter and into the back. "Get back here!" Clare shouted furiously. Virginia stormed into an office with Leah Pinera written on the door plaque.

"Exc- Oh, Virginia!" A woman with long, light brown hair, tanned features and sea green eyes greeted Virginia with a hug.

"I'm sorry Miss Pinera! I couldn't… stop… her…" Clare trailed off, watching the warm reception Virginia received.

"Your fired." Virginia stated, Leah looked a little angry.

"What did Miss Bishop do this time?" She asked.

"Insulted me, refused to allow me to see you when requested." Virginia listed, Leah glared at the woman.

"Your behaviour has been bad enough recently, but this is the cherry on_ top_ of the icing! Your fired!" Leah shouted, Clare let with a left out look on her face. "I apologise for my staff-"

"Don't worry." Virginia said with a smile.

"Are you here on business?" Leah asked, Virginia shook her head.

"Casual visit with friends." She stated.

"Oh, maybe I could help you all then." Leah stated, they went back out to the store to see Hermione by the counter.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, "I was waiting for that girl to get back, but she stormed strait past me."

"She's fired." Virginia stated, "Hermione, meet Leah Pinera, Leah, meet Hermione Weasley, my sister-in-law."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Same here." Leah replied. "Now where is your beautiful daughter?"

"I'm not sure." Virginia stated, looking around.

"In the changing room with Kaci. Ron and Harry went upstairs with Heather." Hermione stated, Virginia nodded slightly.

"Lets see the girls then." She said with a smile. They walked into the changing rooms. "So Leah, hows the shop going?"

"It's good." Leah replied.

"Leah?" Paisley's voice called out, her head popped out of one of the six changing rooms. "Leah!" She exclaimed, running out in a pair of black trousers and training bra to hug the woman.

"Hey Paisley!" Leah exclaimed, "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm cool." Paisley said with a grin, Kaci came out of a changing room wearing a nice pair of dark jeans and a black jacket. "Oh! Kaci, meet Leah, my old babysitter, Leah meet Kaci, my cousin and best friend."

"Great to meet you Kaci." Leah said with a smile.

"Ditto." Kaci replied, which caused Hermione to frown.

"Ahh, I like that jacket also, very nice isn't it?" Leah commented, looking over the jacket Kaci wore.

"Yeah, I _love_ it, but Mum won't let me buy another jacket today, already bought about three." Kaci stated, looking longingly at the jacket she wore as she spun around in it.

"I'll tell you what, as your Virginia's niece, I'll let you have it." Leah said kindly, Kaci's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked, Leah nodded. "Can I Mum?" Hermione looked hesitant. "Please…?" Kaci begged with puppy dog eyes, Hermione sighed.

"Are you sure?" She asked Leah, who shrugged.

"I don't mind." She stated.

"Fine." Hermione said in a resigned tone, Kaci whispered _"Yes!!!"_ under her voice and thanked Leah profusely.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Leah said with a smile.

"Thank you." Hermione said sincerely with a nod.

Later that day, Hermione, Ron, Kaci, Heather, Harry, Virginia and Paisley sat in the Potter Residence living room. Heather had fallen asleep on Hermione's lap, Kaci and Paisley were busy discussing pranks to pull and the adults were talking about work and things.

"At least I'm nearer home now." Hermione stated. "And the high school is a nice little place."

"And we'll be able to get together for coffee more often." Virginia added, Hermione laughed.

"Your obsessed with coffee aren't you?" She asked, glancing at the cup that was now in Virginia's hands, warming them, even though she had Harry's arms wrapped around her.

"Yes, I am. So is Paisley. Has been since I first let her try the stuff when she was nine." Virginia retorted, Hermione, Ron and Harry laughed.

"Did I hear my name?" Paisley asked from her seat across the room and on the floor next to Kaci.

"Yes, and we were talking _about you_ not _to you_." Virginia stated, Paisley rolled her eyes and went back to her discussion with Kaci.

"We were never like that… right?" Harry asked, Ron snorted.

"We were worse." He stated.

"Hmmm." Virginia sighed, Harry looked down to her and noticed her gaze was on Heather, who was sleeping soundly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked quietly, snapping Virginia out of her thoughts.

"I was just thinking about when Paisley was Heather's age, and a bit older. She always saw other kids with their Dad's, and would always ask _"Where Daddy?"_ and that used to make me feel so guilty at times." Virginia explained.

"Well, I'm back and your not getting rid of me." Harry said with a grin, Virginia smiled and shook her head, leaning more into his side.

"Are you two actually going to get married this time then?" Ron asked, glancing at them both, Virginia blushed to the tips of her ears and Harry plainly shrugged.

"Maybe, depends on when and if the time is right." He stated, causing Virginia to blush a little more.

"Oh shoot! Look at the time!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her watch. "We have to go, see you soon?"

"Sure, come around whenever, we don't mind, right Harry?" Virginia asked him, Harry smiled.

"Nope, see you guys later then." He said to them, getting up.

"C'mon Kaci, got to go." Ron said to his daughter, who looked up.

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"Yes, you'll see Paisley another day." Ron stated.

"But-"

"Kaci." Hermione warned. The girl sighed.

"See you Kaci, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny." Kaci said with a nod to each of them before leaving through the fireplace with her parents.

"That was a fun day." Virginia commented.

"What about you and Ron now?" Harry asked, glancing at Paisley who was sitting on the floor by the fireplace sketching fashion drawings out in her new A3 sized sketch book Harry had brought her, he had also gotten her some painting equipment and things. Virginia sighed.

"Harry I…" She trailed off. "It's hard to trust him. _He's _the one who kicked me out. You and Hermione were easy to trust again, but Ron and the rest of the Weasley's… I don't know." She said uncertainly, looking down and folding her arms across her chest vulnerably. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Hey, it's ok to feel the way you do." He stated, "But please try, for my sake and Paisley's. Ron is a nice guy, you know that. It was just a hard time then. We couldn't trust anybody." Harry told her.

"I know." Virginia said with a small sigh. "C'mon, we need to get dinner ready." With that, the two went into the kitchen, leaving Paisley to her drawings.


	16. Chapter 16 Christmas

AN: If you don't want the new movie to be spoiled, LOOK AWAY NOW! It's crap! The director has COMPLETELY ruined the books! If I took my best friend, who has never read or seen anything HP, than she would not understand a bloody thing! It went too fast, you don't find out who Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail are, you don't find out who sent the firebolt, Draco is NEVER that scared, and the dementors! Don't get me STARTED on them! There are a few laughs, like Hermione commenting on her hair from the back when they go back in time, and when she punches Malfoy, but that's about it! The new director has ruined the whole experience of the books, which pureblooded freak like Malfoy will wear muggle clothes? And Sirius and Remus are meant to be HANDSOME! They are butt ugly!

Anyways, onto the chapter…

**Chapter 16 – Christmas**

Virginia opened her eyes slowly, she knew something was important today, just couldn't remember what. She smiled as she felt Harry's firm arms wrapped around her and she looked up to his face. Leaning up slightly, she kissed him lightly on the lips, causing the sleeping man to smile and stir.

"Morning." She said softly, Harry looked down at her with a sleepy smile.

"Hey." He replied, Virginia frowned as he removed his warm arms from around her to stretch, before replacing them again. "Merry Christmas." He added. It clicked, Christmas Day. _That _was what was so important.

Virginia heard a door bang down the hall and seconds later, their bedroom door crashed open and Paisley came flying in, jumping on the bed next to her parents.

"Merry Christmas!" She said breathlessly. Harry entangled himself from Virginia and sat up fully, Virginia following suite. Paisley had a gift bag in one hand, and two in the other.

"What'd Santa get you then P?" Virginia asked, Paisley rolled her eyes.

"I'm not three Mum, I know you always leave a bag in my room." She stated indignantly, Harry laughed. "Thanks for the watch." She added, indicating one of the many tiny gifts that was in her _'Santa Sack'_, which was like a tradition for Virginia to leave one by her daughters bed every year.

"Ahh, we didn't get you the watch, Santa did." Virginia stated with a smirk, Paisley once again rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know." She muttered, then brightened up. "These are for you! I made them!" She exclaimed, handing a blue gift bag to Harry and a red one to Virginia. Harry opened his and found a band made of dark threads of black, blue and green. It was quite thin and slipped onto his wrist easily. Virginia's bracelet was nearly identical, but was made with red, light blue and white threads.

"Wow, very nice Paisley." Harry complimented, putting it on and pulling his daughter to him. "Thank you." He added, Paisley beamed and hugged him and Virginia.

"Thanks P." Virginia said to the girl, who was hugged back by both parents. "Now, what else did you get in your Santa sack?" She asked.

"Oh, I got a white Baby-G watch," Paisley held up her wrist to show the small white watch and thin fabric band. She emptied her large gift bag on the bed. "Some lip gloss, a pink teddy bear, cute stickers, pink nail polish…" Paisley carried on listing the small things she had gotten, showing her parents who knew exactly what was in there.

Half an hour later, they were sitting in the living room with their already opened bags around them in their pyjamas and nightgowns. Paisley sat eating her extremely-buttered crumpet, which was dripping from the mount of butter that had been put into it.

"Wanna open one first Paisley?" Harry asked, Paisley stuffed the rest of her crumpet into her mouth and nodded, reaching for the present Harry passed her. Opening it, she found something she hadn't been expecting.

"A broom." She stated, looking up at her parents, who nodded.

"We could either give it to you at Christmas or for your birthday. Otherwise you wouldn't have one for the summer." Virginia explained.

"Cool." Paisley muttered, hugging them both. "Thanks!"

"Ginny, your next." Harry stated, Virginia froze. "Gin?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I haven't been called that for ages." She said quietly.

"I won't call you that if you don't want me too." Harry suggested, Virginia shook her head and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm cool." She stated, taking the small present from him. Unwrapping it, she saw a jewellery box. She hesitantly opened the box and gasped. "Harry…. It's beautiful." She said in awe. Harry slid across the floor to her and took the necklace, slipping it around her neck.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered into her ear, causing her to blush.

"Lets see." Paisley asked unnecessarily, crawling across the floor to her parents, she took the charm of the necklace into her fingers.

"Wow." She whispered. It was a beautiful, it had a thin gold chain and a small golden heart charm on it, the heart had tiny diamonds embedded into it.

"Look on the back." Harry suggested, Paisley turned it and read the inscription out.

"_Virginia, I love you so much love Harry._" Virginia turned to Harry and leaned over to kiss him.

"Thank you." She whispered and hugged him, happy tears in her eyes.

"I love you." Harry replied softly.

"I love you too." Virginia stated, staring into his eyes. They were shocked when a pillow hit them both. Then turned to see a grinning Paisley.

"Whoops." The girl said sarcastically. Harry looked back at Virginia.

"That's it." He said playfully, getting up and started chasing Paisley, who shrieked and ran off, leaving Virginia laughing happily in the living room.

Virginia was walking through hers and Harry's walk-in-wardrobe looking for something to wear to the Christmas Dinner at the Burrow.

"What're you looking for?" Someone asked, scaring the life out of Virginia.

"Julie! Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed, Julie shrugged. "I'm looking for something nice to wear to a Christmas Party." She added, answering the ghost's question.

"Oh." Julie muttered, albeit a bit sadly, and started looking through Virginia's clothes.

That's how Harry found them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"She can't find anything to wear." Julie replied absentmindedly. Harry shook his head and came up behind Virginia, slipping his arms around her waist.

"They'll love you no matter _what _you wear." He stated confidently, Virginia sighed and leaned back into him.

"I know." She muttered.

"How about this?" Came yet another voice, Paisley was standing just inside of the wardrobe in a casual pair of dark jeans, black boots and a baby pink jumper. She held in her hands an ankle length demin skirt and a black, off-the-shoulder top with three-quarter length sleeves.

"See, that's nice." Harry stated.

"Thanks Paisley." Virginia said with a nod before taking the clothes off of her daughter and leaving to change into them.

"Why does your mother spend hours looking for the right thing to wear?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"One: she's a fashion designer, and two: she's a woman, what do you think?" Paisley retorted, Harry turned back to her and saw the impish grin on her face.

"You better not turn out like that." He stated, walking past her and out of the wardrobe.

"Don't worry! I will!" Paisley called after him before leaving with Julie, talking about clothes.

Virginia tumbled out of the fireplace and was caught by Harry as she tripped.

"Don't trip." He said cheekily, Virginia glared at him.

"Oh hey, you're the last ones here." Came a voice from the door, Kaci was standing there along with Jesse, Lory, Mazie and Mirabelle, Charlie and Jade's nine year old daughter.

"Hiya." Paisley greeted.

"Where are they all then?" Harry asked, Virginia looked slightly nervous, she hadn't been with the whole family together since the failed meeting in August.

"In the living room." Mirabelle stated, she had her long, strait, reddish-black hair in a ponytail and was wearing blue trousers and a black jumper which had a VS logo on the middle of it, the Virginia Summer's logo. Virginia noticed this and flushed slightly, she knew that Jade liked to remain as muggle as possible and was hoping that the gesture wasn't to suck up.

They entered the living room after the excited kids.

"Hi everyone!" Harry exclaimed as he entered. Every Weasley, Remus and Sirius were sitting around. A round of _"Hi."'s_ and _"Finally! You're here!"'s_ came to them.

"Virginia! You made it. Wonderful." Molly exclaimed, hugging each of them.

"Yeah, I made it." Virginia said uncomfortably. Harry pulled her over to the sofa and sat down, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"How was New York then George?" Harry asked the twin with his arm around Angelina. That was one of the ways to tell them apart, who had Angelina or Alicia with them, another way was to see if they had on their 'G' and 'F' jumpers, but they would normally confuse everyone like that with the whole 'Gred and Forge' thing.

"It was good, though I was stuck in business meetings most of the time." George stated, "You could've gone, you _are _our business partner after all."

"I went to France last year!" Harry exclaimed. "And it was bloody boring."

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed.

"Sorry Molly." Harry apologised immediately, causing the others to stifle their laughter. He looked around at all of the women and laughed to himself.

"What have you been taking Harry?" Sirius asked accusingly, Harry shook his head.

"Just thinking, it's a miracle that none of the women are pregnant for a change." He stated with another laugh, everyone else laughed also.

"We are a big family." Molly stated with a glance around the room at each of the children.

"By the time Josie's out of Hogwarts, there'll be another generation." Charlie said, referring to George and Angelina's daughter, who was just one.

"Actually, I doubt Ron and Hermione are finished just yet." Molly said thoughtfully, causing the two in question to blush bright red. "Or Harry and Virginia." She added, Harry laughed.

"I think getting to know Paisley is enough for Harry at the moment." Virginia said with a smirk, Harry shook his head with a laugh.

"Every Wealsey has at least two children." Harry told her.

"But I'm a Summers'." Virginia retorted.

"These two are enough for me." Hermione added, Kaci glared at her and Heather giggled again, like she had been doing all morning.

"Is she high or something?" Fred asked Hermione, staring at the two year old, who giggled again.

"Fred!" Hermione and Molly both exclaimed.

"What?" The man asked innocently.

"How about we open presents already?" Arthur suggested, the kids all squealed and cheered with anticipation.

They handed out un-shrunken presents they had brought with them and took it in turns opening each gift. Everyone had a jumper from Molly, like usual and Paisley was thrilled that hers was her favourite colour, baby pink with a light purple 'P' on it. Ron had his normal maroon one, Harry his emerald one with a 'H' instead of a lion like in his school days and Virginia had gotten a dark pink one with a 'V' on it.

Each wearing their own jumpers (without Fred and George complicating things), they moved onto other gifts. Paisley got an assortment of things from her family, mostly sweets. Two of her cousins, Leah and Lisa, George and Angelina's ten year old twins, had pranked some of the presents with hair colourant charms. Each person had gotten a prank and a video camera, which belonged to Hermione, was zooming around the room filming, Jade had her normal camera doing the same thing, but it was flashing every ten seconds.

As Virginia opened her last present, she thought that she had been lucky and hadn't been pranked. How wrong was she. Harry laughed when he saw her hair and Virginia grabbed a lock of her straight and now dark pink hair in front of her face.

"Hmm, I like this colour actually." She stated.

At leassst I didn't get coloured. Naiad said from Paisley's lap.

"We can arrange that for you." Virginia retorted, glaring at the snake who she knew was smirking. Everyone except for Harry, Paisley and Virginia looked confused.

"Who are you talking to Gin?" Hermione asked. Paisley held up Naiad who had gone a bluish colour today.

"She was talking to Naiad." Paisley sated, shrieks of shock were heard from everyone.

"Is that a snake?" Angelina asked hesitantly, Paisley nodded and stroked Naiad's head.

"She's called Naiad, we brought her in Diagon Alley the other day." Harry explained.

"It was green then." Ron stated.

"She's a colourmorphus." Virginia explained.

"What's that?" Paisley asked.

"A person or animal that can change colour at will." Hermione explained briefly, eying the snake apprenshively.

"Like a metamorphangus?" Paisley asked, Hermione shook her head.

"A metamorphangus can change anything about themselves." She replied.

"Oh." Paisley muttered.

"I'm metamorphangi." Mirabelle told her.

"Really?" Paisley asked, Mirabelle nodded and screwed her eyes up in concentration and wiggled her nose. Opening her eyes again, they had changed to a pink colour and her hair was now longer, down the bottom of her back.

"Cool." Paisley muttered.

"Didn't you show potential for it when you were younger Harry?" Virginia asked, turning to him, Harry shrugged.

"Probably normal magic. My hair only grew a couple of inches." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Right." Paisley muttered.

"Mira, change back to how you normally look please." Charlie asked his daughter, who rolled her eyes and concentrated on morphing back to her original, shoulder-length red straight hair and blue eyes.

"I had better check on dinner." Molly stated before getting up and leaving the room.

"So hows Hogwarts going for you Paisley?" Bill asked his niece, who smiled.

"It's really, _really_ wicked." She replied. "Me and Kaci have made lotsa friends too."

"Unfortunately I have to teach all eight of you." Remus put in, Kaci and Paisley smiled innocently.

"We cant be _that_ bad Uncle Remus." Kaci stated innocently.

"Yes, and that tail _mysteriously _appeared for the day, huh?" He asked, Paisley, Kaci, Lory, Jesse and Mazie all grinned impishly.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called from the kitchen, they all trooped inside and Virginia noted that it was bigger than last time when she had been there.

They all sat down and started to help themselves in silence.

"Hey Harry? What's that?" Ron inquired, nodding at Harry's wrist, Harry pulled down his sleeve a little and showed them.

"Friendship band, Paisley made it for me." He told them, Paisley looked up.

"Oh yeah! I got one for you too Kaci." She stated, fishing in her trouser pocket. She took out a black, red and bright pink bracelet and handed it to her best friend.

"Wow, it's really cool." Kaci told her friend before slipping it over her wrist. She held out her arm and examined it. "Thanks P." The two girls hugged briefly.

In Paisley's opinion, the dinner was perfect. She laughed along with her family and talked to them. It wasn't that she didn't like the Christmases with her Mum, she loved them, but it was that it was on a bigger scale, she felt like she belonged here. Paisley also noted that her Mother had taken down the barriers against these people, acting like she would with Elsa. Paisley had a slight feeling that Elsa knew about all this, but if she didn't than she would soon, Paisley didn't think she could keep the witch thing a secret from her own God-Mother.

"Paisley?" Someone called, snapping the girl from her day dream.

"Sorry, just zoned out a little." Paisley apologised to her Dad, who was sitting a seat down, next to Virginia.

"What were you thinking about?" Virginia asked quietly, looking around at everyone talking.

"This. How we're with our family for Christmas." Paisley told her, Virginia smiled and pulled Paisley into a brief hug.

"It's perfect." Virginia said to her. "Now, time for crackers!" She exclaimed, Paisley laughed and grabbed her cracker. She handed one end to Virginia.

"On the count of three, one, two, three!" They pulled it and both shrieked when little mice started running around the table, then the mice disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Paisley turned back to Kaci, who wanted her to pull her cracker with her. Virginia put on the purple hat and pulled a cracker with Harry. Kaci and Paisley pulled theirs and Kaci got a light blue cap, which she stuck on immediately with a grin.

Harry ended up getting a hat too, but he leaned over Virginia and placed it on his daughters head. Paisley turned around in confusement and took the hat off, grinning before sticking it back on properly. It was a powder pink floppy type hat with a cap bit stuck on, Paisley loved it.

They stayed at the party until late into the night before leaving with all of their gifts.

"That was fun." Virginia stated as she collapsed onto the three-seater, cream leather seatee. Harry laughed and collapsed beside her.

"I agree." He said with a chuckle, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm going to bed now, I'm tired." Paisley told them, walking out of the room with a yawn. She left all of her presents downstairs.

About half an hour later, Harry and Virginia headed up, they were levitating all of the gifts up, Virginia stayed in their room whilst Harry went ahead and put away Paisley's things. He softly put the presents down and then moved back to the door and stood watching Paisley. The light from the corridor filtered into the room and swept over her as she was sleeping.

Soft arms came around his waist from behind and Virginia slipped under his arm.

"She's like you." Virginia told him softly.

"I realised." Harry whispered back. "C'mon, I'm tired, and I know you are too." He stated, he turned and they walked down the corridor to their own room.

AN: Thanx for the reviews! Sorry i haven't updated yesterday, i was banned from my computer and this one :(


	17. Chapter 17 Memories, birthdays and prop...

AN: I apologise for the mixed up years. I made a timeline the other day and realised that Lory and Mazie would have to be fifth years, not third years. Same with Jesse actually being a fourth not second year. Sorry for the mistake!

**Harrie:** A cracker is a cardboard tube with coloured paper on that you'd pull at Christmas and then get small gifts from. **Voxenking: **I don't understand how someone could butcher the movie like that though. Personally, my fav book is the Order of the Pheonix, there's so much hurt and emotion in that story, I actually cried when Sirius died!

**Chapter 17 – Memories, birthdays and proposals**

Paisley was in an extremely good mood today, she had gotten up like usual (which would've been half asleep as she dragged herself to the showers), sung a song in the showers with the girls like usual and had gone down to meet the boys like usual then gone to breakfast, like usual.

But today, she was extremely perky, halfway between her shower and meeting the guys in the common room, she had remembered something so important t her, that she didn't even notice the chair she fell over on her way out of the common room with the gang.

"What's with her?" Jared asked with his strange accent.

"Well maybe if you had paid attention this past week you'd know it was her birthday." Kaci retorted.

"Well I'm _so_ sorry for forgetting that small little detail." Jared replied sarcastically. "Happy birthday Paisley." He said to the other red headed girl, who laughed along with the others.

"Yeah, happy birthday." Joss said.

"Thanks guys." Paisley said to them all as they continued their way to the Hall.

They sat down in their usual seats. Paisley's friends handed her small presents or cards and then they ate.

"Well, we found her." Lory said, coming up to the group during breakfast.

"That we did." Mazie agreed with a scary looking grin.

"Your reminding me of your Dad, Mazie, what's going on?" Kaci asked the two fifth years suspiciously.

"Hey Paisley, happy birthday." Amiry White, the fifth year Gryffindor prefect said happily, approaching them.

"Thanks Amiry." Paisley replied with a grin.

"Oh yeah. That's it. Her birthday." Jesse said evilly, approaching them.

"Oh no." Amiry muttered, "_What_ are you three up too?" She questioned.

"Oh, nothing much." Lory said nonchalantly, "Watch the Slytherin's." She instructed, they all turned to Slytherin table, which was on the other side of the hall.

"In five, four, three, two, one." Jesse counted down, his hand up and his fingers going down.

Big explosions went off from the Slytherin tables, the bowls of fruit blew up and fire crackers in red and gold zoomed around the Hall, they were in the shapes of dragons breathing fire and little flying pigs with wings. When the fireworks over at the table died down, a big banner saying 'Happy Birthday Paisley' started floating over the tables, it's text flashing different colours.

Paisley blushed bright red and tried to hide under the table, but to no avail. Mazie pinned a pink badge to her chest that said 'I'm twelve! Kiss me!' and the others all started singing happy birthday to her whilst she went brighter than her hair.

After they had stopped singing, a snowy white owl swooped down and landed bumpily on the Gryffindor table in front of Paisley, it held two packages and an envelope. Paisley reached out and took the envelope off first, inside was a small card with a cute house elf on the front of it, Paisley had seen pictures of them in books but had yet to meet one.

_'Happy birthday Angel, Have a great day, Love Mum and Dad'_ the card said, Paisley went to open the first package, but noticed a tag first.

_'Open this in your dorm, Love Dad.'_ Paisley frowned and passed it to Kaci, who read it also.

Paisley reached for the other present, the tag just said _'Enlarge them.'_, Paisley frowned and opened the package. Muttering an enlargement spell on the things. She gasped.

On top of the pile of clothes was a beautiful robe, it was a bottle green colour and had golden trimmings. Paisley knew that her Mum had made it for formal occasions.

"Wow, that's beautiful Paisley." Shira complimented.

"I'm jealous." Kaci stated.

"That must be a one of a kind robe P, I've never seen_ that_ design in a shop before." Chenyce stated, Paisley nodded.

"I think my Mum made it." She stated. They looked through the other clothes, some which were muggle and some wizarding, Virginia had obviously made quite a few of them.

"Let's go take this all up to our dorm now." Kaci suggested, each of the girls took a few of the clothes and Paisley took her other package. The four girls went back up to their dorm and once in, they clambered onto Paisley's bed, nearly squishing Sakura, Jester and Lio in the process.

"Open it already! Find out why Uncle Harry didn't want you to open it in the Hall." Kaci instructed, Paisley put the package in her lap and slowly teared off the red paper. A note fell out and Paisley took it, ignoring the gasps Kaci and Chenyce gave off.

_'__Paisley__, your Mum isn't to know I've sent you these, she'd kill me. The cloak, it's an invisibility cloak. Try it out sometime. The plain parchment however isn't so plain, place the tip of your wand to it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good', it will produce a map of Hogwarts and the people in it. Remus, Sirius, my father and another guy made it whilst they were in school, I got give it, and now you can have it. When your finished with it, say 'Mischief managed' and it will look like ordinary parchment again, though make sure you don't get caught with it, it likes to insult people who don't know how o work it, trust me, I'd know. See you soon, love Dad.'_

"Long note." Paisley commented, she put it to the side where Kaci took it and stood up, invisibility cloak in hand. She swung it around her shoulders and the girls gasped again. "What?" Paisley asked, a little irritated.

"Look!" Kaci exclaimed, pointing to the mirror behind her friend. Paisley turned and gasped.

"I'm gone!" She explained, "So that's why it's called an invisibility cloak." She muttered.

"Think of all the things we could do with it!" Chenyce exclaimed, Kaci put down the note and picked up the plain piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Kaci stated, pointing her wand at the parchment. Little lines began to form, creating what looked like a map. The four girls stared in shock when they saw little labels of themselves appear, actually in their dorm room. "Wicked." Kaci muttered. Little words in magnificent green writing appeared at the top.

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

"Wait, isn't that the boys dorms?" Chenyce asked, pointing to two labels, one was labelled Martin Wood and the other was labelled… Lorraine Weasley.

"Eww! No no NO!" Kaci exclaimed, it appeared that the two were in Martin's dorm, alone, and VERY close. "Wrong! Mental images!" The girls all laughed.

"Well it seems that Mazie and an 'Andy Parson' are a little busy too." Shira stated, pointing out a room in the Astronomy Tower which they hadn't known was there.

"Oh man, that's disgusting." Kaci grumbled.

"Well I have an idea." Paisley said, "How about we put all this away as we're gonna be late for potions!" The other three screeched and they hurriedly got ready for their day of classes, it was a shame that one couldn't have free periods until sixth year.

Virginia sat on the recently hovered, warm wooden floor. The attic was a wonder to her as the previous people who had lived here had left so much up here, they had died unexpectedly and they were an old couple, their house ran through the generations of their family and with no children of their own, the house had not been left to anybody in their will, and neither had anything in it. So spring cleaning had become an issue recently now that both Harry and Virginia had time off work.

Anyways, Virginia sat in one corner of the attic, light pooling in through the large window covering one wall. When they had come to put their things up here, they found a corner in which to leave it all, though there was otherwise no space. She sat with her old Hogwarts trunk sitting in front of her, it had lain forgotten for many years, but it had recently popped into her mind and she was now willing to embrace her past.

Virginia took a deep breath and reached out, she slowly unclasped the locks and then lifted the lid. She coughed a bit as magic and dust flew into her face and the area around her. She waved it away and nervously looked into her trunk. The thing she saw first was her photo album. She picked up the photo album. The first pictures were of her first year, they then progressed to the day before she had gone. She flicked through the book for a while, stopping on pictures of her and Harry, normally cuddling or just talking. Colin had loved his camera that much that her photo album had many pictures of random times in it.

She smiled as she traced the pictures with her fingers. She then took out her sketch book, she could remember the nights in the Gryffindor common room with that. Her and Harry would be cuddling on 'their' seatee, and he'd be looking over her shoulder, content in staying silent and just watching her sketch. She smiled and carried on flipping through her old sketch book, which had remained hidden all of these years.

Virginia was looking through her things and gave a start as she felt warm and muscular arms slip around her waist, before melting into them.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked her softly.

"Looking at things." She replied, Harry buried his head into her shoulder and breathed in her cinnamon scent. He started trailing soft butterfly kisses down her neck. "Har-ry" She whined, Harry chuckled and carried on. "Oh c'mon, I'm trying to do something here." She complained with a pout, she groaned as he kissed her sensitive spot on her neck.

"So am I." He replied, Virginia got out of his grasp and stood up, Harry stood also with a lost-puppy-dog look on his face.

"Don't you use that look on me." Virginia admonished, Harry pouted and she giggled, stepping the small space between them and bringing her arms up around his neck. They kissed passionately, softly, but still with a lot of passion.

"I love you." Harry whispered as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you too." Virginia replied, Harry stepped a little away from her and put his hand into his pocket, a thoughtful look on his face. "What's wrong?" Virginia asked, worried she had done something. Harry shook his head with a smile and knelt down on one knee, the took a purple velvet covered jewellery box from his pocket and opened it to her.

"Virginia Summers… Ginny Weasley, whatever you want me to call you, will you do me the honours of being my wife?" Harry asked, Virginia stood there, too shocked for words.

The four girls raced to their class in the dungeons.

"This is your fault P!" Chenyce accused as they ran.

"My fault?!" Paisley exclaimed, "How?"

"Your birthday!" Kaci stated with a quick grin in Paisley's direction, which was somewhere to the left of her, next to Shira.

"I agree with the red head for once!" Shira added.

"Hey!" Paisley and Kaci exclaimed, Shira grinned mischievously at them.

They ran all the way down to the dungeons and slammed the door open. Jacob Gordrin, a Slytherin first year who the gang despised, dropped his vial of some dark red substance that looked suspiciously like blood.

"Sorry we're late." The four girls chorused.

"Get to your seats." Snape snapped, "And five points from Gryffindor, each." He added with a sneer, Chenyce looked ready to protest but thought better of it when Paisley jabbed her in the ribs.

I hate him. Paisley muttered to Naiad, who was sitting on her wrist.

Then do something about it. Naiad replied.

Yeah, then be kicked out of school for it. Paisley muttered. She got to work with Jared, who had saved her a seat. She blushed at how close they were working. Wow, and she really thought she would be over that crush by now.

Snape was stalking around the classroom, breathing down peoples necks as they worked, scaring the hell out of them all. Paisley wished she was with Doyle in this lesson, his father was a famous potions master, and that made Doyle quite the potions maker himself having grown up around it.

The room was silent and Paisley was trying really hard not to make a fool of herself in front of Jared, though she was already blushing to the tips of her ears.

He likes you too y'know. Naiad stated, Paisley looked down and glared at her snake.

Shut it. She retorted.

It's true! I can read his emotions.

So you're an empath now? Paisley asked sarcastically, she could've swore that Naiad rolled her eyes.

Every animal has at least_ some_ empathic ability. The now red snake stated, Paisley now rolled her eyes.

"Is this lesson boring you Summers?" Snape asked with a sneer, causing Paisley to knock over a jar in fright.

"Sorry." She apologised. "Naiad was just helping me, she likes to add commentaries to my lessons sir, it's very handy too." Paisley said in mock sincereness, Snape glared at her.

"Naiad?" He inquired, Paisley pulled back her sleeve to show the blood red snake, who hissed threateningly at the professor, the Slytherin's shouted and screamed. "What the hell?!" Snape shouted.

"She's very friendly sir." Paisley stated.

He's actually afraid. Naiad stated, she looked up at Paisley, who laughed.

"She's is a bit of an empath too." Paisley stated non-chalantly, her friends were sniggering behind her. "Wanna hold her?"

"Headmistresses… Office… NOW!" Snape roared, Paisley frowned and grabbed her bag, making sure to slam the door on the way out. "Class dismissed!" He shouted, before following Paisley, who was waiting outside the door for him. "What are you waiting here for girl? GO!"

"But sir, you wanted me to go to the headmistresses office, and I don't know where that is, so I was waiting for you to take me." Paisley said in mock innocence. Snape scowled and stormed off, Paisley following with a grin on her face which she couldn't hide.

"Sneakers." Snape roared as he approached a statue, it jumped to the side quickly and let him and Paisley past and onto an escalator which took them up. Paisley stared in awe at the huge doors before them. Snape knocked and when they heard a faint 'Come in', they entered, Snape nearly banging the doors down.

"Severus, what's wrong?" McGonnagal asked, Snape motioned to Paisley.

"The _brat _threatened me with a SNAKE! A snake Minerva! It shouldn't even be in this school!" Snape exclaimed.

"She has a name!" Paisley shouted at him, "She's called Naiad and she's one of my familiars."

"Familiars are _cats _Summers." Snape sneered at her.

"May I see this snake please?" McGonnagal asked, Paisley lifted her sleeve again and the now, innocent looking blueish-green snake was resting on her wrist.

"B-But t-that was red earlier!" Snape exclaimed, Paisley shrugged.

"Oh well." She stated nonchalantly.

"Miss Summers, could you please go to your next lesson now? I'll have to inform your parents of this and they shall be invited to talk about this, until then, no punishment has been inflicted upon you."

Virginia stood there, tears were forming it her eyes. She nodded numbly and Harry smiled, softly placing the emerald and diamond ring onto her finger. He then stood and cupped her face in his hand.

"This time will be so much better." Harry stated, Virginia nodded and leant up to kiss him.

"I love you with everything." She said softly.

"And I you." He replied, before kissing her again. He picked her up in his arms and carried her downstairs to their room, where he softly laid her down on the bed and kissed her fervently.

"I'm toast." Paisley muttered to her friends.

"Your not. Your parents don't sound that bad. Anyway, Snape started it." Doyle stated, Paisley nodded but didn't believe it.

The day had gone by quite slowly after that and Paisley dreaded her parents coming to the school. Threatening a teacher was a serious deal, even if she didn't do it.

McGonnagal entered the Hall sometime later, and with two guests.

They approached her and Paisley gulped and looked down.

"Miss Summers, I expect you in my office at eight o clock sharp." McGonnagal stated before walking up to the table, Harry glanced down at his daughter with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry P, we've only just found out about your 'incident'." He stated.

"No lectures or anything?" Paisley asked hesitantly, glancing at her mother.

"Oh, don't worry, that's coming later." Virginia stated, "Our visit is more social, we wanted to see Remus."

"I didn't exactly expect you here." Said man stated, coming up behind them, Harry smirked and gave Remus a 'manly' hug and Virginia hugged him also.

"We have some good news we wanted to share with you." Virginia stated, "C'mon P, you should hear this too." She added, Paisley stood up confusedly and followed her parents out of the room, she turned and gave her friends a shrug before leaving.

"Sit down then." Remus told them as they entered his office, Paisley looked around in awe, it was much more comfortable than what she expected, it had nice leather sofas and a very plain but elegant wooden desk in the centre at the back. They settled down on the sofa.

"What'd you have to tell me then?" Paisley asked curiously, Harry and Virginia grinned a each other.

"Me and Ginny have decided to get married." Harry said simply, Paisley jumped up and hugged her parents.

"This is great! We can be a real family now!" She exclaimed, "And-And I get to be a bridesmaid!" She added excitedly, Virginia laughed.

"Yeah, and maybe you should go and get your homework done now, as we will most probably be in McGonnagal's office for a while." She told her daughter, who nodded and skipped around the room.

"See you later!" She exclaimed with a hug to each of the three adults before leaving.

"She's too hyper." Harry stated, Remus laughed.

"You should've tried teaching her yesterday then." He stated with a laugh.

Paisley skipped back down to the Great Hall, her friends looked at her confusedly as she stood behind them.

"I have to go get work done, wanna help?" She asked them.

"I thought you were going to get told off?" Kaci asked confusedly, Paisley grinned and shook her head.

"Mum and Dad are getting married!" She exclaimed happily, Kaci looked shocked.

"Really?" She asked, Paisley nodded and Kaci jumped up happily. They held each others arms and jumped around in circles together.

"This is so cool!" Paisley exclaimed, "I get to be a bridesmaid!"

"I will be too!" Kaci added, Paisley stopped jumping and looked confused.

"Why?" She asked, Kaci looked offended.

"Because," She said in her matter-of-fact voice, which she had inherited from Hermione, "Harry is my God-Father." She stated, Paisley looked shocked.

"Really?" She asked, Kaci nodded, "Cool! You really _are_ my sister!" She added, Kaci giggled and nodded.

"Yep." She agreed. "Now you have to get your work done before that meeting." Paisley rolled her eyes with a smile and the two girls headed up to the Gryffindor Tower with Chenyce and Shira.


	18. Chapter 18 End of a year, End of a stor...

AN: Sniff, it's the end, but I am already half-way through planning the sequel. I have another story to complete first. Thanks to everybody that reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this ending.

**Chapter 18 – End of a Year, End of a Story….. For now**

Summer term passed quickly for Paisley. All sorts of things had been planned for the summer. She would be going on holiday with her parents for a week, then they'd be getting married in the third week, a honeymoon-period would be during their trip to the States for Virginia's big fashion show for a week or so, then Paisley's friends would be coming round for a sleep over (the girls anyways), there would be a _huge_ family party at their house sometime in the last two weeks and lots of people had been invited to that, even Paisley's God-Mother Elsa, who was a squib, a person born into a magical family with little or no magic.

End of term exams had been hard on them all, especially potions, but now they were lounging around outside by the lake under a huge willow. They didn't know why, but it felt as if the _belonged_ under that willow, something made it feel right.

Anyway, back to the present, they were lounging around under it, just talking and playing about. Kaci was reading her new book which Hermione had sent the girl for her birthday; 'Hogwarts: A History – Edition 2' which Hermione had written herself a little while ago, Shira was plaiting her long, black hair absentmindedly, Chenyce was writing, Jared was drawing in his huge sketch book, Joss had a book open in front of him and was testing second year transfiguration out, Drew was starting his summer homework, Doyle was jotting down some ideas of pranks they could do the next year and Paisley, well Paisley was thinking about her first year in Hogwarts and how quickly it had passed.

"I can't wait until next year." Paisley said aloud, attracting the others attention.

"Why? So we can come back and be tortured by Snape even more?" Doyle asked with bitterness, Snape was _extremely_ jealous of Doyle's father.

"No, because this year just went so quickly." Paisley replied. "And you think you got it bad Doyle? Think of how badly he's going to torture me next year when my second name becomes Potter."

"Ah." Doyle muttered.

"Feel sorry for ya." Joss added, Paisley rolled her eyes.

"I can get through his lessons." She stated.

"We better head back in, the Leaving Feast will be soon." Shira stated, they nodded and all headed back inside.

They sat down at their usual seats and ten minutes later, the Hall was full and McGonnagal stood from her seat.

"Another year is gone!" She said, "I hope that this year all summer work can be done _before_ the last day, but that hope is short of impossible." Some of the students laughed at this.

"Now, the House Cup is in need of being rewarded. So in fourth place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and eighty points; in third, Ravenclaw, with four hundred and three points; in second is Slytherin with four hundred and thirty four and in first place is Gryffindor with four hundred and fifty six." The Gryffindor table went up in massive cheers and the eight first years screamed with happiness. "Congratulations Gryffindor." McGonnagal said with a smile before sitting down.

The Gryffindors had to have been the noisiest that night.

The following day, their test results came in and the group had done surprisingly well, Lory and Mazie were dreading their OWL's results, but were just chilling out with everybody else for the last few days.

In their carriage on the train, the eight first years were talking and playing games of exploding snap.

"I can't wait to learn more next year." Kaci stated.

"It'll be great to see what other things we have the chance to learn." Drew commented in agreement.

"Oh no, you two should get a room before this conversation reaches more educational heights." Jared said.

"Oh shut it you Clabbert." Kaci retorted.

"Best retort you got Crup?" Jared sneered, Kaci pretended to gasp.

"Oh no, so insulting." She said sarcastically.

"Don't bloody argue again." Joss said to the pair, Kaci crossed her arms and went back to her book whilst Jared went back to his game of building a card tower from exploding snap cards.

"So who's doing what this summer?" Doyle asked.

"I'm just staying at home mainly." Shira told them.

"I'm going to Japan." Chenyce stated happily. "I can't wait to go back there."

"Have you been there before then?" Drew asked, Chenyce nodded.

"Lived there for a while." She replied.

"Do you know Japanese?" Doyle asked.

"Sukoshi." (A little) Chenyce replied.

"Nihongo wa watashi ni muzukashii-desu." (Japanese is difficult for me.) Paisley said.

"Ii-desu." (Ok) Chenyce replied.

"What?" Joss asked incredualously.

"Oh, nothing." Paisley told him with a small smile.

"How do you know Japanese P?" Kaci asked, Paisley shrugged.

"Mum had business over there and my God-Mother taught me a few things." The other red-head replied.

"Oh." Kaci muttered. "So what else are people doing? Because I'm going on holiday to France, but I have o go to work with my Mum for a few weeks because Dad's working too and the muggle childminder won't let me stay with her after I blew up her telly last time."

"I'm going on a muggle camp for a few weeks." Jared told them.

"I'm gonna be stuck on the set of my parents new movie." Drew said with a sigh.

"That must be cool, I mean, you get to meet famous people." Joss said.

"Yeah, but so do half of us." Kaci retorted.

"Not half of us." Jared said in thought.

"Paisley's parents are famous, my parents are famous, Chenyce's Mum is a famous writer in both worlds, Drew's parents are both famous in the muggle world and Doyle's Dad is a famous Potions master." Kaci stated, "Now, there's eight of us and, one, two, three, four, five of us meet famous people. And half of eight is less than five so I am right."

"Whatever." Jared muttered, Kaci smirked in her achievement.

They sat playing more games, talking, arguing in Jared's and Kaci's cases, and just using the time to practice magic before school officially ended.

They soon approached the train station and they bundled off last, waiting for everything to die down.

They stood on the platform after getting off and looked around, not many families were let now. A few groups approached them, Shira looked nervous, last time, the fact was she hadn't known her friends parents were all famous, especially Drew's parents, the famous Kate and Marvin Wilkinson, Actress and Director. At Christmas, Drew's 'Nanny' had picked him up, as he had told them all.

Shira looked ready to pass out as she spotted the Wilkinson's, Drew rolled his eyes as Paisley's parents, Kaci's parents and Chenyce's Mum and brother came over first and together.

"Hey kids." Harry greeted happily, Paisley ran forward and hugged her parents.

"Is your dress ready yet Mum?" Paisley asked eagerly, Virginia laughed and shook her head.

"Nearly." She told her daughter, who let go and stepped back to stand with her friends. Shira's parents were slightly in awe of the Wilkinson's already.

"Hi Mum, Dad." Drew said to his parents with a smile.

"So I don't see my son since Christmas and I don't get a hug?" Kate Wilkinson asked, then hugged him.

"Mum…" Drew whined, "My friends are here." The adults laughed and so did the teens.

"Kate, it's very good to see you again." Virginia said politely to Kate, hugging her in a friendly fashion.

"Yes Virginia, good to see you too." Kate replied with a smile.

"I didn't know your son went to Hogwarts." Virginia stated.

"I didn't know your daughter went either." Kate said, "What a small world this is."

"Hey look, there's Malfoy." Mazie whispered to Jesse and Lory.

"What did you do to her?" Kaci asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing much." Mazie said with a manic grin.

"Just had to loosen the pole that was stuck too far up her-"

"Jesse!" Hermione and Michelle shouted, Jesse grinned sheepishly and the kids laughed.

"C'mon, dish the dirt, what did you do?" Chenyce asked.

"Just watch." Lory said. Meiyan Malfoy looked around the station after speaking frantically with her brother, Draco, and his wife, Blaise, she noticed the large group and stormed over, she pointed her wand at the three elder teens.

"You… What did you do to me?" The girl spat out.

"Why Meiyan, we are offended." Jesse said in mock hurt.

"Don't you _dare _speak my name Weasley." Meiyan Malfoy sneered.

"Meiyan, put your damn wand down." Draco Malfoy commanded, stepping up behind them. "Potter, Weasley, Granger." He said somewhat politely.

"I'm Weasley now Malfoy, get that into your thick head." Hermione said with a smirk, Draco shrugged.

"Always Granger to me." He retorted, Hermione shook her head with a small smile.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you for a while, hows the new job going?" Blaise asked her old friend with a smile.

"It's going great." Hermione replied.

"Blaise, I haven't seen you since before I left." Virginia said happily, Blaise's eyes widened.

"Ginny?" She asked, Virginia nodded and Blaise hugged her. "Wow, your… different. I heard Harry was marrying someone, but I didn't expect it to be you."

"And why not?" Virginia asked in a mock offended tone.

"Oh ha ha." Blaise muttered. "We had better be going. It was good seeing you Virginia, maybe we could meet up in Diagon Alley for some shopping soon?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Virginia replied, "Oh, and meet Paisley, my daughter." She added, Paisley smiled hesitantly at Blaise.

"Bloody hell Weasley, she looks just like-"

"Lily Potter." Blaise cut her husband off, "Just like the photo's." She muttered, studying Paisley, who was a little uncomfortable.

"I see you have children yourself." Virginia said, nodding to the two young children, Blaise and Draco smiled.

"Meet Rhiannon and Erin." Draco introduced. Rhiannon was the elder girl and looked to be about eight whilst Erin looked to be about three. Rhiannon had dark brown hair like Blaise's that was in a strait cut haloing her shoulders with soft silver eyes whilst Erin had platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

Virginia smiled and bent down to the two girls height.

"Hi, I'm Ginny." She said softly.

"I'm Rhiannon." Rhiannon stated proudly, "And she's Erin. But Erin's really shy." As if to prove the point, Erin was hiding behind Draco's leg. Virginia giggled and stood again.

"Come on Shira, we have to go." The woman Paisley guessed was Shira's mother said to the girl, who nodded and turned to her friends.

"I'll see you all soon." She said. Paisley hugged her.

"You better be coming round my house still Shi." She said with a smile, the other girls hugged Shira also.

"And remember to try_ socialise_, just say hi once in a while." Chenyce told Shira, who blushed slightly.

"Oh leave her alone girls, she's got us, we can't be _that_ bad." Kaci stated knowingly, the four boys snorted and the girls glared at them. "And make sure you do your summer homework before it's too late."

"CiLi, you must be crazy, homework? That's staying on my desk until the last week." Chenyce stated.

"Maybe we could all meet up to get next years school stuff?" Joss suggested, stopping the next argument on homework.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Chenyce stated with a grin. "We'll owl you Shi, I'm sure Bob will be up to the challenge."

"Wouldn't a bright blue owl look suspicious in a muggle neighbourhood?" Drew said a bit worriedly.

"He's electric blue not bright." Chenyce corrected, "And I'll borrow Ricky's owl if I have too." Ricky looked a bit surprised at that but didn't say anything.

"I have to go, I'll see you soon." Shira said to them, "Bye."

"Bye Shi." The other's said and the girl left with her parents.

"We had better get going also Drew." Kate said to her son, who sighed.

"See you guys later, I'll owl you." Drew said to them all before leaving with his parents.

"C'mon Joss, we had better get going, our Portkey leaves soon." Joss's mother said, Joss nodded and said goodbye to his friends, leaving also.

The rest all filtered away slowly until only Kaci, Hermione, Ron, Paisley, Heather, Harry and Virginia were left.

"Fancy coming around our house for dinner tomorrow?" Hermione asked them.

"Sure. See you then." Harry replied.

"Bye." They all said before heading their separate ways.

AN: It's finished. Caput, sortir, over, whatever. I'm going to start writing the next story that I feel like writing after my exams, that will be around the middle of June, but I'm writing a few one shots inbetween then, so don't fear! Lol. Thanx for reading my story, Paisley and a Mother's Past, I hope you enjoyed it and the sequel should be a _tiny_ bit longer.

A Clabbert: _This arboreal creature resembles a cross between a monkey and a frog. Its smooth skin is mottled green. The Clabbert has short horns and a wide grinning mouth. Its long arms and webbed hands and feet allow it to move gracefully through the trees. On the Clabbert's forehead is a large pustule which flashes red when the Clabbert senses the approach of danger, included Muggles._ Explanation taken from class=MsoNormal "MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 9pt"_A Crup: Magical creature which strongly resembles a Jack Russell terrier, except that it has a forked tail. Crups are extremely loyal to wizards and ferocious toward Muggles. They eat almost anything. _Explanation taken from MsoNormal 9pt? TEXT-INDENT: 0pt; 0cm ?MARGIN:>The dreaded writers block! I'm in the middle of planning a completely different story, but it'll have a while between re-writes as it wasn't pre-written. Sorry


End file.
